Learning to Understand
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: Harry and Ginny find out that they're about to be parents for the first time. They go though many struggles, fights, problems and emotional roller coasters. They learn to understand.
1. She Knew What it Meant

She knew what it meant.

She had seen Fleur, Audrey and Angelina go through it.

They hadn't planned it. No, it was a complete surprise.

Of course, it wasn't confirmed, but it was as good as.

That was why she could be found sitting on the bed, staring moodily at the wall. She was having trouble figuring out her feelings.

She was happy, sure. They had talked about having children once or twice, but had decided to wait awhile. After all, they had only just celebrated their first anniversary.

She was disappointed, that was a given. It meant she would have to resign from the Harpies earlier than she wanted. She'd seen her best friend from the team leave because of it.

She had no idea how she was going to tell him.

--

She sprinted to her book shelf. She had been in the shower when she remembered the book Hermione had bought her for her seventeenth birthday.

'Where is it...?' She ran her finger over the various books spines until she found what she was looking for. 'Aha!'

Ginny sat down on the floor, tucking her feet beneath her and paged through the book entitled _'99 Spells a Girl Needs to Know'. _

Skimming through the contents, she found what she was looking for and flipped to the appropriate page.

Quickly reading over the instructions, Ginny complied. She rolled up her sweater until just her abdomen was bare and gently placed her wand tip to the bare skin. Shaking slightly, she whispered the spell, even though she was alone.

'_Positus vel infitialis.'_ Glancing at the book again, she read the next set of instructions to herself. 'Wait one minute for the spell to activate. If your abdomen glows blue, congratulations, if it glows red, then it is a negative.'

Her eyes trained on the clock, Ginny counted out a full minute. Taking a deep breath, she glanced down and saw blue.

'Oh my gosh...'

--

Ginny stood uncertainly in the middle of her sitting room. She didn't know, if it was positive, which ways she could travel.

Taking a deep breath, she apparated to her brother's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a tall witch with long black hair opened the door.

'Ginny!' Audrey exclaimed in obvious surprise.

'I- I need to talk to you.' Frowning slightly, Audrey opened the door wider and invited the younger witch in. 'Is Percy home?'

'No, he's at work and the girls are taking their nap. What's wrong?' Ginny sat heavily on the sofa and fidgeted with the hem of her cloak.

'I-' She hesitated. _Why is it so hard? _Taking a breath through her mouth, she said, 'I need you to confirm something for me. You're the only healer I know personally and there is no way in hell I'm going to St Mungos where it'll make front page news in today's Evening Prophet.'

'What do you need me to confirm?'

Looking up, Ginny met her sister in law's eyes. _'Positus vel infitialis.' _

Audrey's eyes widened momentarily as understanding hit her. 'Of course Ginny, come to the kitchen.'

Ginny followed Audrey on shaking legs to the kitchen.

'Sit up on the edge of the table,' Audrey's authoritive tone coming into play. Ginny did as she asked, placing her hands behind her on the table and hoisted herself up.

'Have you been having any morning sickness, fatigue...?'

'Just morning sickness.'

'Does anyone else suspect anything?'

Ginny shook her head. 'Harry's been working late every time I've had to vomit and it only happened twice at my last training session.'

Audrey nodded. 'Let me take your cloak and then if you can roll up your jumper to just bellow you breasts... That's it. What did the test tell you?'

'Positive.'

'Okay, this spell I'm going to use takes only a few seconds to activate. Basically it'll show a positive or negative sign, depending. Ready?'

_Not really._ 'Yes.'

'_Gravida per fetus?'_ Ten seconds went by before a small white positive sign appeared at the tip of the wand. 'I don't know how far along you are, but most likely six or seven weeks.'

Still in shock, Ginny stood and thanked Audrey before disappearing with a pop. She knew where she had to go next.

--

Ginny wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and opened the door to the Quidditch stadium the Harpies practised at.

Even though it was September and the season wasn't to start until later that month, Gwenog held a once a week practise for each position. It was the beater's practise today.

Breathing slowly, Ginny entered the pitch and sat on the lowest riser, waiting for the practise to finish.

Fifteen minutes later, the two figures in the air landed, and one made its way to the changing room while the other approached Ginny.

'Ginny, what're you doing here? Chasers don't practise for two more days,' Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies greeted her celebrated chaser.

'I need to talk to you Gwen.'

Raising her eyebrows, Gwenog led Ginny to her office and told her to take a seat.

'I'm resigning.' The reaction Ginny got was not one she expected.

'Really, care to explain?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Ah, I thought so.'

Head snapping up, Ginny asked, 'What?'

'I saw you speed to the garbage twice last week during training. I saw it happen with Gabriella two seasons ago, and many other times. I've learned to recognise when one of my players is pregnant.'

'I'm sorry. I never imagined I'd have to resign this early. We didn't plan to have kids until I felt I was ready to resign. Ten years maybe, but definitely not five.'

'It's fine Ginny, but now I'll have to find a new chaser who measures up to your standards.' Ginny gave a little smile.

'So what's going to happen?'

'Well,' Gwenog leaned back in her chair. 'You won't have to come to the roster release and press conference this Sunday. Saturday I'll call a team meeting and inform everyone of what's happening. You can come if you wish. We'll use a reserve for the first few weeks until I find a new player and she's been trained up. Of course, if you ever want to come to a game owl me. That's all I suppose.'

Ginny nodded and stood. 'Thank you Gwen.'

'It's no problem. We'll miss you though.'

'I'll come to the team meeting Saturday. And... Can you please not tell anyone?'

'Of course. Bye, oh and congratulations.' Ginny gave a wave and left the office, apparating as soon as she was outside the stadium.

--

When she returned home, Ginny found an owl waiting for her. She removed the letter from the bird's claws and immediately recognised the handwriting.

_Ginny_

_I'm going to be home late tonight, around eleven. The good part about working this late is Robards says it'll be my last late night for a while. I'll see you soon,_

_Harry_

Ginny sighed and tossed the letter into the rubbish bin. _At least it gives me some time of how I'm going to tell him..._

Not quite knowing how she was feeling, Ginny went about the pale blue kitchen and made herself a small dinner of a corned beef sandwich. It was basically all she had been able to hold down for the past week. Luckily Harry had to leave early and come back late for the past two weeks, otherwise he would have noticed something. They'd hardly seen each other, and Ginny couldn't wait until he got home and had the weekend off.

As she climbed into bed later that night, she couldn't help but feel nervous of Harry's reaction. She fell asleep thinking of all the possible reactions.

--

Two hours later Ginny was woken by someone climbing into the bed beside her. She felt strong arms go around her and felt some confidence appear. She took the hand and kissed the palm.

'I didn't wake you, did I?' Harry's voice asked.

'It's alright.' Silence. 'Harry?'

'Mhm?' He sounded half asleep.

'I resigned from the Harpies.'

'What?' He sounded surprised. _He should. There were no clues I was going to resign this early._

'I resigned.'

'Why?'

'Because of my health.'

'What do you mean? What's wrong?' Ginny rolled around so her forehead was on Harry's chest and hooked her legs with his.

'Nothing's wrong... I'm at risk playing though.'

'You're not hurt or anything, are you?'

'No.'

'Ginny, what's wrong?' He sat up, pulling her with him, grabbing hold of her shoulders. He sounded frightened.

'I'm pregnant.' She felt Harry freeze.

'Wh-What?' His voice was hoarse. She looked up into his face, but couldn't see very well; it was too dark.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Are you serious?'

Her whispered yes was almost inaudible. Scared Harry was angry, she was surprised when she saw his face split into a smile and was gathered in a strong hug.

'Ginny, that's great! But you didn't want to resign this early, did you?'

'No. I expected to play for at least two more years. How did this happen? We didn't plan it at all.'

'No... But it doesn't mean we can't accept it and be happy.' Ginny gave a choked laugh and gave him another hug which he pulled back from and kissed her until they were lying down again. 'I love you,' he breathed against her lips before he started trailing kisses down her collarbone.

Groaning, she replied, 'I love you too,' before removing his shirt.

And they were lost in a flurry of love.

**Author's Note - Well, as you can all see, I've started a new story. I have no idea how long it'll be. The chapters will take longer to be posted as I'm taking my time to write this. I was it to be much better than my previous four. I'll try not to make the wait too long. I hope all my previous readers enjoy it and all my new ones go back and read my other four. Bye for now!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	2. Asking

Ginny woke up to a pleasant weight draped across her hip. She twisted slightly to see Harry's face and was about to speak when she felt bile rise in the back of her throat. Scrambling out of Harry's grasp and the red bed sheets, she sprinted to the joining bathroom and dropped beside the toilet.

She started to get frustrated as she tried to hold her long hair back and hold onto the white porcelain. Next thing she knew though, someone was holding her hair for her and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

When she finished, she reached for a face cloth and leaned back onto Harry as she wiped her face. She then got up with Harry's help and brushed her teeth twice to get the vile taste out of her mouth.

'You okay?' Ginny finished drying her face and glanced at Harry in the mirror and felt gratitude flood her body at his concerned face.

'I'm fine, it's just morning sickness. It'll pass.'

Harry nodded. 'I'll go make breakfast then.' Ginny hesitated before calling to his retreating back,

'Harry? I haven't been able to eat anything other than toast in the morning for a week, so...'

'Toast it is.' Harry grinned and made his way down the stairs.

Ginny, sighed in relief and leaned back against the blue wall. She was _very _relieved Harry was taking this so well.

Taking her time, Ginny dressed in jeans and a jumper, not planning to leave the house.

Walking down the stairs, Ginny remembered that Harry was supposed to be at work.

'Harry, it's already nine thirty, shouldn't you be at work?'

Harry shook his head at her befuddled expression. 'Yesterday was my last long shift for weeks. I don't have to be at the office until ten thirty from now on and get back at five.'

'So... You're going to be home longer...?'

'Yeah, and then we always get the weekends off so...' Ginny grinned and sat down beside Harry at the table reaching for a piece of toast.

'So that means you'll be home longer.' Harry grinned.

Silence consumed them as they ate their toast, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny glanced at the clock, realizing she only had half an hour to ask Harry about his opinion before he had to leave.

'Harry?' She asked hesitantly.

'Mhm?'

'I've thought a little bit about who our midwife could be...'

'And?'

'I thought we could ask Audrey...'

'Audrey? But no one in the family's ever used her...'

'I know, but hear me out.' When she had Harry's attention she continued, fiddling with her sleeve. 'If we got a midwife from St Mungos, after every examination, the happenings would be in the Evening Prophet that night. We can't trust them. We both know Audrey well and like her, she's a healer and we know she won't go to Rita Skeeter as soon as she's done with us.'

Harry seemed to consider. 'I think that's a brilliant idea.' He leaned over and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

'Really?'

'Of course. Audrey's a great idea.' Silence. 'So... will you tell her?' Ginny laughed,

'She already knows; I had her confirm things yesterday. I suppose I'll go over this afternoon and ask her though.'

'And ending on that note,' Harry stood. 'I've got to go; otherwise Robards'll have me working late again. See you at five.'

Harry gave her one last lingering kiss, before he left the house and apparated from their house's apparation point.

Standing, Ginny sent the dishes to the sink with a wave of her wand and left them to wash and go to their proper spots.

Not wanting to disturb Audrey so early in the morning, especially when she knew how little sleep she got with two small girls, Ginny started to wander around the house.

Ginny had fallen in love with this house the moment she laid eyes on it. She often joked it had been 'love at first sight'.

Every room had touches of Harry and Ginny. Each room was filled with dark reds, blues, greens and browns. The sitting room was a dark green which Ginny had picked because it matched Harry's eyes. The mantle was completely Harry's. There were pictures everywhere. There were pictures of her and Harry on their wedding day, Ron and Hermione on theirs and the rest of the Weasley's at their weddings. There were pictures of Teddy, Andromeda, Luna, Neville, Lily and James Potter, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny with the Harpies and one of the whole Weasley family, plus the Potters. There was even a picture of Dudley Dursley and his wife which Harry had gotten in a Christmas card.

Ginny had never told anyone, but her favourite was of her, Harry and Teddy on their wedding day. The picture showed the three of them holding hands and dancing in a circle before Teddy tripped on his robes, bringing Harry and Ginny down with him. Ginny had arranged the mantle so it was the centre of attention.

Going up the stairs, you came to Harry and Ginny's room. The walls were a beautiful brown and the bed sheets red, representing their Gryffindor background. It was by far Ginny's favourite room in the house. No one besides herself and Harry knew what the room looked like. She would often fall asleep on their sofa, a book beside her before being woken up by an amused Harry. She had always known that once they had kids, it would be the only place the two of them would be able to go and relax.

Her mind back on kids, Ginny left her room reluctantly and stood in the corridor, staring at three doors. Each was a guest room.

'Which will the baby use?' Ginny mused to herself. There was nothing special about the three rooms; each was painted brown with little or no furniture. She knew one room was filled with boxes that both her and Harry had been too lazy to vanish and had never gotten around to it.

Turning to a door beside the master bedroom, Ginny stepped in and surveyed the disaster area. This was Teddy's room when he visited. Each wall was a different colour ranging from turquoise to violet to yellow to emerald. When his room had been in the decorating process, he had been able to pick the colours for it. Harry had even let him help paint.

Waving her wand over the bed, the sheets straightened themselves out and tucked under the mattress.

_Teddy... Damn, how're we going to tell him?_ With a new problem on her mind, Ginny left the room, closing the door behind her.

--

'Hey Ginny, come in.' Audrey invited Ginny in with a smile and led her to the sitting room.

'I suppose you got my owl? You don't look surprised to see me.'

'Yeah, I got it just as the girls fell asleep. So what's on your mind?'

'I- er _we_ uh...' _Pull yourself together Ginny! It's not that hard. Just come out and ask!'_ 'Will you be our midwife?' The words were out of her mouth before she could even register what had happened.

Audrey looked surprised to say the least. No one in the family had ever asked her to be their midwife. Wanting to explain herself, Ginny rushed on.

'I talked with Harry this morning and like I said yesterday, you're the only healer we know personally. If we go to any other healer from St Mungos, everything will be in the Prophet that evening. We can trust you. I know family has never asked you before but-'

'Ginny, you don't have to explain anymore. I'll definitely accept.' Ginny stared in shock. _I thought it would take much more convincing than that._

'You- you will?'

'I've never been in a position like yours, but I know that any news on Harry and Ginny Potter is worth a lot. I'll definitely do it. Not as a healer, but as family.'

Ginny felt herself tear up. Wiping at her face, she began to thank her sister in law profusely.

'It's no problem. And don't worry about the crying; it's just the hormones.' Ginny smiled weakly. 'So, back to business. I'm going to schedule you first examination for next Wednesday, is that okay? Right, I'll come over to you house in the evening and find out how far along you are, see if everything's well and you'll get an approximate due date. Alright?'

'Thank-' Ginny was interrupted by a loud wail.

'That'll be Lucy. I'm sorry Ginny, I've got to go. I'll see you Sunday?'

'Of course. Thank you so much Audrey.'

'Like I said, it's no problem.'

--

'Ginny?'

'In the kitchen!'

Ginny wiped her hands on a towel and ran to the door, throwing her arms around Harry.

'Whoa, what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad you're back.'

'I'm glad I'm back too.' They leaned together and didn't pull back until the need for oxygen overcame them.

'I saw Audrey today.' Ginny started a conversation as they sat down to dinner. She had made Harry a different meal from her corned beef sandwich.

'Is that all you're eating?' Harry pointed his fork at her plate.

'It's all I can handle. Otherwise I'm at the toilet all night.'

'Ah... so what did Audrey say?'

'She agreed. Set a date for my first examination. Next Wednesday she's coming over in the evening so you're home I suppose.'

'Of course I'll be home.' Ginny grinned and leaned over.

'I love you.

'And I love you.'

**Author's Note - Well, Here's the next chapter. I _just_ finished it, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	3. Saying Goodbye

Ginny was nervous, to saw the least. She said goodbye to Harry, left the house and apparated to the Harpies' stadium in a trance.

She knew her fellow chasers, Carli Kinlan and Kayla Meath would be upset she was leaving. They we like sisters. Carli with her long blonde hair she constantly flipped over her shoulder and her fierce determination to accomplish things. Kayla would be the most understanding with Ginny. She was only twenty four and a mother of two already. She said she was still playing Quidditch because 'she never got around to living her life'. She was the one who had replaced Ginny's best friend from the team.

Ginny knew she would miss the seeker, Nichola Melling. Nichola was the hardest self critic you could find. She had been five years ahead of Harry at Hogwarts and had seen him play had said there was no way she could play as well as him. Openly Ginny scoffed, but secretly Ginny knew she was right. The seeker was amazing, but Harry was just that much more. She was also extremely observant.

Bailey Dua would start to crack jokes to Ginny, trying to cheer her up. She was the team's joker in the changing room, but on the pitch she was the one ordering everyone around. Gwen didn't mind though. She always said Bailey would be the one to become captain when she retired.

Jania Chaisty and Gwenog Jones... the beaters... Jania was the youngest on the team with Gwen being the oldest. Jania was the most sarcastic witch you could find. Being twenty two, a year younger than Ginny, she could turn any question around on you. Gwen on the other hand was the toughest captain Ginny had ever had, including Harry, but she was understanding as well.

Ginny felt as if the whole team was family. No one judged anyone, and they never gave Ginny special treatment because she was married to Harry Potter.

As she entered the pitch where meetings were held, Ginny was engulfed in a strong hug.

'Ginny! Oh I've missed you! How are you? These stupid position practises during the off season are the worst! It's only Gwen and I. Don't get me wrong, I love Gwen but- oh I've _missed_ you!'

Feeling herself tear up, Ginny held Nichola longer as she hastily wiped her tears away. If anyone saw her cry, they'd immediately know something was up. Ginny Potter never cried.

Pulling back Ginny smiled and examined her friend. 'You look so different Nic! You've cut your hair!'

'Yeah, I was tired of the long style.'

'It's lovely!'

'Thanks!' Nichola beamed.

'So who else is here?'

'Um... Jania and Bailey. Gwen's in her office. I'm supposed to tell her when everyone's here.' Ginny grinned at the disgruntled look on her face.

--

After everyone had arrived and greeted each other and Gwenog had been fetched by Nichola the meeting started.

Ginny was sitting between Carli and Kayla, determinedly staring down at her feet.

'So why're we here Gwen? Not that I've enjoyed seeing everyone again...' Bailey said glancing at everyone.

'Well, I've some exciting and not so exciting news.'

'Someone's pregnant.' Ginny whipped her head upwards to stare at Nichola who was across from her.

'How do you know?' Jania asked, twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

'Because Gwen gave the same speech when Gabriella Rheese resigned because she was pregnant. Now we just have to figure out who it is... our possibilities are Bailey, Carli, Kayla, or Ginny.'

'Do you want to make a game out of this Nic?'

'What were you thinking Nia?'

'Well, we'll make it into a bet. I bet... ten galleons that... Kayla is pregnant. You?'

'Hm...' Ginny didn't dare move as Nichola made eye contact with the other three before settling on her. Ginny knew she would get it right. Nichola was the most observant person Ginny knew, other than Hermione of course. 'I bet ten galleons it's Ginny.'

'Ginny? No way! Kayla, are you leaving us, again?'

'Sorry Jania.' Jania's eyes turned to Carli.

'Carli, are you resigning?'

'No.'

'Bailey?' Nichola asked, smirking in Jania's direction.

'Nope.'

'So that means-'

'Ginny-'

'Are you-?' Face bright red, Ginny looked up into the five expectant faces.

'Yes.' Before she knew what was happening, she was in the middle of a giant hug, congratulations being thrown at her from each person.

When everyone backed off, Nichola turned to Jania and grinned.

'My ten galleons?'

'Ladies, sit back down. Thank you, it's still my turn to talk. Now since Ginny's resigned, we're going to have to find a new chaser who measures up to Mrs Potter over here. The try outs will definitely take us into the season so reserve Sophie Clarke will take over for the time being. Even if we do find a new chaser relatively early, she'll need to be trained and work into how Kayla and Carli play.'

'So what'll happen tomorrow at the roster release and press conference?'

'We'll have Sophie come instead of Ginny and any questions as to where Ginny is will be answered with 'she has decided to resign in order to pursue other paths' or something along those lines. Please respect Ginny and Harry's privacy and don't tell anyone. That means the press, friends, family, _strangers..._'

'We _know _what it means. Of course we won't tell anyone.' Carli turned to Ginny. 'You're married to Harry Potter and you're a very well known chaser. The press would pay anything for news on the Potters. We wouldn't do that to you.'

'Thanks Carli.'

'Yeah, we're here for you Ginny.'

Before she knew it, she was being drowned in reassurance, and her eyes started to water. All the girls stared apprehensively at Ginny as the tears ran down her face. They had never seen her cry before. Kayla, being the only one who had gone through pregnancy hormones before knew exactly what was happening. She quickly gathered Ginny in a hug while shooting a ferocious glare at the others, daring them to comment.

'It's alright Ginny. You can come watch our games and we'll visit all the time. _All _of us.'

'It's so stupid. I'm crying and it's not like I'm leaving the country or anything.'

'That's just the hormones Ginny. They'll pass once the baby's here.' Ginny saw the others sigh in relief out of the corner of her eye.

'Thanks Kayla.' Kayla waved her thanks off.

'I've gone through it twice. I understand what it's like.' Feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, Ginny stood abruptly, saying she needed to leave. Giving everyone a hug, Ginny found herself standing in front of Gwenog.

Giving her captain a final hug Ginny stepped back. 'Thank you so much Gwen. I'll miss playing for you.'

'And I'll miss yelling at you when you fail a drill in training. I'm just kidding. We'll visit.'

'Definitely. Bye everyone!' Choruses of 'bye Ginny' and 'see you soon' followed her out of the stadium. Feeling like she was leaving behind a part of her life, Ginny apparated home.

--

The house was strangely quiet for a Saturday afternoon when they had Teddy.

'Harry? Teddy? Are you here?' Toeing her shoes off, Ginny padded through the sitting room to the kitchen and peered out the window overlooking the back garden. Sure enough, there was Harry on a broom with Teddy on it in front of him. They were speeding around the sky, Harry doing loops and rolls. Ginny could just barely make out a bright yellow head.

Deciding to let them stay out longer, Ginny started dinner, her mind on Teddy.

It was going to be beyond difficult to tell Teddy. He had been the only one they worried about for five years. She only hoped the six year old wouldn't have a rough time accepting it.

Dinner done, Ginny stepped onto the back porch and called to her husband and godson.

'Aunt Ginny!'

'Teddy! I've missed you!' Ginny picked the small boy up and propped him on her hip. 'How've you been?'

'I missed you and Uncle Harry.' Ginny struggled not to laugh at the serious look on her godson's face.

'Is that so? You can tell us why at the table while we eat. Sound good?'

'Yeah!' Setting Teddy on his feet in the sitting room, Ginny gave him a light swat on his bottom telling him to go wash.

Turning around, Ginny gave a muffled shriek and breathed 'bloody _hell _Harry! You almost gave me heart failure!'

'That's not fair. I wasn't expecting you to turn around so suddenly.'

Placing a hand over her heart, Ginny let out a breath. 'Well I did and you scared the shite out of me.'

'Sorry.'

Several seconds later Harry asked, 'So how was the meeting?'

'Emotional.'

'Emotional?'

'Bloody pregnancy hormones caused me to start crying.'

'I'll bet that was horrifying.'

'It wa- Hey!' Ginny realized Harry was mocking her. 'I'll have you know these blood-'

Harry gave a cough and tilted his head to the door where footsteps could be heard.

'I washed my hands!'

'Good job Teddy.' He grinned proudly at the praise from his godfather. 'Now come sit down. Uncle Harry's hungry.'

**Author's Note - Well, this is the next chapter. I'm pleased with how quickly they're coming out. Do you ever get that feeling, when you read a review telling you to improve, and you get angry? I love getting critical reviews, because it makes me a better writer, but when I first read them I get angry and ask tell myself they don't know what the hell they're talking about. Minutes later, I'm taking the person's advise. :P I'm strange I know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	4. Mixed Reviews

Ginny couldn't sleep. That was a given. She had been tossing and turning for the past hour and was surprised she hadn't woken Harry. When she went to turn over yet again, she felt an arm go around her waist, preventing her from doing what she had planned.

'Ginny, go to sleep. We've still got Teddy in the morning.'

'I can't,' Ginny whispered hoarsely.

Harry grunted slightly. 'Why not?'

'I keep thinking of the baby. I-...'

'You what?'

'I don't want to tell anyone yet. It's just surreal to me right now. I want to wait until it's a reality before we tell anyone. Are you, I mean it that okay with you?'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'Yeah... but how're we going to tell the press? Aren't we supposed to owl Rita Skeeter or some other git?'

'Well... we could always just tell them the way we have for everything else...' At Harry's inquiring glance she continued. 'Remember how we told them we were together, engaged, married...'

'But we didn't tell them. They figured it out themselves...' Harry trailed of, a grin on his face. 'That's a brilliant idea Ginny.'

'Thanks, and with their thick heads, they'll probably figure it out when I suddenly drop all that weight.'

Harry gave a yawn. 'We've got to stop having these late night talks,' he muttered. Ginny gave him a quick kiss before settling into Harry's embrace.

'You've got that right.'

--

Usually Sundays were Ginny's favourite day of the week. She got to relax, and then usually she looked forward to the dinner with the family later on. Today was a different story. She had woken up, stomach in turmoil, and dashed to the bathroom where she had elbowed Harry out of the way before riding herself of the contents of her stomach.

'I'll just go wake Teddy and make you some tea,' Harry said idly. Not in the mood to acknowledge him in anyway, Ginny stood shakily as Harry left the bathroom and began to methodically brush her teeth.

Having gotten rid of the horrid taste in her mouth, Ginny stepped into the shower, planning on letting Harry take care of Teddy by himself a while longer.

For what must have been the thousandth time since she found out, Ginny's mind was on the baby. Placing her hand on her bare belly, Ginny found herself anticipating the appointment with Audrey. She dearly wanted to find out how far along she was.

Deciding she had been under the spray of the water long enough, Ginny stepped out and quickly dried herself with a towel.

Throwing on the first robes she came across Ginny descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, stifling a yawn. The smell that greeted her nose was not a pleasant one, making her stomach churn.

Usually she loved eggs, but apparently not today. Ginny caught Harry's eye as he gave Teddy a plate full of food. She quickly made her way into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and all but sprinted from the room.

When she was in the sitting room, she barely heard Teddy ask 'where did Aunt Ginny go?'

--

'Teddy! Where are you?' Harry and Ginny were patiently waiting for Teddy to appear so they could go to the Burrow.

'Right here!'

'Ah, now come here. We're going to go see all the Weasleys.' Harry picked his godson up and started from the house, Ginny bringing up the rear.

'Am I a Weasley?'

'No you're a Lupin. You know that silly.'

'What are you Aunt Ginny?'

'I'm a Potter,' Ginny grinned at Harry.

'But you have red hair!'

'Yes... because I was a Weasley before.'

'Before what?'

'Before I married Uncle Harry.'

'What are you Uncle Harry?'

'I'm a Potter Mr Lupin.'

'A Weasley too?'

'Nah, I've always been a Potter.'

'Oh.' Harry laughed and ruffled Teddy's now jet black hair.

'Hold on Teddy. We're apparating.' Teddy made a face as Harry stepped into the apparation point. He didn't like apparating. 'See you there Ginny.' Ginny waved to her husband and godson and watched them disappear before taking a deep breath and following suite.

Harry was already approaching the Burrow's door when Ginny arrived at the apparation point. Sprinting the few yards between them, she arrived at the door out of breath just as her mum opened the door.

'Ginny, Harry, and Teddy! Oh what a surprise!' The three were then engulfed in a strong hug, Harry and Ginny's elbows rubbing together painfully. When they were released, Harry let Teddy down and him and Ginny winced and proceeded to rub their aching elbows.

'Dears, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Let me check...'

'Mum, we're fine,' Ginny almost had to wrestle her arm from her mother's grip.

'If you're sure,' but she still looked doubtful and left the front door, hurrying back to the kitchen.

'Harry, Ginny! Oh and you've brought Teddy!' Hermione came hurrying out of the kitchen to greet her friends. After the initial greetings were made, Harry and Teddy wandered into the sitting room while Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen.

'Where's mum?' Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

The two girls wandered around the kitchen finishing the dinner while catching up on what each other had been up to.

Everything was going fine, Ginny thought, until she came across a roast. The smells assaulting her nose and making her stomach turn, Ginny swore inwardly. She stopped what she was doing, urging the vomit to recede, but when it didn't, she dashed to the back door, throwing it open and threw up. Hermione was by her side in an instant.

'Ginny? Are you alright?' Ginny was only thankful no one else was near.

Face red, Ginny straightened up and shakily conjured a wet wash cloth, dabbing her face.

'Ginny? Are you ill?' Ginny went to shake her head no, but stopped and nodded yes. 'How long have you been ill? Why didn't you tell your mum or me?'

'It's alright Hermione. It's just stomach flu. It'll pass soon enough.' Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

'Would you like a potion to settle you stomach?'

'No! I mean, er no, it's alright, I'll cope.' Hermione frowned, knowing that there was something more to this.

'Well... why don't you go sit down and rest for a while?' Glancing at Hermione from the corner of her eye, Ginny nodded and thanked her before entering the sitting room.

'Ginny! What're you doing here?'

'It's nice to know I'm wanted,' Ginny muttered to herself, sitting between Harry and Angelina, lifting Teddy onto her lap. 'Am I not allowed to be at my childhood home for Sunday dinner?' She asked Ron.

'What? Oh, no, I mean of course you're allowed here, I just thought the Harpies had a press conference and roster release right now.' Ginny felt the colour leave her face as Hermione entered.

'Er...'

'Dinner's ready everyone. You can all make your way outside.' But no one was listening to her. All eyes were on Ginny. 'What's going on...? Oh...' Hermione looked at Ginny as well. _Now that I think of it, she looks like Fleur did when she was pregnant with Victoire... oh... _Hermione suddenly realised what was wrong with Ginny. _I wonder if Harry knows. _

'Yeah, they do, don't they?' Bill chimed in. Hermione noticed that while Ginny's face was pale, Harry's was a light pink. _Apparently he does know._

Ginny nodded.

'And you're not there?' Percy asked.

'Obviously,' Ginny spat.

'Why?'

'I- oh damn it.' Everyone watched as Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth, pushed Teddy towards Harry and ran from the room. Their eyes then flickered to Harry who stood, avoiding everyone's eyes, and handed Teddy to Hermione before following Ginny's footsteps.

'What the bloody hell just happened there?' Ron asked loudly.

'Ron!' Hermione scolded angrily, clapping her hands over Teddy's ears, but it was too late.

'What does bloody hell mean?' Hermione groaned and glared at a flushing Ron.

'Sorry.'

'You can tell Andromeda that.'

'I'm with Ron on this one,' Bill spoke up. 'What just happened?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Everyone's heads snapped to George.

'Apparently not. Care to enlighten us?' Ron snapped.

'No. You can figure it out yourselves.'

'I wanna go see Uncle Harry!'

'Teddy, just wait a moment please.'

'No! I wanna go see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny! Let me down!' Hermione sighed and placed Teddy on his feet and watched him scamper up the stairs.

'Where is everyone? I sent Hermione in five minutes ago to collect you all. Outside now. Dinner's getting cold.' Mrs Weasley entered her sitting room and shooed everyone out. 'Where are Harry and Ginny? And Teddy?'

'Right here Mrs Weasley.' Harry was descending the stairs, Teddy on one hip and pulling Ginny down the stairs with his free hand.

'Right, come outside now please. Dinner's ready.' She hurried from the room looking quite distracted.

'Are you okay to stay?' Harry turned to Ginny. They were the only ones in the room and could easily leave without disrupting anyone.

'Yes, I'm fine. They'll just think I'm avoiding them if we leave. Plus Teddy's been looking forward to seeing the family for a while.'

'If you say so...' Harry led them outside, not looking at anyone and sat down beside Hermione, placing Teddy in the chair on his other side. Ginny sat across from them.

'Now that everyone's here we can eat, right?' Mr Weasley nodded at Ron's question.

As everyone began eating, Bill turned to Ginny and asked his nagging question. 'So what was that about back in the house Ginny?'

'Nothing.'

'C'mon Ginny. You're ill or something. You looked a little like Fleur when she was pregnant with Victoire.'

At this Hermione had to take a drink of her pumpkin juice to hide her smile. _Thick, the whole lot of them,_ she thought.

'Mind your own Bill,' Ginny all but growled.

Knowing a fight would be the result if this continued, Hermione went to cut in. 'So Ginny-'

'Wait a minute! You're not...' Percy trailed off, his eyes wide.

Hermione sighed in relief. Now three people knew.

'Not what?' But Percy was too busy staring at his younger sister to reply to Ron.

Sighing, Ginny nodded. 'So much for that,' Ginny muttered.

'Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?' Ron nodded in agreement to Bill's question.

Now only Bill, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't know. Mr and Mrs Weasley though weren't even paying attention to the other conversation going on.

'Well Ronald, William, it seems our dear and favourite sister has a bun in the oven.' Ron, who had taken a mouthful of potatoes, peas, and carrots promptly spat them across the table onto his very surprised wife.

'Urgh! Ronald!'

'Sorry Hermione.' Apparently spitting food all over his wife wasn't enough to distract him from the fact that his younger sister was pregnant however.

'You're pregnant?' He blurted loudly. This seemed to confirm things when neither Harry nor Ginny objected and before the Potters knew what was happening, all the women were up and hugging them.

'What _is_ going on here?' Mrs Weasley noticed the commotion and stood with her hands on her hips. She looked on at the scene and saw all the women hugging Harry and Ginny, while all her sons were sitting, glaring at Harry. 'Now really, what's happened?'

'Ginny, she ees pregnant!' Mrs Weasley stared at Fleur before turning her gaze to Ginny.

'Oh, my little girl!' She pushed through the crowd and engulfed Ginny in such a strong hug Audrey and Angelina and to pry her off of her daughter. Next was Harry. 'Oh Harry, you're going to be such a great father! You've done so well with Teddy...' She buried him in a hug so that only his red forehead could be seen.

When Mrs Weasley had finally calmed down and was no longer crying, the family sat down and continued their meal.

Not able to stand everyone's staring, her mother's beaming face and the accusing glances her brothers kept shooting Harry, Ginny stood abruptly, clutching her stomach.

'Are you alright Ginny?' Ginny shook her head no.

'Harry, can we go?'

'Er, sure thing. Teddy, c'mon, we have to leave now. Say goodbye to Victoire.'

'Bye Vic!' Hermione stood as they waved goodbye to everyone and followed them to the door, telling Mrs Weasley she would see them out.

'Ginny, Harry, wait please!' She jogged over to them and gave Ginny a last gentle hug before giving Harry the same. 'Congratulations guys, I'm thrilled for you.' Hermione smiled softly. 'Now why are you leaving so early?'

Ginny shrugged. 'It's too uncomfortable out there. I mean, did you honestly not see my brothers' expressions. They kept glaring at Harry, like they were going to kill him the moment they got him alone.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry muttered. Hermione had to grin.

'Can you just...' Ginny bit her lip. 'Can you ask everyone not to tell the press or any friends? We want the press to find out themselves and see what stories they cook up before then.'

'Of course I'll tell them. Now you three go home, order muggle take out or something and have a nice evening. I'll see you soon. Take care.'

'Bye Hermione.' Ginny waved before apparating home, leaving Harry with Teddy.

'Thanks Hermione,' and on impulse, Harry leaned forward and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and then apparated. Surprised, Hermione touched her cheek. She didn't think Harry had ever done that.

--

'Why did they leave so early?' As soon as Hermione was in sight, questions were fired at her.

'Ginny wasn't feeling well. But she did mention two things. They want all of you to keep your mouths shut about their life and she wasn't comfortable with the way you four were looking at your brother in law.' She fixed Ron, George, Percy and Bill with a fierce glare.

Mrs Weasley stood and went to Hermione's side. 'You four will apologize to both Ginny and Harry before next Sunday. I don't want them to start avoiding our family dinners. Ginny didn't glare when you, George, Percy, Bill, found out you were going to be parents, nor did Harry. If they come next Sunday and tell me they didn't see a single one of you...' She trailed of letting their imaginations run.

Hermione smirked and resumed her place across from Ron.

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter. Not up as fast as the last one but it's up. Um, school's starting soon, so updates will be less frequent and that's about it. Enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	5. Fighting

'Morning Ginny.'

'Why're you so happy?' Ginny sat up in the bed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight coming through the bedroom window. Harry was already dressed.

'The Prophet came.'

'And...?'

'Rita Skeeter's attempted to explain why you're not on the Harpie's roster.'

'Oh, do you have it?' The sleep was clearing from Ginny's head.

'Yeah, it's quite a laugh... here.'

_Potter Resigns?_

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday evening the Holyhead Harpies held a press conference during which the roster for the 2004-2005 season was released. One's curiosity was quickly peaked when Ms Ginevra Potter did not arrive and the conference started without said player. _

_Naturally, the first question asked was 'where is Ginny Potter?' The response from captain and beater Gwenog Jones was a simple 'she has decided to resign in order to pursue other paths.' The question all Harpies fans are asking is 'what other paths?'_

'_She hasn't surprised me this much since we found out she had gotten married,' says one fan._

_Of course this fan is referring to the Harpies' game against the Wigtown Wanderers when Ginny Potter walked onto the pitch with 'Potter' on her back instead of 'Weasley' which had been used two days before. _

'_I can't wrap my head around it. I was such a big fan of hers,' says another fan. _

_Most fans, when asked why Potter has resigned said she 'was probably traded to another team.' After tedious research, it had been confirmed that Ms Ginny Potter has signed with the Moose Jaw Meteorites who play out of Moose Jaw, Canada._

_Potter was most likely recruited for the Meteorites in June when she traveled to Canada for a tournament. Playing alongside Oliver Wood, Bryn Happer, Callum Clayworth, Maddelyn Witte, Gemma Pepall, and Owen Gelson, Potter was chosen to represent Great Britain at the first annual International Quidditch Tournament._

_For now, we can only hope the Potters will come visit England once settled in Canada._

Ginny finished reading the article before bursting into laughter. 'Merlin, where does she come up with these things?' Ginny asked as she threw the paper into the bedroom's fireplace.

'Beats me. She has an over active imagination though. That much I know.' Ginny laughed and stepped out of the bed.

'Is Teddy up?'

'Andromeda picked him up an hour ago.'

'Oh.'

'An er...'

Ginny looked up. 'Yes?' She asked curiously.

'Your mum invited us for dinner this evening.'

'We just had the weekly last night.'

Harry shrugged. 'She flooed, said she felt bad you were feeling ill yesterday and decided to make up for it tonight.'

'I don't _want_ to go.'

'You sound like Teddy.'

_Slap._

'Hey!'

--

'Let's get this over with.' Ginny made her way down the stairs to the front door where Harry was waiting for her.

'I'm with you on this one,' Harry said as he opened the door for Ginny.

Together they apparated to the Burrow and were encased in another hug.

'Ginny dear, are you feeling better?'

'Yes mum.'

'Good good, everyone's in the garden. You're the last to arrive. Come now.' As if being led to their death, Harry and Ginny followed Mrs Weasley into the back garden.

Enthusiastic greetings were made from the women, the Weasley boys not participating. Dinner was eaten with Mrs Weasley and Hermione forcing conversation.

Honestly, by the time pudding was finished, Ginny was beyond ready to leave. The glances from her mum and Hermione, the glares from her brothers and the sympathetic smiles from her father and sister in laws were enough to make anyone go mad in Ginny's opinion. So, when her mum and dad stood to clear the table, Ginny eagerly followed.

'No dear, it's fine. You sit here and chat with the others.' Glaring at her mum's back, Ginny sat down heavily beside Harry.

The silence that followed was the most awkward one Ginny had ever experienced. She sat, looking at her hand laced with Harry's and vaguely wondered when and who had taken hold of the other's hand.

'Ginny?' Percy's tentative sounding voice brought Ginny from her pointless wondering.

'Yes Percy?' She asked tightly. Harry's grip on her hand increased.

'I- hem- I just wanted to apologize for my ghastly behaviour yesterday evening. When I arrived home I realized I had been completely out of line and I hope you'll forgive me. I was just shocked is all.'

Ginny looked up from her lap. 'Thank you Percy. I, no _we_' she glanced at Harry for confirmation, 'both forgive you.'

Percy visibly relaxed. 'Thank you so much. I'm very happy for you two.' He got up from his chair, went around the table and hugged Ginny before shaking Harry's hand.

'Percy! Come take one of your daughters!' Percy hurried to the Burrow's door where Audrey was standing, holding the hands of two young girls.

George's voice was what made Ginny turn away from watching Percy and Audrey with their daughters.

'- sorry, and I'm very pleased for both of you.' Ginny hesitated as she watched George make his way to the Burrow.

'George, wait please!' And sprinting the few feet between them, Ginny threw herself into his arms.

Tears leaking from her eyes, Ginny whispered, 'would Fred be happy for us?'

Pulling his younger sister to arms length, George smiled sadly. 'More than you think. But he'd make sure you named the sprog after him.'

Laughing, Ginny wiped the tears from her face. 'Thanks George. That means so much to me, and I'm sure it will to Harry.' George gave her one last wave before going in search of his pregnant wife.

Ginny made her way back to the table and sat down again beside Harry. 'You okay?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Another awkward silence.

'Did you two actually shag?' Was blurted from Ron's mouth.

Ginny felt her temper ignite. 'No Ron, the baby just apparated into my-' But Ron was frantically shaking his head.

'Don't continue, please!'

'Oh do grow up Ron! Don't tell me you and Hermione haven't shagged before!'

Ron turned beet red and started to stutter.

'Well how do we know you two are good for each other?' The words were out of Bill's mouth before he had time to even register what he was saying.

'What?' Ginny's quiet question was enough to send anyone into hiding. Bill wasn't backing down though, and he had Ron on his side.

'How could you two have shagged? I mean-'

'Listen to me and listen carefully,' Ginny said calmly, but inside she was seething. _How dare they question us!_ 'It is none of your business what so ever, what happens in my physical relationship with my _husband_. You should _not_ be questioning me or Harry for that matter on any aspect of our marriage. I didn't go questioning you or Fleur when you announced all three times Fleur was pregnant.'

'Harry understands though, right?' Ginny turned to Harry at Ron's question.

'What kind of question is that Ron? I have to agree with Ginny. She may be your younger sister, but she's my wife. I have a right to do whatever I please with her.'

'How exactly do we know you aren't hurting her? How do we know you love her?' Bill wasn't giving up without a fight.

'I think I proved that when I asked her to marry me. I think _we_ proved that at our _wedding_ Bill_._'

'I still-'

'Oh for the bloody love of Merlin!' Ginny stood suddenly, knocking her chair over. 'I'm sick and tired of you two being so bloody protective of me! Get you own damn life and stay out of mine!' With that said, Ginny fled. She sprinted to the apparation point, and was feet away when an arm grabbed her wrist. 'Get _off_ of me!' She growled.

'Ginny, it's me.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Harry.'

'It's alright. You're crying,' he pointed out.

'Am I?'

'Yes.' Harry used his thumb to wipe the tears of her face. 'Can we go home together?'

Ginny laughed and nodded, lacing her fingers with Harry's. She pulled him to the apparation point and the two apparated home together.

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter. Chapters this upcoming week might be slower as I'm going to be busy. I'll try to write as often as possible though. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I know I got one review asking for harry and Ron to get into a fight, and alas the have. But that was already in my plans. THe same reviewer also asked for me to have Hermione announce that she was pregnant. While it is an interesting ida, I stick to canon. That said, enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	6. Going to be Parents

Ginny jumped from her spot of the sofa as the fire in the fireplace turned green. She didn't even notice that she had bumped Harry, causing him to spill the tea cradled in his hands. She completely ignored his protests and instead hugged the tall witch in front of her.

'How are you Audrey?'

'I'm fine Ginny,' Audrey laughed. 'How are you? That's what we're here for.'

Ginny grinned. She hadn't realized how excited she was, or anxious for that matter.

'Can we go somewhere where I'll be able to examine you easily please?' Audrey took authority.

'The kitchen?' Ginny suggested.

'Perfect. Come along Harry,' she added to the hesitant man behind her.

In the kitchen, Audrey propped a clipboard she had brought with her on the counter and waited for Harry to enter. When the door was closed behind him, Audrey turned to Ginny.

'Up onto the table please, just like you did at my house... and your shirt... that's it.' Ginny rolled her shirt up as Harry watched from the side. 'Harry, up onto the table as well please. You're just going to be keeping Ginny relaxed as I run the tests and such. Most midwives think its absolute rubbish but I think it helps the spells work.'

Harry obeyed his sister in law and hauled himself onto the table beside his wife.

'Just do anything that helps her relax, Harry. Ginny, try not to feel anxious or anything at all. Just _relax_.'

'That seems to be the key word apparently,' Harry muttered to himself. Audrey waited until Ginny looked fully relaxed, her eyes closed, before she pulled her wand out.

'Try not to move very much Ginny.'

And so, Audrey began waving her wand it complicated formations and muttering spells, writing results down on her clip board every now and then.

'You don't use a quick quotes quill? Wouldn't it be much easier?' Harry asked.

'It would,' Audrey paused. 'But I find that if I write it manually, I get exactly what I want. Quick quotes have a tendency to skip over important details.'

'My appreciation for you just went up several notches,' Harry muttered, his hand not pausing in rubbing Ginny's hand. Audrey grinned and continued.

Minutes later Audrey put her wand down and picked up her clipboard. 'I just need to ask a few questions Ginny, Harry. When was your last monthly Ginny? It will just clarify you due date.'

'Um... four or five weeks ago?'

Audrey nodded and wrote the information down. 'You've never had any miscarriages or children I'm hoping?'

'No.'

'Do either of you know if your families have a history of either muggle or wizarding diseases or illnesses?'

'Not as far as I know,' Harry muttered quietly.

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze. 'Nothing I've heard of in my family.'

'Do you drink any firewhisky or muggle alcohol Ginny?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Not very often. Only sometimes at birthdays.'

'Okay... so here's what I know. Your blood pressure is fine. You're moving along perfectly. I can also tell if you'll be having more than one-'

Ginny's head shot up. 'More than one?' She choked. 'Oh bloody hell, I hadn't even thought of that!'

'Ginny, it's all right, there's only going to be one.' Ginny let out a huge sigh and leaned against Harry in relief. 'I have a due date for you... the baby was conceived in mid August, and after doing the equations that I hate so much, your due date is May seventeenth. You're about six weeks along. Just to give you an idea of what to expect, you'll be experiencing morning sickness for a while longer. You may get tired earlier... your breasts will start to grow a little in preparation for breastfeeding, unless you plan to bottle-feed? I can perform a spell to stop it.'

'No,' Ginny shook her head quickly. 'I plan to breastfeed, although I haven't thought about it that much.'

'I think it's better for mothers to breastfeed. It's more personal and you're more involved.' Ginny nodded faintly. 'I suppose that's all for the moment. Do either of you have any questions?'

Ginny shook her head no and saw Harry do the same.

'Okay then. I'll owl you when it's time for your next appointment. I'll see you Sunday.'

Ginny hoped off the table and followed her to the fireplace. 'Thanks so much Audrey.'

'It's all right, but you may want to get back to Harry. He was looking a little pale.'

'Was he? I hadn't noticed...'

Audrey laughed. 'Well, I really need to get going. I haven't told Percy I'm your midwife and he thinks I'm at a friend's.'

'You'd better get going then. I'll force myself to Sunday dinner.'

When Audrey was gone, Ginny turned around and made her way back into the kitchen.

'Audrey was right. You _do_ look a little pale. What's wrong Harry?' He hadn't moved from his spot on the table and was staring blankly at the opposite wall. 'Hello?' She waved her hand in front of his face. This seemed to bring him back from his thoughts.

'We're going to be parents.' The sentence wasn't a question or an exclamation of joy. It was a statement.

'Yes...' Ginny was worried for her husband's mental state now. 'Harry, we found out a week ago.'

'I know, but this, this whole appointment made it real. I mean, I'm going to be a father Ginny. I'm not _ready_ to be a father.' His head dropped to his hands.

'Well ready or not Harry, you're going to be a father in about eight months,' Ginny huffed.

'Not helping,' was the muffled reply. Ginny couldn't help grinning as she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

'I'm going to screw this whole thing up. The poor bloke will be a mess by the time he starts Hogwarts. I'm not ready...'

'Harry, what's Teddy like?' Harry glanced up at the change in conversation but answered.

'He great; kind, nice, funny. He's only six and knows how to be sarcastic too,' was added as an afterthought.

'Where do you think he learned that from?'

'Andromeda?'

'Harry, he's learned to be how he is from you. He looks up to you. You're his hero. Not because you're Harry Potter,' she added hastily, 'but because you're his godfather. 'Uncle Harry'.'

'How would you know?'

'He looks at you the same way I used to. Harry you're going to be a great father. You may mess up, hell, I'll screw things up as well, but if we just raise them like Teddy, they'll turn out perfectly.'

**Author's Note - Well, here's the next chapter, obviously. I feel like it ended weirdly, but I couoldn't figure out how else to end it. I wanted it to end with a sensitive line from Ginny. Hm, ah yes. Who else feels like making a time turner or something and going to July 2009? Not only would we skip school, we'd get to the Half Blood Prince movie. (I know time turners don't go forwards, but I can dream right?) Bloody Warner Brothers... Growls**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	7. Telling Teddy

'Harry, how're we going to tell everyone else?'

'Who's everyone else?'

'Andromeda, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Gabriella...'

'Oh, er... write them? We can tell Andromeda though.'

'Well, yeah, but how do I write it?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. Just write that we're going to be parents or something like that.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled a piece of parchment towards her. The two of them were in their sitting room Friday evening enjoying their time together. They weren't getting Teddy until the next morning.

_Charlie,_

_You're going to be an uncle again. We'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut._

_Ginny and Harry._

Wincing inwardly at how pathetic she thought it sounded, Ginny addressed the letter and put it to the side, starting on one for Gabriella.

_Gabriella_

_How are you? We haven't seen each other for ages. How's Dana? And Riel? You've probably read in the Prophet that I've resigned from the Harpies. And... I'm pregnant. Harry and I hadn't planned it, but of course for me, things never go as planned. I'd love to see you and Riel and Dana some time. Please don't tell anyone,_

_Ginny_

She then wrote to Luna, asking how she was, telling her to visit soon and slipping in that she was pregnant asking that they keep quiet. She wrote the same type of letter to Neville and Hagrid as well.

She gathered the letters into her hands and took them to Morwenna, their Snowy owl, and strapped each letter onto her legs.

Stroking the Potter's beloved owl, Ginny said, 'don't forget to rest at someone's house if you must. They're for Charlie, Luna, Hagrid, Neville, and Gabriella. Don't let anyone else read them.'

Morwenna moved her head in what Ginny supposed was a nod and hopped onto the window sill before taking off.

Satisfied, Ginny made her way through the house back to the sitting room where Harry was dozing. Gently, she sat down next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

--

Ginny was woken by a very loud, very irritating tapping. Disoriented and confused as to where she was, Ginny sat up and let her eyes adjust to the semi dark room. Relieved to see she was in her sitting room, Ginny stumbled out of Harry's grasp and followed the tapping sound.

'This is stupid, why I'm not using my wand...' Ginny mumbled as she searched her pockets and located her wand. 'Lumos.'

Opening the window, Ginny let Morwenna fly in, five letters attached to her leg. Morwenna lifted her left leg where there was only one letter. Confused, Ginny removed the letter and saw that it wasn't her writing but her friend's.

Seeming to be relieved of her set task, Morwenna left the house once again.

Excited, Ginny opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I sent your owl back right away with this reply. _

_I can't believe you're pregnant! Why didn't you owl me earlier? Well, I'm expecting again as well!_

_You and Harry have definitely got to come over! I miss seeing that fiery red hair of yours! Owl back with days you're free._

_Riel and Dana are fine. Riel's been working hard in Magical Transportation and Dana's been sleeping very well._

_How are you and Harry doing? How's Harry at the Auror Headquarters?_

_So, remember to owl back with those dates you'll be available,_

_Gabriella, Riel and Dana_

Ginny finished reading with a smile on her face. Glancing at the time, she was surprised to see it was almost eleven. They'd be getting Teddy at ten the next morning.

Padding in her socks to Harry, she softly shook him awake.

'Harry...'

'Hm...?'

'You may want to sleep in bed. If you sleep the rest of the night on the sofa you're sure to have a sore shoulder the way you're laying.'

'Huh...? Oh, thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

--

'Hey Teddy!'

'Uncle Harry!'

Ginny smiled as she watched Teddy run into Harry's arms. She went next to Andromeda and laughed with her as Harry threw him into the air.

When his feet hit the ground, Teddy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room. Flashing an apologetic smile, Harry followed.

'Would you like to come in for a while Andromeda?' Andromeda hesitated before allowing Ginny to hang her cloak for her. 'Would you like some tea?'

'That would be lovely dear.' Andromeda followed Ginny into the kitchen and took a seat as Ginny waved her wand around, preparing the tea.

When Ginny set Andromeda's cup in front of her, Andromeda took a sip before asking, 'So dear, does this have anything to do with why you've resigned from the Harpies?'

Ginny stared at her before shaking her head in amazement. 'Yes.'

'Will you tell me please.' Ginny could tell it wasn't a question but a statement.

'I erm, I'm... pregnant?'

A grin broke onto Andromeda's face. 'Oh that's brilliant news dear! When did you find out?'

'Last week.'

'I suppose you and Harry are excited?'

'Oh yes, very excited. We just hope Teddy feels the same...' Ginny's face turned serious.

'Ah, so you haven't told him?'

'No, we were thinking of telling him tomorrow. That way he can calm down before he goes home with you and it won't wreck our weekend together.'

'That's a good idea,' Andromeda said approvingly.

'I was wondering... would you fancy coming to dinner tomorrow at the Burrow? You haven't been there for ages it seems.'

'No I haven't. That would be lovely though. Thank you for inviting me dear.'

'It's all right. Mum loves feeding people.' Andromeda laughed along with Ginny.

'Well I must get going; I've a few errands I need to run. I'll see you tomorrow?'

Ginny nodded and followed Andromeda to the door, locating her cloak for her.

'See you then Andromeda.'

Closing the door behind her, Ginny blew out a breath.

That was done.

--

Dinner at the Burrow that Sunday was one of the quietest ones in Ginny's opinion. No one spoke and Ginny made sure to keep her eyes off of her oldest and youngest brother and focus on keeping Teddy clean.

'Ginny dear, when are you going to find a midwife? You can't have the baby without a midwife.'

Ginny was going to reply to her mother's risky question before Teddy interrupted. 'Who's having baby?'

'Teddy, you don't interrupt,' Andromeda quickly chastised him. Ginny winced inwardly. She hadn't wanted to tell him with an audience.

Glancing at Harry for reassurance, Ginny took a deep breath and said, 'I am. You're going to have a god brother Teddy. You'll have someone else to play with.'

The reaction may have been comical if it hadn't been directed at herself.

'No!' Teddy's scream could have been heard miles around. He pushed his plate off of the table, his roast and peas flying onto the ground alongside his fork.

'Teddy-' He wouldn't listen to Harry and jumped from his chair, running to the Burrow.

Giving Andromeda a significant glance that obviously meant _'let me go', _Harry pushed his chair back with the back of his knees and went after his godson.

Not looking at anyone, Ginny sat, her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall. Teddy wasn't supposed to react like this. He was supposed to be happy. Only when she heard a door slam from the direction of the house did Ginny move. She stood keeping her eyes downcast and ran to the Burrow's back door.

Walking up the stairs, Ginny stayed quiet as she listened for movement. When she reached her old room, she paused and opened the door to see Harry wrestling with his godson.

'Teddy, please stay still.'

'No.'

'Teddy, listen to me. Now.'

'No!'

'Teddy, listen to your godfather right now.' Harry's head whipped to the side when Ginny spoke and Teddy fell limp. Mouthing thank you to his wife, Harry turned back to Teddy and lifted him to his lap as Ginny sat beside them.

'Teddy, what's wrong?'

'No.'

'Don't you want a new friend to play with?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'You forget about me.' The reply was muffled in Harry's shirt but both adults heard it.

'Teddy, we'll never forget you.' Ginny's voice was soft, quiet and soothing. 'We love you _so_ much. We could never forget about you.'

Teddy's shoulders started to shake and Harry quickly shifted him so the little boy was cradled in his arms. Even though he was six, he was awfully short.

'Shhh...' Harry shifted him again so he was able to hug him, rubbing soft circles on his back.

After a few minutes, when Teddy's cries had subsided, Harry pulled back and wiped his face with a cloth Ginny had conjured.

'Teddy, we'll never forget about you. Remember that, okay?' There was a pause before a quiet ''kay,' was heard.

Their heads snapped to the door as it creaked open. Andromeda entered quietly and headed over to the trio.

'Is everything all right?' She asked quietly.

'Eventually...'

--

Hermione watched Ginny run to the Burrow. Seething, she turned to Bill and Ron who were sitting side by side.

'You two are such pathetic prats.' It was a statement and was said calmly.

'Who? Us?'

'Yes you Ronald.'

'What did we do?'

'It's what you _didn't_ do. You were supposed to apologize! You're making their life miserable!'

'Wel-'

'It's not about you!' Hermione yelled, clearly frustrated. 'It's about your only sister and your only brother in law! They're going through a difficult time, not having expected this, and then it's happening! They don't know how to react! And then, the family finds out by accident and you two act like big headed prats! Then you go and question their marriage which any normal person who used their eyes wouldn't do! You know they love each other! Give it a damn break, apologize and be happy for them!'

Not able to handle it anymore, Hermione sprinted to the house and flung the door open. Going quietly now, she tip toed up the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's old bedroom door from which movement was heard. Sighing, she leaned against the opposite wall and slid down, closing her eyes with a sigh.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Andromeda stepped out followed by Ginny and Harry, the latter of who was holding Teddy.

'Hermione!' Harry said, clearly surprised. 'What're you doing down there?'

'I was tired of trying to reason with the two biggest gits in the world.'

Confused, but not asking any questions, Harry held out his free hand and helped his friend to her feet.

'Thanks. I didn't think I'd be able to stand by myself.' Grinning, Harry followed Hermione, Ginny and Andromeda into the Burrow's kitchen.

**Author's Note - Well, a few notes. Morwenna is a name taken from the Septimus Heap series. I love those books almost as much as Harry Potter. Does anyone know if there is fanfiction for the series? Um, I'm really pleased with Hermione's little speech. I loved writing it. I hope everyone enjoys,**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	8. Gabriella

'Mum?' Ginny was standing in the Burrow's kitchen, looking for her mother.

'In the sitting room dear.' Ginny followed her mother's voice and found her sitting in a chair knitting by hand. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yes, I'm just here to tell you Harry and I won't be at dinner on Sunday.'

'What? Why ever not? You must come!'

'Sorry mum, we're having company stay for the weekend.'

'Who? Bring them with you!'

'Mum, I'm not a child anymore. You can't tell me what to do,' Ginny said coolly.

'Of course you're not,' her mum said distractedly. 'But that doesn't mean you can go and miss our family dinners. Speaking of, have you found a midwife yet?'

_Speaking of? _Ginny asked herself. She hadn't mentioned anything of the sort. 'I've already found a midwife. I'm not completely irresponsible mum.'

'Who have you chosen? Why don't you tell your own mother about these things Ginevra?'

Ginny's blood began to boil. She hated when her mum called her by her real first name, and then she accuses her of not being open with her mother. 'I'm sorry if I wanted to keep my own private matters _private_, mum.'

'Ginny dear, these are things you ought to tell your own mother. Who have you chosen?'

'Audrey,' Ginny replied without hesitation.

'Audrey who?' Her mum snapped.

'Audrey Lorate. Or, you know her better as a Weasley.'

'Percy's wife? Why would you choose her? No one in the family's chosen her before.' She stopped her rant and looked at her daughter, clearly waiting for an answer.

'I realized that. But Harry and I trust her, she's the only healer we know personally, and we know she won't tell anyone what happens.'

'Ginny dear, I know many healers, let me floo one right away.'

Staring at her mum in horror, Ginny did the only thing she could think of; she pulled her wand and vanished every single grain of floo powder.

'What the hell are you doing?' Ginny yelled.

'Ginevra! Language!'

'To hell with language! I'm tired of this whole bloody family butting into our personal life!'

'Ginevra Molly Weasley!'

'I'm a Potter now mum,' Ginny replied bitterly as she wiped tears from her cheeks. 'So, I'll see you next Sunday, maybe.' And Ginny left the house, slamming the door behind her before apparating away.

--

'Hey Ginny. What's wrong?' Harry had just arrived home to find Ginny sitting on the small sofa in their room, staring blankly at the wall.

'I hate my family.'

Confused, Harry sat beside her. 'Er, everyone?'

'No, just Bill, Ron, Mum...' She listed the three nonchalantly.

'Your mum? What happened?'

'Oh I told her we wouldn't be at dinner Sunday. You know how she gets when someone isn't at dinner. Anyways, she turned to the midwife discussion again. When I told her we had Audrey, she decided that she would floo and get someone else for us.'

Harry stared dumbfounded at his wife. Never had he thought Mrs Weasley would do something like that. He knew she could be very controlling but this...?

'Why can't my family just be happy for us?' Ginny burst out, startling Harry.

'Well I know, Percy, Audrey, Charlie-'

'Don't count Charlie in. We haven't gotten a reply yet.'

'Right, well Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Hermione, you dad and well, you mum's not upset but more of...'

'A controller?' Ginny suggested dryly.

'I suppose.'

Ginny snorted. 'I reckon mum's been a controller since she was born. When I was a kid mum would-' But what Mrs Weasley did when Ginny was a child, Harry never found out as she jumped up from her spot on the sofa and raced to the bathroom.

Not knowing whether she was going to the loo or vomiting, Harry didn't follow until he heard retching noises and then he sprinted to the bathroom.

When she was done, Ginny leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Sorry about that.'

'S'okay.'

Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes watering at the acidic taste still in her mouth. She was overcome with such a strong wave of thankfulness for having Harry that she started to sob and threw herself at Harry.

Taken aback, Harry awkwardly patted her on the back, hoping that it was only the hormones making her this teary.

--

'Gabriella!' Ginny's yell of joy was drowned in a high shriek and Ginny was almost knocked over.

Righting herself, Ginny threw herself back into her best friend's arms.

'I've missed you Gabriella!'

'And I, you! Why have we waited so long to see each other again?'

'Because we're strange.'

'That we are. Now let go of me so I can look at you properly.'

Ginny laughed and stepped back from her friend. Her shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness. She looked more or less the same except for the small bump protruding from her jumper.

Excited to catch up with her friend, Ginny pulled her to the sitting room.

'How far along are you?'

'Four months, and guess what!'

Ginny eyed Gabriella suspiciously. 'What?'

'I'm having twins!' Ginny's jaw dropped.

'Twins?' Gabriella nodded.

'I had an appointment yesterday. Just found out then.'

'Oh, that's exciting!' Gabriella grinned and unconsciously rubbed her belly.

'I'm supposing your family's been really supportive? It must've been a shock to them though. I- what's the matter? Did I mention something off limits?'

Even though her mood had dampened at the mention of her family, Ginny still managed to laugh at how Gabriella asked her question.

'No, it's just... Ron and Bill are being prats about this, and then my mum's trying to control all my choices...'

'Ah...' Gabriella nodded sympathetically. 'Are they playing the 'I don't approve' card?'

'Yes. In their mind, Harry and I only snog and hold hands.'

'Well obviously you do just a little more than that.' Gabriella winked causing Ginny to blush furiously.

'Thanks Gabs.'

'My pleasure. So where's the other half of you?'

'You mean Harry? He's at the Ministry. He should be home in an hour or so. Here, I'll show you to your room.'

Dragging her bag behind her, Gabriella followed her friend up the stairs to the second floor.

'Do I get to stay in Teddy's room?' Gabriella joked.

'Nice try, but I think the colours would be too much for you.'

'Hah, the sad thing is you're probably right.'

Laughing, Ginny opened the door across from Teddy's, diagonal from hers and entered, Gabriella following.

'Hm, I like it. Simple, just like you and Harry. Ah, I see you've also given me blue bed covers. Does it have anything with me being a Ravenclaw?'

'No actually,' Ginny looked surprised and then turned sheepish. 'They were the only clean ones.'

Gabriella burst into laughter.

--

'Harry!' Ginny's sing song voice got louder as she descended the stairs.

'Er, yes?'

'Do you remember who our guest for the week is?'

'Of course.' Harry gave Ginny a kiss. 'You couldn't stop talking about her,' He replied dryly. 'Where is she?'

'Right here.' Harry looked up the stairs and grinned, watching Gabriella saunter down the stairs.

'Hey Gabriella. Long time no see.' Harry gave her a quick hug.

'I know. It must be what? Three months?'

'Something of that sort.'

'Guess what Harry,' Ginny said.

'...What?'

'Gabriella's having twins!'

Harry looked at his wife's friend amusedly. 'Oh really? Good luck.'

'Very funny.'

'You should hope they don't turn out a pair of trouble makers,' Ginny said. 'How old is Dana now?'

'She's going on two.'

'Wait until your twins hit the terrible twos.' Ginny grinned evilly.

'Thanks for that Ginny,' was the reply.

_**Gabriella is dedicated to my best friend whom she is based on. I'll love you forever besttie! 3 p**_

**Author's Note - Well, here's the next. I got a few reviews asking who Gabriella is. Hopefully this clears things up for you. Just a quick plea for help; seeing as I'm fourteen and have never been pregnant, I don't really know when someone starts to show, if you understand what I'm talking about. If someone could just comment in a review, I'd be forever grateful. I hope everyone enjoyed this. As for the next chapter, I'm going to start writing it later and hopefully the wait won't be too long. Don't give up on me though! Um, the whole Mrs Weasley scene was fun for me to write. I've always thought of her as slightly controlling, wanting things to go her way. I just hope I didn't offend any Mrs Weasley lovers.**


	9. Breaking News

'Harry, do you still love me?'

'What?' Harry turned over in the bed to look at Ginny. It was the second night of Gabriella's stay and everyone was tired. They had stayed up late playing exploding snap. 'Of course I still love you. Why wouldn't I?'

Ginny pulled the bed sheets with her as she sat up, her knees pulled to her chest. Harry did the same, casting a silencing charm over the room in case Ginny got a little emotional. He didn't want to wake Gabriella.

'I've been a bloody emotional mess lately,' she whispered into her knees. 'I've been crying over the stupidest things, at least once a day. And then I've been vomiting a few times a day. Just wait until I'm the size of a whale and you can't hug me, my ankles are swollen, my breasts are huge, and I'm tired all the time, cranky...'

'Ginny,' Harry said, amused. 'Where did you hear all this? How do you know all that's going to happen?'

'I've seen Fleur go through it three times and Audrey twice. I _know_ what's going to happen.'

'Okay, when that does happen, I'll love you still. This doesn't change anything about _us_ Ginny.'

'Thank you,' Ginny let herself fall back into the mess of pillows and Harry followed, pressing his forehead to hers.

'I still love you Ginny.'

Ginny grinned. 'And I still love you.'

--

'Where are we _going_?' Ginny demanded, removing her hand from Gabriella's. They were in muggle London Sunday afternoon; Gabriella's last day staying with the Potters.

'You'll see. Now come _on_!' Getting irritated, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled through the street, past jewellery stores, restaurants and clothing stores. 'Here we are!'

Ginny looked into the store and saw,

'Maternity clothes!' She exclaimed incredulously. 'Gabriella, I'm only two months along! You can't even tell. You probably won't be able to for another two months!'

'I know, but c'mon. It'll be fun. Besides _I_ need some new clothes. I borrowed most of mine to my sister in law.'

'Fine,' Ginny followed slowly as Gabriella opened the door and entered the store of heavily pregnant women.

Glancing around, Ginny followed Gabriella. She really had no idea what size she would need and didn't want to buy anything for the sake of it.

'Aw, isn't this _cute?_' The biggest difference between the two friends was that while Ginny enjoyed shopping, she couldn't go for more than two hours. Three at the maximum. Gabriella on the other hand could go all day if she was able too.

'Lovely,' Ginny muttered.

--

Ginny collapsed on the sofa in her room with a groan. Gabriella was packing her things in her room.

'Tired?' An amused voice asked.

Startled, Ginny sat up and glanced at the door to the connected bathroom. 'I didn't realize you were there.'

'Apparently.'

Ginny glared at Harry. 'You know I can't shop for more than two hours. We must've been gone six hours!'

'It was actually only four, but you were close.'

'Shut up.'

Harry raised his hands. 'Sorry.'

Ignoring him, Ginny chucked her purse into the closet and pushed past Harry, slaming the bathroom door in his face.

Not quite sure what had just happened, Harry ran his hand through his hair and made his way down to the kitchen.

Dropping into a chair, Harry went over everything that he had said that could have possibly irritated her.

'Something wrong Harry?'

Jumping up from his chair, Harry spun around only to come face to face with Gabriella. 'Bloody _hell_ Gabriella!' He exclaimed, clutching at his chest. 'Don't do that!'

Gabriella gave him a sheepish smile. 'Sorry; I just assumed you had heard me coming down the stairs. Anyways, that's beside the point. Is something wrong? You seem troubled.'

Harry gazed at her speechless. 'How can you tell?'

She shrugged. 'I've always been able to tell when people are feeling down. I remember when you and Ginny had a row, she was-'

'Please don't mention that row?' Harry interrupted meekly. A few years ago the two of them had gotten into a huge row, the result being them not speaking to each other for a week which had put them both in horrendous moods.

'Sorry. But really, something's bothering you.'

'It's nothing.'

'Harry...'

Wincing at the warning tone in her voice Harry spit it out. 'Fine, Ginny's in a grouchy mood at the moment and I can't figure out what I did.' Harry was definitely not expecting what happened next.

She laughed.

'Why're you laughing?' Harry asked angrily, and also a little sheepishly.

'Because, you are so clueless! It's the hormones. I hate to break it to you Harry, but you're going to go through hell while Ginny's pregnant. When a pregnant witch gets into a fight, she can hold a grudge and it could also get very nasty. With Ginny, she can hold a grudge any day and it will end up being nastier now that she's pregnant. She's stubborn normally as well which doesn't help her current condition.'

'So you mean that this is normal? Just like she's been crying for no reason, she's going to be getting angry for no reason?'

'Exactly.'

'Bloody hell, what've we gotten ourselves into?' Gabriella heard Harry mutter to himself.

'It's all right Harry; she'll come round.'

'So you say.'

--

'Harry, it's good to see you again.'

'Back at you Riel.' Harry and Riel, Gabriella's husband shook hands. With their wives being friends and having played for the Harpies together, Harry and Riel had gotten to know each other quite well. They would be dragged to various places and talk in the family box during games.

As the four were lead to their table at a muggle restaurant, Riel asked Harry, 'So how's your job been with the Auror office?'

'Fine,' Harry shrugged. He wasn't allowed to talk much about what went on for security matters. 'There haven't been that many big breaks or arrests for a couple of weeks so we've been relishing in the quiet at the office.' Riel nodded. 'How's your job in Magical Transportation?'

'The usual. I've been placed in the portkey office for a while. It's tedious and can get quite boring, but it gives you time to think.'

Harry nodded his understanding and sat down beside Ginny across from Riel as their waitress handed them their menus.

There was a pause in conversation as everyone ordered a drink (Ginny with a little help from Harry) and they all decided on their meal.

Once everyone had informed the waitress of their choice of meal, Riel turned to Harry and Ginny and grinned. 'So Gabriella tells me you two are going to be parents.'

'Yes, and Gabriella tells _me_ that you're going to be having twins,' Ginny challenged back, grinning.

'Yeah,' Riel flipped his long brown hair over his shoulder and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. 'We shoulder be able to handle it; Dana's almost two and we haven't screwed her up.'

'Where _is_ Dana right now?' Harry asked.

'Oh she's at my sister's,' Riel answered.

'Ah...'

'So, you nervous?' Riel asked, a mischievous twinkle in his grey-blue eyes.

'Riel!' Gabriella elbowed him in the side viciously. 'Don't scare them,' she hissed.

'How would you scare us?' Ginny asked curiously.

Shrugging, Gabriella said, 'I don't know, I just don't want him to say something tactless.'

'I wouldn't say anything tactless!' Riel protested.

'Of course love,' Gabriella gave him a pat on the cheek just as their food arrived.

Giving his wife a lasting glare, Riel began eating his meal while the other three laughed at him, picking up their cutlery.

**Author's Note - Thanks to;**

**keelycal**

**allie's hope**

**GinnyW365**

**Fran**

**for clearing the whole concept of when women start to show during a pregnancy. After your reviews and a little research on the internet which matched what you said, I've decided on the months. Thanks again! Okay, well, the first part of this chapter is overflowing with fluff! Whew... Um, it was really hard to write this. I had absolutely no inspiration and was completely depressed. I would deeply appreciate it if you would rad my new one shot as well. It's called 'I Miss You'. Just a simple angsty and fluffy Harry/Ginny story tking place after Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	10. Warnings

'Did anyone _not_ approve of you being pregnant Fleur?'

Ginny was sitting in her sister in law's bedroom, while the three children had their nap. Contrary to her previous feelings towards the French woman, over the years Ginny had warmed to her, realising that she could be very sweet and thoughtful.

'Zat I know of? Non. Why? Ees Bill being a bother again?'

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. 'No, I haven't talked to him for two and a half weeks. It's just; three of the Weasleys are being...'

'Please, do not finish zat sentence,' Fleur said, smiling slightly. 'But do tell, who ees ze ozzer Weasley? I know one ees Ron as well...'

'Mum.'

'Your mozzer?' Fleur asked incredulously.

'Yeah, she tried to make me change my midwife.'

'Ah, but _pourquoi?_ Who ees your midwife?'

'Audrey.'

'Aud- ah, I see your logic.' Ginny smiled half heartedly. Sometimes Fleur caught on right away, and it made Ginny forever grateful.

'I don't see mum's logic though. She goes on how no one in the family's used her before and all that rubbish. Why can't they just be happy for Harry and I?' She was starting to break down again. Oh, she hated these hormones.

'Come 'ere Ginny.' Fleur gave the space beside her a pat and beckoned Ginny over.

Realising she was about to have a complete breakdown, Ginny stumbled towards Fleur who put her arm around the younger witches shoulders.

'N-no one ca-can be happy f-for us. Th-they alwa-ays have to f-find somethi-thing negative.'

Fifteen minutes later Fleur pushed the hair away from Ginny's face and stood.

'I will be right back. You stay 'ere.'

Ginny nodded, giving a hiccough.

'Ginny!'

Glancing up a few minutes later, Ginny was surprised to see Hermione rush into the room right to her side.

'Her- _hic_- mione? What are _hic_ you doing here?'

'Fleur flooed me at the Ministry. She thought someone closer would be able to calm you.' Ginny couldn't believe that Fleur had been so thoughtful.

'But h-_hic_-ow did you manage to get _hic_ away from the Ministry?'

'We were having a slow day. It's all right,' Hermione said shrugging.

So the two friends sat in silence while they listened to three kids run around below them combined with the sound of Fleur's voice.

'What's upsetting you Ginny?'

Ginny jumped at the sudden loud noise and turned to face Hermione.

'Everything,' she said flatly, turning away.

'Ginny, I know how you fe-'

'Oh don't feed me that rubbish '_I know how you feel'. _If you knew how I felt you wouldn't be asking what's upsetting me.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew Ginny was right.

'Ginny, I'm just trying to help.'

'I know.'

'Ginny, please don't be short with me.'

'I'm _not_ being short with you.'

_This is ridiculous_ Hermione thought. 'Ginny, let me take you home, you can have a nap.'

'I don't need a bloody nap,' Ginny snapped at her but stood all the same.

Sighing in relief inwardly, Hermione started to guide Ginny down the stairs by her elbow until Ginny yanked it out of her grasp.

Scandalized at the behaviour of her friend, Hermione let her hands drop to her sides and followed her into the kitchen.

--

'Thank you Fleur,' Ginny mumbled into the blouse of her sister in law.

'Eet was nothing,' Fleur gave Ginny a pat on the back before releasing her.

'It meant more to me that you were willing to listen than you think.'

Fleur smiled politely and watched her sister in laws floo from her home.

Hermione arrived in the Potter's sitting room first and stood aside, brushing soot from her cloak.

Ginny came through, but she ended up falling on her bottom; not how Ginny usually arrived by flooing.

'Bloody hell,' Hermione heard her grumble as she stood.

'Have a good rest Ginny.'

'Huh, oh sure.' Hermione bit her lip again and watched Ginny slowly make her way up the stairs. She was worried about Ginny. If her family didn't fix things soon, the Potters were going to be living a life from hell.

Just as Hermione was about to floo home, a thought struck her and instead she said, 'Ministry of Magic' and was gone in a whirl of green flames.

Making her way through the atrium, Hermione approached the lift only to see them closing.

'Hold the door please! Hold the door!'

Too late. Hermione watched, angry and annoyed as the lift disappeared from her sight. Sighing, she stood, tapping her foot on the floor.

Finally another lift appeared and Hermione was the first one in.

'Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' Not having been on this floor very often, Hermione had to glance at a sign to see which way to go.

As she made her way down the corridor, Hermione formed her conversation in her head. Coming to a stop, Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy wooden doors that read '_Aurors Headquarters'. _

Glancing down the long corridor of cubicles she could see, Hermione let out an agitated sigh. _How come I've never been to visit him up here before? I don't even know where his cubicle is!_

Hermione was somewhat relieved to see that the doors had names on them. _At least I won't have to open every door..._

Finally, at the very last few cubicles, Hermione came across the one she was looking for.

Knocking she waited a few moments but received no answer. Making up her mind, Hermione turned the door handle and entered the small office.

Noting that it was somewhat clean and organized, Hermione took a seat on the corner of the desk making sure not to look at any of the papers scattered over it. She knew secrecy was a very big part of being an auror and she had no intention of getting him into trouble.

She waited ten minutes before she heard the door open and a muffled yell of surprise.

'Hermione! What are you doing in here! Bloody hell you almost gave me heart failure!'

Harry stood in the doorway, one hand on the door handle, the other which was holding a file filled with papers was resting on his chest.

'Sorry Harry,' Hermione grinned and hopped down from her perch on the desk. 'I've been waiting for you for ten minutes! Where were you?'

'I was talking to Robards. What are you doing here though? You've never been up here before. Wait a moment, how did you manage to get in here?'

'Where? Your office? It was unlocked.'

Harry groaned and shut the door with a wave of his wand and sat down behind his desk. 'I always forget to lock my door.' Gathering all of his papers with his wand, Hermione watched as he stuffed them into a drawer. She could tell he was hiding them from her.

'I didn't look at any of those,' Hermione said.

'What? Oh, er... thanks. Why're you here? I would imagine you'd go see Ron, not me.'

Hermione felt herself flush. 'Am I not allowed to visit you then?'

'What? No, of course not! But you must be here for a reason.'

'Well... yes.' Harry could sense the hesitation in her voice.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong per say... I just wanted to warn you.'

'Warn me? Of what?' Harry's face twisted into a bemused expression.

'Well, you might want to be careful what you say when you get home. Ginny's been in an awful mood today.'

'Ginny- but, how would you know? Don't you have to work today?'

'Well yes.' Harry didn't pursue the subject.

'Thanks for the warning... I think.'

'Well I'll leave you to your work. See you Sunday?'

'Er, I don't know. Bye Hermione.'

Hermione gave a little wave and stepped out of Harry's office, a frown on her face. Because of three family members, the Potters might stop coming to the Sunday dinners completely. Oh, she was going to make those Weasleys pay for that.

--

Ginny collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out, mentally and physically. Giving a yawn, she rolled over onto her side and immediately fell asleep.

**Author's Note - This chapter feels like complete rubbish. It's mostly a filler, except for a little tid bit which has a place in one of the upcoming chapters. Um... just so everyone knows, updates are going to be a lot slower now that schools starting to catch up on me. Also, I posted a plea for help on 'Changes' and no need to worry! I have a plot completely worked out, I just don't know when I'll start writing and posting it. It's still in the drafting process. So anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**(September fourth - I was writing the next chapter, and I suddenly realized that I had written that Harry said he was talking to Ron when he sees Hermione. See anything wrong with that? They're supposed to be fighting, so I just fixed that up.)**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	11. Confrontations

_Ginny and Harry_

_Potter! How dare you knock my sister up! _

_Sorry, I'm joking. I couldn't resist. I'm actually very happy for you both; once I got over the shock of course._

_I got a letter each from Bill and Ron as well. They went on making it sound like you were about to leave one another any minute. Honestly those two are so thick..._

_I'm going to be in England in a week and would love to see you two at Sunday dinner._

_Hoping you both are well,_

_Charlie_

'This, this is what a brother is supposed to say and feel.' Ginny stood from her armchair and went to sit next to Harry on the sofa, handing him the letter.

'That was nice of him.' Harry commented.

'Charlie's always been the most understanding of my brothers. He doesn't overreact.'

'You mean he has the most sense?'

Ginny laughed slightly. 'Yeah, basically.'

--

'We should do this more often,' Ginny commented Sunday evening. Her and Harry were lounging on the sofa in their bedroom eating muggle pizza.

They had decided to skip the family dinner at the Burrow, feeling that they would just ruin it again.

'That is very true,' Harry replied picking an onion off of his pizza.

'Don't you like onions?'

Harry made a face and removed another. 'Not particularly. I've always rather detested them actually.'

'Hm, I never knew that.'

'Now you do.' Harry leaned back and pulled Ginny with him, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'Mhm,' Ginny settled into the embrace, relishing in the quiet. 'You realize,' she said. 'That in seven months, we won't be able to do this? The little one will be keeping us on our toes. Crying, burping, nappies, feeding...'

'Don't ruin, please?' Harry closed his eyes in a grimace.

Not caring what Harry thought, Ginny placed her head on Harry's shoulder and yawned.

'Are you tired already?' Harry asked, eyebrow raised. 'It's only seven thirty. Ginny gave a half shrug and burrowed further into her companion. She shivered a little and felt Harry drape a heavy afghan over the both of them. Yawning once more, Ginny vaguely felt Harry kiss her forehead and a murmured 'I love you' before she drifted into unconsciousness.

--

Mrs Weasley was worried. Dinner was about to start any minute and Harry and Ginny had not arrived yet. Standing in front of the fireplace, Mrs Weasley decided to take matters into her own hands and threw some green powder into the fireplace and spoke the Potter's address clearly.

What she experienced wasn't what she expected.

Instead of feeling herself spin around like was usual, she didn't move at all. Trying again, resulting with the same outcome, Mrs Weasley marched into the garden and grabbed Hermione by the elbow.

'Hermione dear, may I speak to you for a moment please?' Instead of waiting for a reply, Hermione found herself being dragged back into the Burrow.

'What's wrong Mrs Weasley?'

'I tried flooing Ginny's, but I didn't go anywhere. Perhaps you know what the problem is?'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded shortly. Oh, she knew what it meant when you couldn't floo to someone's. They were either not connected or had blocked their fireplace from visitors. Hermione thought the latter was more probable.

'Er, either they aren't connected, or they've...'

'Yes?'

'Hem, or they've blocked their fireplace from visitors...'

Hermione watched with growing fear as Mrs Weasley's face turned a bright red; something that always happened when she was angry.

'Are you trying to tell me that they've blocked us from getting there?'

'Yes.'

'How dare they! Are we not important enough for them anymore? Oh, just they wait until I get my hands on them...'

Hermione winced inwardly and quickly left the kitchen. She re entered the garden and sat down between Fleur and Ron.

'What's wrong?' Ron noticed her angry glare.

'Harry and Ginny aren't coming tonight.'

Apparently she chose the wrong time to speak however when the whole table went silent.

'Why not? How do you know?' Percy demanded.

'They've blocked their fireplace from any visitors. As for why...' She looked round at Ron and Bill in turn.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! Give it a break!'

'I will _not_ give it a break Ronald! My two best friends are starting to distance themselves from us. One of them _was _your best friend too. I think you may have blown that though. The other is you sist-'

But Hermione was drowned out as an angry looking Mrs Weasley levitated the food onto the table. Ron's reaction ruined her speech.

Oh, she would get him.

--

'Ronald, we need to talk.' Hermione sat up in bed that Sunday night. She had a book propped on her legs and Ron was climbing into his side. It was nearing midnight, the both of them having just gotten back from the Burrow.

'Can it wait Hermione? I've got to get to the office early tomorrow.'

'No Ronald, I'm sorry, but this issue cannot wait.'

Ron glanced up curiously. She had been calling him 'Ronald' a lot lately. She usually only called him that when he was irritating her or when she was angry with him.

'Okay... what's up?'

'Have you missed anything lately?'

Ron had no idea where this was going. 'Er... no?'

Hermione slammed her book shut with a loud _snap_. 'No? No! Have you not missed your best friend at all these past three weeks? Have you not missed talking with him at headquarters lately? How can you be so selfish?'

So this was where it was going... 'Okay Hermione, you listen-'

'No, _you_ listen to _me_ Ron. Ever since you found out that Ginny is pregnant, you've been acting like the world's biggest arse! Yes I cursed, get used to it because if you keep this shite up, you won't be able to have your own children! You're being such a big headed prick!'

'Hermione,' Ron interrupted. 'Would you stop cursing? It doesn't sound right! It does sound sexy though...' Ron leaned over with a suggestive smile but Hermione pulled away in disgust.

'Ron! How can you act like this? You're making their lives miserable! I've talked to them recently, unlike you. They're living like they've nothing to live for. I just, for them?' Hermione finished weakly and untangled herself from the bed sheets. She stood and picked up her book from where it had fallen in her tirade. Grabbing her dressing gown and a heavy blanket, she stomped to the door.

'Where're you going?' Ron cried desperately.

'I'm sleeping in the guest room until you can wrap you thick head around what I said. Or until you figure out whose emotions you're toying with and how to fix the problem.' She paused. 'In fact, I'm going to be sleeping in there until you make things up.'

Ron stared at the door his wife had just closed and rubbed his forehead. He leaned into the pillows and went over everything that had been said in the last three weeks regarding this situation...

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's been a longer wait than you're used to. School and soccer's been swamping me lately and I've come home too tired to write. Not to metnion that I had to think about how this chapter was going to go. I'm thinking about the next chapter as soon as I post this. I actually just finished typing this. So it's the weekend really soon, (WOOT WOOT!) and I'll be able to write a lot more than I did this week. Don't give up on me, and as for this chapter, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Oh, I did make a change in the last chapter. I added an author's note on what was changed if you're wondering... so I suppose that's all. Enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	12. Being Stupid

Ron did not sleep well that night. He tossed and turned for most of it, thinking about everything that had happened. He had gotten two hours of sleep at the most. So that morning, when he arrived at the Ministry, he walked to Headquarters in a trance like state.

Entering the gigantic room where the meeting scheduled for that day was to be held, Ron looked around to help pass the long walk.

Meeting room three was formerly a training room, explaining its bareness. It was a long, dark, low room. When Ron finally made it to his assigned seat, he sat down and tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at him. But there was a particular set of eyes he was aware of.

'Weasley,' a voice barked out.

'Yes?'

'Go home. You look dead on your feet.' Ron winced. 'Get some sleep and come back tomorrow with more than three hours sleep under your belt.' Robards pointed to the door and Ron stood, not bothering to protest. He'd get what he missed from someone.

All the way back to the door, Ron was aware of the pair of eyes on his back.

--

'Ron? Why're you home so early?' Hermione dropped her purse onto the floor and sat beside her husband. She was always home before him by an hour when he had regular work days. She was home before him by at least two hours when he had a meeting.

Grunt.

Hermione bit her lip and lay on her stomach beside Ron who was on his back, hand flung carelessly over his eyes. 'Ron, I... I need to apologize for my behaviour yesterday.'

Grunt.

'You deserved the yelling and the name calling, I just feel like I could have said it a little nicer.'

'Nicer?' Ron asked incredulously. 'Hermione, only you could think that you could call someone a name nicely.' Hermione blushed. 'So, since you're apologizing, does this mean you'll sleep in here again, with me?'

Hermione smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry Ron, but until you fix this whole mess up, I'm staying in the guest room. You need to know that I'm serious about this.'

'I couldn't sleep last night,' Ron muttered, changing the subject.

'Why? Because you were mulling over what I said, or because you're too used to me sleeping beside you?'

'I was thinking about what you had said. And I suppose a little of the second reason...'

'Well I'm glad to know you've been listening and thinking a little bit. Get some rest. I'll prepare dinner and wake you when it's ready.' Hermione gave him a pat on the hand and stood, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ron sighed and rolled over onto his side, staring blankly at the wall. He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

--

'Ron, wake up. Dinner's ready.' Ron felt someone shaking him slightly and groaned rolling over. He hated falling asleep during the day. It always made him feel horribly groggy.

Standing, Ron followed Hermione down the corridor and into the small kitchen where two steaming plates of meat and potatoes were. Sitting down, Ron waited pointedly for his wife to sit before he began stuffing food into his mouth. Hermione had learned long ago that no matter how many times she chastised him for his eating habits, he wouldn't stop. This fact didn't stop her from shooting glares over the table every once in a while.

As he finished eating, Ron's mind wandered to his problem at hand.

'Are you alright Ron?'

'Why does everyone think they're a perfect match?' Was blurted from Ron's mouth.

'What was that?'

'Why does everyone think Harry and Ginny are a perfect match?'

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair, sending the remaining food to the counter. 'Ron, do you remember that conversation we had around the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts?'

'Um, no?'

'I had said I was surprised they weren't engaged yet and you had starting ranting how they were too young and weren't right for each other.'

'Oh...' Ron nodded in remembrance.

'Do you remember what was said?'

He did. Hermione had pointed out that they were extremely happy when with each other. She had also pointed out that, since it was the anniversary, only Harry could make Ginny smile and vice versa. _'That usually means that the person makes them truly happy and that they're in love.'_ Hermione had said quietly.

Ron had only nodded, watching the two in question suspiciously.

'Ron, that still happens. Every year at the anniversary when Ginny get very moody, Harry's the only one who can make her smile. Ginny's the only one who can bring Harry out of one of his infamous stupors. Or, there was that time about three years ago when we were all still at your parents. Do you remember the night we snuck outside?'

Ron smiled despite his mood. How could he not forget that wonderful snog that had followed...?

'Ron, don't focus on the snogging.' Hermione snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him back from his thoughts. 'Do you remember what we heard on our way out?'

'No.'

'We were under Harry's invisibility cloak-'

'-that we borrowed without permission.'

'Yes, but that's beside the point. Remember while we were leaving, we passed Harry and Ginny on the sofa?'

'Yeah, the only reason they were lying like that was because mum and dad were out for the weekend. Still can't believe they trusted us enough.'

Hermione ignored his last sentence. 'Do you remember what Harry was saying?'

'No.'

'He was telling her he loved her and that she was the only one who could make him happy-'

'-But she was asleep-'

'-That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.'

Ron made a gagging motion.

'Oh Ronald do grow up? Males are actually very interesting to observe.'

'Observe?'

'Yes, observe. Many boyfriends will carelessly say I love you to their girlfriends in public and when both are awake, alone and such, but only those who mean it will say it while their girlfriend is asleep, like Harry. It may take courage to say it out loud, but many men won't waste their breath while she's asleep. You see? You can't judge just because she's your sister and you think it horrendous that she would shag anyone. You have to think as if she weren't your sister and Harry weren't your best friend. Give it a thought. You may come across something.'

With that closing sentence, Hermione waved her wand over the dirty dishes and left the room. Ron stared after her and processed all she had said.

How could he have been so bloody _stupid?_

**Author's Note - Oo, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a tiny bit difficult, but I'm pleased with the results. I'm sorry for the growing wait between chapters as well. I'm getting homework every night and have sports and church and family and friends I have to keep up with. So, this is basically a chapter all about Ron and Hermioine. I'm hoping the next chapter will have some Harry and Ginny, and it probably will. This was just a look at their relationship in the past and from Ron and Hermione's point of view. I can't say when the next chapter'll be out... soon I hope. Like within the next week. So I hope you all enjoyed this one. :)**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	13. Too Late

'Ginny, we have to go.' Harry sat beside his wife and gently poked her side.

'I don't want to,' Ginny slapped his hand away.

'Don't you want to see Charlie?'

'Of course I want to see Charlie. I just don't want to see the rest of the arses.' Harry winced at her language. Usually she wasn't this blunt. The pregnancy seemed to make her cuss more, Harry thought.

'You don't have to talk to them Ginny. Hell, you don't have to look at them. We can go, eat and talk to Charlie and then leave. We don't have Teddy so it should be fairly easy.'

'So you say. Hermione flooed yesterday. She said mum wasn't happy when she found out we've blocked the floo.' Harry winced yet again and swallowed. Frankly, he was terrified of Mrs Weasley when she was angry.

'Er, well... we'll just avoid her as much as possible. It can't turn out worse than what's happened recently, right?'

Ginny snorted. 'Harry, anything can get worse than it already is in my family. You should've learned that by now.'

'Well, let's get this over with.' Harry stood and helped Ginny to her feet. The two grabbed their cloaks and left their house, heading for the apparation point.

--

'Ginny, Harry! Oh you came! This is fantastic!' Hermione embraced both of her friends and eagerly led them through the house to the empty sitting room. 'Everyone's outside,' she gestured to the window where the whole Weasley clan could be seen. 'The usual warming charms are already in place... um, just a word of advice, steer clear of you mother Ginny. She was in a right state last Sunday when you two didn't show. She was extremely angry.'

'Great, thanks Hermione!' Harry said in a false cheery tone while Ginny turned a pale green.

'I think I'm going to vomit,' she said before she threw open a window and emptied her stomach, Harry by her side the whole time.

Hermione stood to the side and felt her heart melt at the sight of her two best friends. Here they were, under emotional stress and yet they still stood strong for each other, keeping a smile on their face. Hermione could tell though that they weren't really happy. She could see the exhaustion in their eyes. And the hurt that parts of the family weren't accepting of their condition. She had felt that Ron was making progress with accepting the situation, but he hadn't done anything to fix it.

As Ginny wiped her mouth with a cloth that Harry had conjured, Ron came barging into the room demanding to know where Hermione was. He caught sight of Harry and Ginny though and locked eyes with Harry. Turning red, Ron stuttered, 'Er, mu-mum wants to know when you-you're going to come outs-side.'

Hermione smiled at Ron and replied in a cheery voice, 'tell her I'll be there in a minute with Harry and Ginny, okay?'

'Er, yeah, okay.'

'Thank you Ron.'

Ron nodded hastily and turned on his heel, walking from the room and banging his shoulder on the door frame.

'I'm so sorry about Ron. He has such a thick head sometimes.'

Harry shook his head as he helped Ginny to her feet. 'Don't apologize for him Hermione. He needs to do it himself. He's very nearly ruined a long friendship. It's up to him. But you can tell him that if he doesn't come to his senses soon, he can forget about me talking to him. Of all people, I would have though him to be the most understanding and supportive. I suppose I was wrong.'

Together the three of them left the room and joined the rest of the family at the table in the back garden.

What they didn't know was that a tall red haired man had been listening the whole time.

--

Ron slumped against the closed door, and slid to the ground. He had no idea that Harry and Ginny had felt like that.

If he had known earlier; if someone had clarified things sooner, Ron wouldn't be about to lose his best friend and sister.

Shaking his head and rubbing his hand under his eyes, Ron took a deep breath. He was _not _going to start crying. That was the last thing he needed on his mind right now. The fact that someone had seen him crying.

He knew he should apologize, and soon. Now he just needed to work up the guts to do it.

--

'Charlie, it's good to see you again.'

'You as well Harry.' The brother in laws shook hands before parting so Ginny could hug her brother.

'I've missed you Charlie. You must come visit more.'

'Ah well, you know me. I can't be away from my dragons too much. By the way; congrats on the little Potter.'

Harry flushed as Ginny grinned slightly. 'Thanks Charlie, but you've already said that in your letter.'

'Eh, it doesn't hurt to say it again right?'

'Of course,' Ginny replied softly.

--

'Ginny, what's wrong?' Pudding was just finishing and Ginny was only moving her food around her plate. Harry was half heartedly picking at his treacle tart.

'Nothing's wrong Charlie.'

'Ginny, you can tell me. I don't think you've ever been this quiet. Both you and Harry look like your falling into depression or something.'

'I just... the family's having a hard time accepting things. It's nothing, really.'

'Ginny, how much have I missed? What's been going on?'

'Nothing Charlie, it's... nothing.'

'Ginny, tell me!'

'Shut _up_!' Ginny snapped irritably, pushing away from the table and stomping to the house.

Charlie looked helplessly toward Harry to see him shrug, pushing his plate away from him. 'She gets angry quite easily,' Harry explained quietly. 'You have to be gentle with what you say to her and how.'

Charlie shook his head in amazement. 'I don't know how you're going to survive Harry.'

Harry smiled grimly. 'Oh, I'll find a way.'

--

'Harry, I'm ready to leave.'

Harry nodded and stood from his chair. He gave a small wave to the still crowded table, shook Charlie's hand and stepped back to let Ginny through.

Ginny stared at Charlie a few seconds before she threw herself into his arms. Tears leaking from her eyes, she sniffed, 'when will I see you again?'

'Soon Ginny, I'll definitely come by to see the sprog when it's born. You can count on it.'

Ginny nodded and wiped tears from her face. She stepped back and avoided everyone's eyes, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry took a last glance around the table for the familiar blue eyes his friend had. Not seeing him, Harry gave a soft sigh and started towards the apparation point, Ginny in tow.

--

Ron skidded to a stop just as he heard the _pop_ of apparation. Glancing desperately towards the table where people were standing, Ron tried to locate his friend's black hair and sister's long red hair.

Not seeing either, Ron started to panic and grabbed Hermione's passing shoulder.

'Hermione, Harry and Ginny, where are they?'

'You've just missed them Ron. They just left. I'm sorry,' Hermione smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

Ron groaned and slumped against the Burrow, tears threatening to fall. He was too late.

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter. More of a filler than anything. It would have skipped a bit, but I wanted Charlie to make an appearance. So... the updates are coming slower. When I'm walking or trying to sleep, or have any free time (which is limited now) I think of how the plot could go. I'm going to start on the next chapter soon, I hope. Enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	14. Worried

They had to be avoiding the family.

That's what Ron thought for the hundredth time as he walked through the Ministry in mid November. They had missed the fourth consecutive Sunday dinner the day before.

He had seen Harry in passing at headquarters, but either he never noticed Ron or he ignored him.

He hadn't seen Ginny by herself at all. He had seen her and Harry, the two of them walking together through the ministry a few times, but only briefly as they had had to leave almost immediately as reporters spotted them. The media still had no truth as to why Ginny had retired.

Ron longed to be able to talk to Harry, joke with him about the small rows he and Hermione had. He wished to be able to tease Ginny at Sunday dinner.

Ron had never thought about how it would feel to not be speaking with his best friend. Sure they had had the occasional row during Hogwarts time, particularly during their fourth year, or when he had up and left Hermione and him while searching for the Horcruxes, but never anything this horrible.

--

Later that day, Ron was making his way through the atrium after lunch when he spotted the ever familiar head of black hair and... Long, brown, curly hair? What was Harry doing with Hermione?

Edging his way to a pillar, Ron hid behind it and waited for Harry and Hermione to pass. Ron watched as Hermione put her hand on Harry's forearm and stopped walking. She said something to which Harry shook his head no and replied. Hermione frowned, and Ron noticed for the first time that Harry looked... troubled, confused and hurt.

Hermione said something which made Harry give a sad smile before it was wiped off his face when he said something else. Hermione chewed her lip between her teeth, something she did when she was worried, thinking or both. Ron had seen her do it countless times.

Scared that something was wrong, Ron desperately wished that he wasn't such a coward. He had been put into Gryffindor for goodness sake. Yet here he was, unable to go apologize to his best friend.

Watching for a few more minutes until Hermione hugged Harry and they separated, Ron left his hiding spot, head hanging in shame.

--

"I saw you with Harry at the Ministry today." It was out of Ron's mouth before he could even register it. He winced and waited for Hermione to yell at him for eavesdropping, but instead, she sighed and sat down across from him.

"So someone was watching us. Harry was convinced someone was, but someone's always watching him."

"Is something wrong? Harry looked upset about something."

Hermione glanced at Ron over his concern for Harry but replied. "He's worried about Ginny. Apparently she's been having horrible morning sickness, at least three times a day. He said she's been waking after he leaves for the Ministry and falls asleep around eight thirty in the evening. He's really worried about her."

"Ron, I'm... I'm afraid she might be falling into depression as well."

Whatever Ron was expecting, it wasn't this.

"What? Depression? But, how? Why?"

"She's been taking it really hard that you and Bill aren't accepting her condition."

"Did you tell Harry? Does he know?"

"No, I didn't want to worry him anymore. He looks like he's been getting just enough sleep. I don't know if it's for certain either. Plus, reporters are going to start noticing something's wrong, and Ron, I'm scared for them."

Ron felt his face pale. He had to fix this. He was the source of this huge problem. "I- I..."

Hermione rubbed under her eyes and stood tiredly from her chair. "I'm going to try and get them come to Bill's birthday dinner. Maybe that'll help..."

Helplessly, Ron watched his wife leave the kitchen.

--

Harry sat on the squishy sofa in their bedroom and watched Ginny sleep. He was worried about her. His Ginny was never this quiet. Sure she was shy, but around Harry and her family and friends, you wouldn't even consider that idea.

She was strong and could take care of herself, but lately, she had needed Harry's help. He felt nervous whenever he left her alone while he went to the Ministry. He had thought of asking someone to check up on her every now and then, but he knew Ginny would _not_ appreciate that.

So he had sat and debated whether or not to ask Audrey, but, that meant he would most likely have to go to St Mungos where rumours would start, or go to Sunday dinner and face Mrs Weasley, Ron and Bill.

Hearing the rustle of bedclothes, Harry started from his thoughts and looked towards the bed where Ginny was sitting up.

Noticing Harry, Ginny sat up straighter and peered at him from behind her curtain of red hair. "Were you watching me sleep?" She asked amusedly.

"Not for very long."

"Oh. Why were you watching me?"

Harry shrugged. "I like to watch you."

Ginny blushed at Harry's bluntness and pushed the covers back, and stood with Harry, heading to the kitchen, not bothering to change from her pyjamas.

"I talked to Hermione today," Harry said casually, sitting at the table as Ginny prepared a tea.

"I haven't talked to her for such a long time now," Ginny said sadly, sitting beside Harry and leaning on his shoulder.

"She was insisting on us getting together sometime."

Ginny snorted. "Not a chance if Ron is around."

"That's what I told her," Harry sighed. "She won't take no for an answer."

"That's Hermione for you."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, a bright white otter flounced into the room and spoke in Hermione's voice. _"Harry, Ginny, would it be alright if I visited for a few minutes. By myself?"_

The otter finished replaying the message and Harry turned to his wife. "What do you think?"

"Might as well. She won't leave us alone otherwise."

Harry nodded and sent his stag, saying the wards would be down for the next five minutes.

Within thirty seconds, a _pop_ was heard from the apparation point in the back garden, and the Potters could see a bushy brown head making its way towards the back garden.

Ginny opened the door for their friend and Hermione screeched, engulfing Ginny in a very big, long, strong hug.

"Ginny! Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much!" Hermione pulled away and wiped a tear from her face, beaming at her two best friends.

After she calmed down a little, Hermione sat across from her friends in their sitting room and Harry asked teasingly,

"Did you have a reason for coming here? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing?"

Hermione flushed a light pink and shook her head. "No. I wanted to ask you two something..."

"Yes?" Ginny urged.

"This may feel like a lot, but... will you two come to Bill's birthday dinner in two weeks?"

Ginny stared gobsmacked before... "Are you out of your bloody _mind_ Hermione? Bill, he's... he's one of the reason why we haven't been to a sodding Sunday dinner in weeks!"

"Ginny, calm down..." Harry put a hand on her shaking shoulder. This was not going to end well.

"I will _not_ calm down! Just as I'm not going near that pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Ginny," Hermione started, alarmed. "You don't have to acknowledge him... I just miss seeing you both at dinner. The others miss you as well."

"We'll think about it." Ginny's curt answer clearly said the conversation was over.

Standing up sadly, Hermione picked up her cloak and made her way to the back door.

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny and then hurried towards Hermione. Grabbing her elbow, Harry stopped his friend.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that. Her temper's just gone up several notches. I, we'll think about it. Really."

Hermione smiled sadly, but Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. "It's fine Harry, really. Just... just tell Ginny that by avoiding those three, she's losing all her family."

Harry watched as Hermione hurriedly left the Potter's house and disappeared with a _pop._

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it toook so long. I rushed to finish it just now as I know I won't have time later to finishit. So, if it feels rushed, then you know that it was. Enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	15. Apologies

"Ginny!" Stunned, Ginny slowly turned on the spot to see her eldest brother briskly making his way over to her. Whatever she had been expecting when she left the house to talk to Hermione at the Ministry, it wasn't for Bill to scout her out.

Finally, finding her voice, Ginny squeaked out, "Bill?"

Turning the famous Weasley red, Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah... listen, can we talk somewhere?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes but sighed. "Fine, follow me."

Ginny irritably led Bill through the Ministry, trying to be as discreet as possible. The last thing she needed was for the press to find her, alone, at the Ministry.

Leading Bill through the Ministry, Ginny kept going until she came across a deserted corridor. Impatiently, she turned to Bill and folded her arms over her chest, foot tapping impatiently on the stone floor.

"Well?"

Bill turned an even darker shade of red and shuffled his feet, looking like a five year old caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"I- I hem," he cleared his throat and looked up, meeting his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ginny stared dumbfounded at her brother as he waited nervously for a reply. She had waited for weeks to hear those two words. Meanwhile, Bill was rambling on about what he was sorry for.

"I'm so sorry for being such a big prat Ginny. I was just surprised and... Well, you've only been married for a year. I have a right to be a little protective, don't I?"

Ginny sighed and looked at a point just past her brother's head. "Of course you have the right to be a little protective of me Bill, but just a little. You took a small issue and blew it up into such a stupid argument! Really, I..." Ginny gave a strangled sob. "I've been waiting for you to say this and, I, thank you Bill."

Turning away from Bill, Ginny ran to the end of the corridor and apparated directly home.

--

Bill stared, a completely confused and startled look etched on his face. Trying to figure out what had just happened; Bill gave up minutes later and reasoned it was the hormones.

He knew he had one last trip to make. Gulping visibly, Bill turned and attempted to find his way back to the atrium.

"Where the hell did Ginny take me?" Bill grumbled to himself as he wound his way through a maze of corridors. He had no idea she knew the Ministry that well; after all she hardly ever needed to be there.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Bill stumbled into the atrium.

Now he had to find headquarters.

Bill stepped onto the lift and waited patiently for it to make its way to the floor he needed.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Bill stepped off the lift and looked for any means of directions. Spotting an arrow that said "_Auror Headquarters," _Bill took his time and stopped outside a door baring the same title as the arrow. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and let it slam shut behind him.

Bill was standing stock still, immerged in fear. There were aurors everywhere; all you could see down the corridor was cubicles. Cubicles upon cubicles. Through some open doors to his left, Bill could see posters of wanted criminals, Quidditch teams and the occasional family photo. There were paper planes whizzing above his head and yells and talking and laughter coming from every direction.

Turning to his right, Bill spotted the firmly closed door that read _Head Auror: Gawain Robards. _Not knowing where his cubicle would be, Bill nervously knocked on the door. Hearing the quiet "come in", Bill pushed the door open and let it close behind him.

The head auror glanced up curiously and set the paper he was reading down, folding his hands in front of him. "How may I help you Mr... Weasley?"

"Er yeah, Bill Weasley that is. Um... I need to, er, speak with Harry sir. Harry Potter." Bill stopped and held his breath.

"And what, may I ask, do you need to speak with him about?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's urgent and I'd really rather not divulge the details..."

The eldest Weasley watched nervously as the head auror leaned back in his chair and studied Bill with a piercing gaze.

"Since you claim it urgent, I'll do what I can. I have a feeling Potter's on assignment at the moment though." Bill felt his stomach drop. If Harry was on assignment...

Robards stood from his chair and walked around his desk to behind Bill. "If you don't mind, I need to do a quick security check on you. Many would still love to get their hands on Potter, and I know his wife would be devastated if such a thing happened. Met her once before... charming woman, very charming. You're lucky to have such a sweet sister."

Bill swallowed hard and nodded, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes.

"Alright... just stay still a moment..." Robards waved his wand in complicated formations over Bill's head and stopped, looking pleased. "Well it's nice to know that you aren't here to do Potter in. Now follow me. You'll be lucky if he's in today. He's been accepting many field assignments for the past few weeks," Robards explained, leading him down the corridor of cubicles. "They're not dangerous mind you. More of the annoyingly logical ones where you've got to think." Robards chatted on as they walked, making Bill think that they would be lucky if Harry's cubicle was the last one.

As luck would have it, Harry's was one of the last few cubicles. Robards glanced back at Bill and reminded, "If the matter is very urgent and he's not here, we can arrange for him to be notified."

"No, it can wait if he's not available."

Robards nodded and knocked, three times in quick succession on the cubicle's firmly closed door. "Come in," was heard and the head auror quickly pushed open the door a little, sticking only his head inside.

"Busy Potter? I've got a Weasley here, can't remember which one, says it's urgent."

"Urgent? Of course, let them in. Thanks Gawain."

"Not a problem. Any difficulties and you know where to find me."

Taking a deep breath, Bill stepped inside the cubicle door and was met with the sight of a homely looking room. Bill barely caught sight of a picture of his sister and Harry on their wedding day, turned upwards on the desk before Harry was in front of him, looking quite scared.

"What's wrong Bill? Is it Ginny? Is anyone hurt?"

He seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't on speaking terms with him, Bill thought. Looking closer, Bill was ashamed to see that everyone had been right and he wrong. You could clearly see the fear, confusion and love in Harry's eyes.

"I, erm, no one's hurt Harry."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and slumped back down into his chair, rubbing underneath his eyes. "What is it then?"

Bill took a deep breath. This was it. "Harry, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour towards you. I've been making it terribly difficult for you, and I hope eventually, you'll be able to forgive me."

Shifting nervously, Bill waited for Harry to reply. Finally, after what felt like hours, Harry looked up, a faint smile on his face.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that Bill. It wasn't just you though. I should have sought you out and tried to fix it much earlier. I appreciate it though. Thank you Bill."

Bill nodded, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "Will I, er, will I be able to expect you at the dinner mum's having for my birthday?"

"It's possible."

**Author's Note - Well, here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry you've all had to wait so long! I'm really sorry and wouldn't blame you one bit if you threw rotten tomatoes at me. As for my feelings on this chapter, they're mixed. I don't know. Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one.**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	16. Bravery Breaks Through

"Pass the potatoes please, Angelina."

Bill's birthday dinner had started without a hitch. Everyone had arrived on time and the food was as good as ever. The family was talking and laughing and having an altogether good time.

Hermione laughed at a joke Audrey had just told her as she spooned some potatoes onto her plate. She put the large bowl down and picked up her fork, scooping some of the fluffy white into her mouth. She sighed in contentment, savouring the warm, rich taste of the potatoes in her mouth.

"-one next to Teddy's?"

"Of course, put them together. It'll be chaos."

Hermione looked up in time to see Ginny throw back her head and laugh at Harry's comment. She took the time to study her two best friends. Harry's face seemed more relaxed, his eyes held less hurt and more laughter in them. He was laughing along with Ginny, the two in their own world.

Ginny looked much more normal. Although she wasn't eating very much, save the small spoonful of peas on her plate, she looked happy. Her eyes were bright, and she was almost crying from laughing. Her whole aura was much more relaxed and happy.

After the Potters had stopped laughing, Hermione leaned forward eagerly and asked,

"So Harry, Ginny, who do you think the baby will look like?" Unfortunately, the table had gone quiet and everyone heard Hermione's question.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

The two answered at the same time causing the whole table to laugh.

"Me?!"

"Me?!"

Again, they replied at the same time, looking up from their meals. The whole table was now laughing, save Ron who was only smiling. No one saved him a glance though.

"So you both want it to look like the other?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Apparently," Harry muttered.

"Oh! I know, we should bet on it!" George exclaimed. He extracted a piece of parchment and a self inking quill from his pocket.

"Bill, boy or girl?"

"Hm..." Bill carefully studied his sister and brother in law. "Girl."

George nodded and turned to Fleur. "Girl."

"Percy, Audrey?"

They went around the whole table until everyone but Ron had placed their bet.

"You honestly all think it's going to be a girl?" Ginny asked incredulously. Everyone had said it would be a girl.

"Not everyone yet. What do you say Ronnie?" The table turned to Ron, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Not looking up, Ron mumbled, "Boy."

Everyone turned interested expressions to their neighbour when,

"Now really, what are you all doing? Why are you not eating?"

Hastily, everyone turned back to their plates and continued eating. Harry though, kept his eyes on Ron the whole meal.

--

Harry leaned back in his chair, yawning widely. He was always tired after Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"What do you want, Harry?" Ginny leaned back in her seat as well, lacing her fingers with Harry's.

"I don't know. I hope the kid looks like you though."

Ginny blushed. "Why me? If it's a boy, he'd look much more handsome with your hair and eyes than mine."

"We'll compromise then. If it's a girl, she'll look like you. If it's a boy, he'll look like me. Deal?"

"Deal."

Everyone got quieter as the night wore on, talking less and yawning more.

As Harry and Ginny pushed back their chairs to leave, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"The sprog's going to be awfully short with you two as parents." Harry's head whipped to the left to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, it was Ron who had spoken. Harry stared at him a moment, processing what he had said and then... he started to laugh. Ginny followed soon after.

All around them, the family watched, trying to figure out what was so funny about that comment. As well as wanting to see how this played out.

They laughed, and laughed, more people joining in. First Ron, and then Hermione followed by George and Percy, then Bill and Fleur and Audrey and Angelina. They laughed and laughed, tears falling from Harry, Ginny and Ron's faces.

After they calmed down, Ron supported his comment with more words. "I'm not making fun of you, but the two of you are the shortest in the family. The poor sprog doesn't stand a chance." Indeed, Ron was correct. Ginny was only as tall as her mother and Harry, he may have been a head taller than Ginny but he was still shorter than George who was the shortest Weasley boy.

"It is true." Harry gasped. He grinned widely and locked eyes with Ron, his grin intensifying.

Instead of leaving, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed around the table as it emptied. Once they were the only four left, Ron's face turned serious and he turned to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, accepting his friend's apology. "We," he glanced at Ginny for confirmation. "Accept. Took you long enough though," he added through a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I was trying to find that Gryffindor courage that I have somewhere. But honestly, I was such a git. I've been trying to tell you for so long... It's still hard to accept the fact that you two... er..."

Harry coloured and Ginny coughed.

"I think they understand Ron," Hermione saved them. Harry grinned thankfully at his friend.

"We do Ron. Really, I'm just a little surprised it took you this long though."

Ron coloured at his sister's comment. "I know. I've been such a bloody coward." He shrunk a little at Hermione's glare. "I was... well I was just being stubborn I suppose. I didn't want to admit that you two were actually married and going to be parents."

"Ron, we've been married a year now. How could you not know?"

"No, I knew, I just didn't really think of the... physical aspect. I mean it isn't discussed much, is it?"

Harry shook his head and him and Ron jumped into a conversation. Hermione and Ginny however, stayed on the outside watching in.

Both of them noticed that Harry was looking a lot more comfortable now and Ron seemed genuinely happy for the first time in weeks it seemed. Hermione also noticed that he had been very open with the Potters. She had never known him to talk so much about his feelings.

_I suppose it's a new start for everyone, _she thought.

**Author's Note - Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry everyone! I came down with a horrible cold last Sunday afternoon when I was working on this chapter. Then, I went to school Wednesday and came home after feeling dreadful. I didn't go to school until Friday morning to collect my work and write a test before I went back home at lunch. It only started to clear on Saturday when my dad took me out. I wasn't at m best then wither though. So, all week I was too sick to write anything then Saturday I was still sick and busy in the evening and yesterday I was busy with church and Thanksgiving dinner which was being held at my house. I was cleaning _all_ day, I swear! Today, I was out all day an finally got a chance to write and I made myself finish it before I started my last bit of homework. So, I'm sorry! I've still got a bit of the cold, but it's almost gone. **

**As for this chapter, it's quite short, but I'm proud of it. I've had it planned out for as long as I can remember. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And this extremely long author's note.**

**Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy the update!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	17. Meetings and Bugs

Ginny swore under her breath as she ruffled through the robes hanging in the closet.

_Of course, she thought angrily. The one day I need to go out in public, nothing fits. _

Her and Harry were supposed to go Christmas shopping that afternoon. Of course, they had waited until the week before Christmas to actually go.

Out of pure anger, Ginny chucked a shoe across the room.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry came rushing into the room to find Ginny sitting in the middle of a pile of clothing, her head in her hands. "Ginny?" He cleared a path for himself and sat down beside her.

"Nothing fits me anymore! One day, I have no problems with fit, the next, nothing fits!"

"Can't you use a charm or something?"

"No, the clothes will be ruined otherwise."

"Oh." Bemused, Harry stood and searched through the closet where a few lone robes of his were still hanging. "Why don't you borrow one of mine?" He pulled a plain black robe out and waded back towards the small witch on the floor.

Ginny pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes and looked up as Harry sat beside her again. "It'll be too long for me though. You're a good head taller than me."

Harry shrugged. "I'll adjust it. I have plenty other robes. I won't miss one." He helped Ginny to her feet and handed her the robe. Sure enough, when the robe was on, it was at least a foot too long. With a quick wave of his wand though, the length was perfect. The only problem –

"You can tell!" Ginny cried angrily.

"What?"

"Look at my stomach! You can tell I'm pregnant! These blasted robes just hang over the bump!"

"Ginny," Harry started helplessly. "You look fine. So what if people figure it out?"

Ginny's face fell and she sank to her knees, Harry following. "I don't _want_ people to find out yet," she confessed quietly. "I like it just being my family and a few friends who know. It feels like I have some control over the whole thing. But once the media finds out, it's out of my hands."

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her to his side. "Ginny, people will eventually figure it out. You can never keep those vultures away from us. We'd lose control eventually."

Sighing unhappily, Ginny reluctantly nodded and wiped her face.

"I suppose we should get going, eh?"

Harry nodded and helped her to her feet, following her out the bedroom door.

He would never understand these pregnancy hormones.

_-_-_-_

"What about this, Harry?" Harry looked to his left only to have a book shoved in his face by Ginny. Grabbing the offending object, Harry glanced at the title and gave a loud laugh.

" '_How to Hex your Husband into Oblivion'? _Really, Ginny, we don't want to tear them apart, do we?"

Ginny sighed dramatically. "No I suppose not." She reclaimed the book and placed it back on the shelf, looking for a more suitable tome for Hermione's Christmas present.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was at Harry's side, this time holding an extremely thick book. "How about this?"

Harry took the book from Ginny and read the title, a smile cracking his face. "_'Comparing and Contrasting the Lives of People and House Elves'? _Ginny, where are you finding these books?" He asked, amusedly.

"Oh, you know, around."

"Right... so we'll get this for Hermione?"

"Yes. She'll love it."

"No kidding," Harry muttered quietly. He took Ginny's hand and led her to the cashier. After the young witch behind the counter finished staring at Harry and Ginny, she wrung up the cost and Harry quickly paid her before hurrying out of the shop.

Walking down the cobblestone road in Diagon Alley, Ginny couldn't help but notice that she was getting many more stares than was normal. When she voiced this to Harry, he glanced around as well.

"Maybe they're staring because you haven't been out much since you resigned?"

"Or maybe they've noticed I'm a little more round near the middle?" Harry grimaced.

They kept walking, ignoring all the staring citizens. Ginny was just in the middle of a story when she ran into someone, falling backwards to the ice covered ground.

"Ginny!" she hissed in pain as her bum made contact with the ground. There was definitely going to be a bruise there. "Are you alright?" Harry bent to help her to her feet.

"No," Ginny replied bitterly. "Who's the arse who decided to run into – Oh bloody hell, you're kidding me." Ginny caught sight of a head full of blonde curls as she was pulled to her feet.

"Why, if it isn't Harry and Ginny Potter!" Rita Skeeter's sickly sweet voice made Harry wince. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Wish I could say the same to you," Harry muttered.

Rita either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his comment as she ruffled through her purse. As soon as Harry caught sight of an acid green quill however, he was grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her away. Unfortunately, Rita was too fast for them.

"Now, now, just one tiny word?" Her eyes raked over Harry and then she turned her attention to Ginny, her eyes slowly making their way from her feet when they stopped on her middle. Ginny watched with distaste, feeling not even remotely afraid of the woman as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I see. Now tell me, does your weight gain have anything to do with your resigning of the Harpies?"

"Sod off Skeeter."

"Touchy are we? Just answer me and I'll leave you two - I mean three - to your shopping."

Ginny growled menacingly and tried to get closer to the reporter but was held back by Harry. "Don't make a spectacle, Ginny."

"I'll show you spectacle," Ginny all but growled. Harry tried not to smile, but it was simply too hard.

"Just leave it Ginny."

"Bye bye! We'll talk again soon!"

"Not bloody likely," Ginny huffed as she as pulled away by a pink Harry. "She's not still employed, is she?"

"Er, I think she writes for the Prophet's gossip column."

"Fantastic."

"You've read my exact thoughts."

**Author's Note - Oh my gosh! I am **_so_** sorry for the wait! I've just been so swamped with work - I know, a lame excuse - and I've had sports and family and church and add to the fact that I was having trouble with the chapter. I had a horrible bout of writer's block and laziness. Um... just a little note. On hpff I've started to upload this story. My username is Padfoot7. Just so no one thinks that someone on there has stolen my story. So, I hope you enjoy this short filler... I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner, but no promises!**

**Kisses,**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	18. A Week Before Christmas

"Ginny dear! And Harry! What a pleasant surprise!" Ginny groaned as she was embraced in a strong hug, her chest hurting at the pressure.

"Ah, mum, can you let go please? You're hurting me."

"Oh, dear I'm sorry. Sit down and I'll make you a cuppa." Knowing they couldn't refuse, Ginny pulled Harry down onto the sofa in the Burrow's sitting room as her mum hurried off to the kitchen.

It was early late Sunday morning and Harry and Ginny had decided to arrive hours before the family dinner to visit with her parents.

"Ah, Molly told me you two had arrived." Harry greeted Mr Weasley as Ginny turned her attention to the door, surprised when she saw Ron and Hermione entering.

"So you're here too? What're the odds...?" Ron grinned and kissed his sister's cheek, clapping Harry on the back.

"It's good to see you, Ginny, Harry." Hermione seated herself beside Ron on another sofa as her husband unrolled the Sunday Prophet, disappearing behind the paper.

Ginny leaned into Harry as everyone chatted idly, her mind turning to other things. She began to doze, but was woken by the sound of something being spat and a squeal and a shout of "bloody hell!"

"What's wrong?" Sitting up, Ginny realized that Ron had spat a mouthful of pumpkin juice onto Hermione, causing her to cry out as Ron yelled in fury. "Ron?"

"How... she... what – Here!" He thrust a page of the paper at Harry who grabbed it concernedly and opened it, letting Ginny have a view.

_**Skeeter's Gossip**_

_**Baby Potter on the Way?**_

_Dreams have been crushed, fantasies thrown overboard and Christmases ruined. It appears that, as everyone has been busy, Harry and Ginny Potter have been more so. _

_After an unexpected resignation of Ginny Potter, chaser, from the Holyhead Harpies, people have been wondering and contemplating _why_ Potter resigned. _

_During the roster release and press conference held in mid September, it was announced that Potter had resigned in order to pursue other paths. At the time, no one understood what this had meant. It was explained many different ways, the most believable being that the Potters had moved to Canada for Mrs Potter to continue professional Quidditch with the Moose Jaw Meteorites. This was, however, shot down when both Potters were seen wandering Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic together and separately. _

_Harry Potter, twenty-four, auror, was questioned several times about his wife but refused to answer. Ginny was rarely seen in public without Harry, thus we were unable to question her. _

_So why, everyone is asking, did she resign? Our answer; she is pregnant. That's right, reporters and columnists are now supporting the theory that Ginny Potter, twenty-three, is pregnant with Potter's first child. _

"_It explains so much," celebrity tracker, Rebecca Cheal says. "Quidditch is strongly looked down upon for pregnant women with the risks of falling off a broom, mid air collisions and bludgers and quaffles flying around the place. As well, from the few recent pictures of Mrs Potter, when looked at closely, you can see she has gained a little weight."_

_So, will there be a new Potter in a few months? Only time will tell._

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

"What a cow." Ginny grabbed the paper from Harry's hands and chucked it into the fire.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Sorry," but she didn't sound sorry in the slightest. Ron scowled and leaned back into the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh Ron, just go back to our flat and get ours if you so desperately want to read the Prophet," Hermione chastised. Ron turned his head from his wife and mimicked her quietly, earning a snort from Harry.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," Harry covered quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn't pursue the subject.

"Can't you arrest her or something?" Ginny asked Harry jokingly.

"I wish." Ron snorted and arched his back.

"We could always try to get her for being an illegal animagus. We'd need solid proof though."

"Eh, we'll live through it. Besides, if she's in Azkaban, how will we be able to hex her and make it look like an accident?" Ron considered.

"Good point." Harry grinned and stretched his legs out in front of him.

At that moment, Mrs Weasley entered the room, floating si tea cups in front of her. With a quick wave of her wand, each person had a tea cup hovering in front of them.

"When would you like us here on Friday Mrs Weasley?" The older woman observed Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I may need some help with decorating and such. The four of you could volunteer to help, no?" When no one denied this, she went on. "Very well, be here around noon? We'll have a spot of lunch and then we can all get together. Have you invited Teddy and Andromeda?"

"Um, no, not yet. We were going to later today, right Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was going to floo over for a bit this afternoon." Mrs Weasley beamed.

"Lovely. It'll be a full house this year."

**Author's Note - Oh wow, I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you can see, I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. I just couldn't get it to go anywhere and was contemplating at one time to leave it out, but I wanted to include the paper article. So, I'm really sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Hopefully the next should be longer.**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	19. Christmas Eve

A week passed, and before everyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow, helping to get ready for the evening. Harry and Hermione were decorating while Ginny and Ron were helping their mother prepare the food.

"So, Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry levitated a tree ornament up towards the top of the Christmas tree and shrugged.

"I don't know. Numb?"

Hermione screwed up her face in confusion. "Numb? How can that be an emotional feeling?"

"Well, it hasn't really sunk in yet. Yes, I realize I've known since September, but... it's not real just yet."

"Are you ready?"

Harry sighed and picked up an end of a string of garland, Hermione grabbing the other end and they worked together to hang it around the tree. "Do you want the truth?" Hermione nodded and Harry sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"No. I'm not ready. I mean, sure, I've watched Teddy for weekends, but just when I'm getting tired, Andromeda takes him. It's not the same. When he was smaller, I didn't trust myself to watch him for a weekend at a time."

Hermione, realizing Harry was getting worked up, led him to a sofa and made him sit down. "Harry, it may not be the same thing, but you'll know what to do. I mean, when Teddy was a baby, you were a natural with him. You still are. You know exactly what to do when he cries or won't cooperate... you'll be fine Harry."

"You don't know that, Hermione. This is twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty-five days a year. Every minute of every day, the kid will be _my_ responsibility. If I do something wrong, what will the kid think? Look at Teddy. He's gotten his sarcasm from me. And that's by spending weekends with me."

Hermione started rubbing Harry's arm, noticing he was breathing deeply, the start of hyperventilating. "Harry, you have to calm down. Ginny'll have my head if you start hyperventilating. Take deep breaths..."

Hermione continued to rub his arm, knowing it soothed Ron when he was panicking. She felt so sorry for Harry. He was under so much stress at the moment with keeping it under wraps and doing his job and setting good examples for Teddy and staying out of the paper.

"_No. I'm not ready..."_Hermione repeated the statement over in her head. She wondered if Harry had told Ginny he wasn't ready to be a father.

"_Probably not," _Hermione thought. _"He'd be too afraid to mention it."_

"Harry, I really think you should talk about this with Ginny," Hermione said quietly, but Harry shook his head vigorously.

"I can't. She's been so excited and happy as of late, and it's Christmas, and I just don't want to upset her..."

"Harry, I think she'd rather have you tell her now, than not tell her at all." Harry shook his head again.

"I can't, I just... can't." He stood and grabbed his wand, levitating the angel to the top of the tree. "Let's finish decorating the tree, and then we can start with the lights outside." Hermione sighed and nodded, standing up. She _needed _to get Harry to talk to Ginny about this.

_-_-_-_

Ginny lifted Teddy, careful not to strain her back, and placed him onto his chair beside Victoire before she sat down beside Harry. She waited patiently for everyone to sit down before pulling a plate of potatoes towards herself. She piled a spoonful of potatoes onto her plate and passed it to Harry who took some for himself and served Teddy as well. Once everyone had their food, chatter broke out among the many people seated around the table outside.

Ginny shivered slightly, as she was sitting right against the wards protecting them from the low temperatures and snow outside. Once the family had started to grow, Ginny's parents hadn't had any choice but to have big family gatherings outside. Hermione had come up with the solution to put up weather protective wards around the table and pathway.

"You cold?" Ginny started and whipped her head around, almost falling off her chair at her close proximity with Harry.

"Sort of. I forgot to bring my sweater." Ginny smiled sheepishly. She was only wearing a knee length, sleeveless, shiny pink dress, thus, she was freezing. Her brothers had made a point of what they thought of her outfit when her and Harry arrived back at the Burrow later that evening after going home to dress up a little more.

It had been all the usual; _it's not appropriate for family gatherings _and, _you're our baby sister! You can't go walking around dressed like that_, and _you're too young! _

Ginny had ignored them all and made her way over to Harry who was saying hi to Fleur.

Ginny was brought back to the present as Harry's elbow nudged her as he fumbled to remove his thick green zip up sweater. "Here," he draped it around her shoulders and Ginny smiled gratefully, pecking him on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Oi! No snogging at the table, please!" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Ron who was sitting across from her.

"Just because Harry knows how to be a gentleman..."

"Shut up."

_-_-_-_

Two hours after dinner, Ginny was starting to doze. After everyone had eaten, the whole family had moved into the Burrow's sitting room. Harry and Ginny were then given their presents from everyone and the Potters gave out everyone's gifts from them.

It had become tradition since the first year that Harry and Ginny had been married, that on Christmas day, the Potters stayed at home and no one disturbed them. It was their time to relax and enjoy each other's company without having family or friends around.

Now, a few years later, it was still a hard tradition.

Everyone laughed and joked and talked as they all opened their presents and exclaimed over what they had received. Ginny was unwrapping their present from her mum and let three Weasley jumpers fall into her lap.

"Um... mum? Why'd you give us three jumpers?"

"Why, for the little one, of course."

"But mum, I'm hardly halfway through!"

Mrs Weasley waved her hand nonchalantly. "You need to start receiving some baby materials."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Like they hadn't received some already; almost everyone had given Harry and Ginny something to do with the new addition coming soon. Already collected were bottles, toys and books.

Ginny turned to the last package for her and Harry and read the tag. It was from Ron and Hermione. Slowly, Ginny pulled the paper back and looked, bemused at the three books and three quills in her lap.

There were two small books, each bound in black leather. On the cover of one was _Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter _and _Harry James Potter_ was written in small gold script on the other.

The larger one, which was about the size of a photograph album, was bound in deep blue leather. The pages inside were lined and very thin, almost like tissue paper. There were two small quills, each a deep green. The larger quill was a raven black, the same shade as Harry's hair.

"What are these, Hermione?"

Hermione turned and smiled before moving closer so Harry and Ginny could hear her over the chatter of the room.

"The small journals, are exactly that; all through your pregnancy, you can write down thoughts and feelings. My parents actually gave me the idea. They did the same thing, and apparently, it relieved a lot of the tension around them for the nine months. I thought you could try them out.

"The big book can be used as a scrapbook, photo album type thing. As the baby grows, you can add pictures and notes and all that stuff. My parents gave me this idea as well. They actually started when my mum was pregnant with me."

"Oh." Ginny looked surprised and Harry looked mildly interested. "Thank you, Hermione."

"It's no problem. I hope you enjoy tomorrow. I'll see you two Boxing Day?"

Harry nodded. "Definately."

**Author's Note - I am SO sorry for such a long wait! First off, I had horrible writer's block with this story, and even when I did have an idea, I wasn't in the mood to write anything. Also, I've been concentrating on another story, with four chapters written already. Thirdly, I started reading Twilight, and it's actually quite good. I didn't read it at first because I thought it would be stupid, but it's really good, actually. I still think Harry Potter's better though. Harry Potter at least has some humour and happiness in it. Anywho, my new story, I don't know when I'll post it. It's almost like 'Changes' but not quite. It's a completely different plot than HBP, though I am keeping some minor plot parts in it. Like Harry and Ginny getting together. Otherwise it's completely AU.**

**I was bored one day and started browsing through dresses and such. Go to my livejournal (the link is on my profile) and you'll find the link/picture there. It's really beautiful, only imaine it a little tighter round the middle. I really think it's a beautiful dress.**

**So, I'll stop writing and let you all review, yeah? :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	20. Happy Christmas

Harry sighed quietly and rolled over under the warmth of the heavy bedcovers. His hand automatically reached out and searched for Ginny's waist. He found it and gently moved closer to her. He breathed in the scent of her hair and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time Harry woke, Ginny was shifting in the bed. "Mm, sorry, did I wake you?" Ginny muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Nah, i's fine."

"Hm, what time's it?" Harry lifted his head slightly and squinted at a clock. "Eleven," he yawned. "Happy Christmas."

Ginny grinned and finally opened her eyes. "Happy Christmas," she whispered and kissed him. Harry responded and only pulled away when he needed to yawn, causing Ginny to laugh.

"We should probably get up."

"But it's so warm under the covers..." Harry complained.

"Yes, but do you want to stay in bed all day?"

Harry seemed to contemplate the idea, making Ginny sit up and roll her eyes.

"Oh, just get up."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you," Ginny threatened with a grin.

"Yeah? And how're you going to do that when you can't get up?" Harry's free arm snaked around her waist and held her securely to his chest so she couldn't move.

"Harry," she laughed, struggling to get free, her hands desperately trying to remove his tightly clasped ones.

"I think it only fair I get to spend a little more time in bed, don't you agree?"

"Maybe, but I know _I _need the loo."

"Aw, poor little Gin-Gin. She needs the loo."

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed and let Ginny get up. "I suppose I might as well get up now."

"Yes, you might as well."

Harry made a big production of getting up from the bed, stretching his arms way above his head. His arms snapped down to his sides and he gave a yelp though, when he felt a poke to his side. He turned around and saw Ginny run from the room, laughing. Shaking his head, Harry donned his dressing gown and made his way down the stairs to their kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Harry waved his wand and sat at the table as the ingredients for their breakfast flew around the room. Ginny entered a minute later and sat beside Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

"So," she started. "When do I get my gift?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his hands on the small bump protruding from under her dressing gown. "Well, you could have it now," he kissed her on the forehead. "Or after breakfast," he kissed her on the nose. "Or later tonight," he kissed her cheek.

Ginny pretended to contemplate. "I think I'll have it now," she said, grinning up at him.

Harry smiled back and kissed her quickly before summoning a rectangular and thick package, shaped like a book. He caught it in mid air and handed it to Ginny who turned it over in her hands curiously.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

"If you want to know, open it." She didn't need to be told twice. She quickly ripped the purple paper off and turned what appeared to be a green and gold book over to stare at the cover. The title said _Holyhead Harpies, 1999 - 2004_

She flipped it open to the first page and gasped quietly in surprise. On the first page was a picture of the Harpies in their uniform, in their last annual team photograph. Ginny was in the centre of the back row, her arms around her fellow chasers, Carli and Kayla. In the front, Gwenog and Nichola were in the centre with Jania and Bailey on the outside, Jania beside Gwenog and Bailey beside Nichola. They were all grinning widely at the camera and laughing together.

Ginny felt her eyes begin to water, but she brushed the tears away impatiently. She wanted to look at the rest of the book. She turned the page, and there was a picture of Gwenog, and a long note written to her, wishing her well and remembering times at games, practises, press conferences and awards nights. By the time she was finished reading the note, Ginny was in tears. She turned the page and realised for the first time that there was a page from each player. They all had a picture of the person and long notes, and sometimes, little doodles and drawings.

After all the individual picture and notes, there were photos of the team at various events, games and practises. She went through all the pictures, laughing quietly at some, and tearing up at others. On the very last page was a team photo without Ginny. The six were staring at the camera and waving, blowing kisses and laughing. Underneath the picture each of them had signed it and in big letters, someone had written _'Good luck! We'll miss you so much, our top chaser!' _Ginny closed the book and stared at the cover a moment. She then looked up at Harry who was watching her closely.

"Did you like – Oomph!" She attacked him with her lips, showing as much gratitude as she could that way. When she pulled away, they were both panting, but grinning. "I take that as a yes, then?" Harry asked, amused.

"Yes, yes, yes! How on earth did you manage to get all those pictures?"

Harry hugged her to him. "Well, a few weeks ago I met with Gwenog and told her about this and asked her if she knew where I could get some pictures. She said that your team's photographer took pictures at every event and that I was welcome to take whatever I wanted. Then two weeks ago I went and got them all to sign it for you."

Ginny kissed him again and leaned her forehead on his. "I love it. Thank you _so_ much!" Harry shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now I get to give you your gift."

"Really? And what would that be?" Harry asked curiously as she summoned a small, square box.

"Well, you'll have to open it, won't you?" She handed the box to him and he opened it, pulling out a pair of brand new quidditch gloves. They were the top of the line, charmed to last for years, and were used by all the professional teams in the country.

"I know it's not much, but I heard you complaining about how you needed new ones to George a few weeks ago. I wish I could have given you something more like this-" She didn't finish as Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, it's great, Ginny! I really needed some new ones. My others were in rags. Thanks!" To show her how much he meant it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

*****

After dinner, Ginny was starting to feel tired. Even though all she and Harry had done was laze around, the night before was catching up with her.

They hadn't really done much; just sat around and talked – about the baby, the weather, quidditch, Hogwarts, their friends and family. Ginny snuggled up closer to Harry as they lounged on their sofa and gave a large yawn.

"You're tired already?" Harry asked incredulously, smoothing her hair from her face. She shrugged and buried her face in his jumper.

"It's the hormones." She felt his hand, which had been on her shoulder, move down her arm. He picked it up, and then it was on her abdomen, resting on the small bump that could be seen even thought she wore a large baggy jumper. "Happy Christmas," she whispered and looked up at his face, covering his hand with hers.

He grinned and pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you."

**Author's Note - Wow. I am SO sorry! It's taken me ages to update and I feel horrible! I always told myself I wasn't going to turn into one of those authors who doesn't update for months, and look at me now! I know you probably don`t care about my excuses, so I won`t bother typing them up. Um, I may be going on holiday tomorrow, but if I don`t, I`m going to work on finishing this story. You all deserve for it to be finished properly. I hope you enjoyed it!**

-PadfootProngs7


	21. Panic

January came in with a bang as the Weasleys and Potters celebrated at the Burrow. The holiday season passed, though, and Harry had to go back to work, and suddenly Ginny found herself alone. She found it odd that Harry wasn't at home as much anymore. But it always felt like that after he went back to work after holidays, she reasoned.

The evening of her fifth appointment, Ginny was feeling extremely tired.

"Harry, do you mind if I go have a kip? I'm terribly tired," she said as he manually washed the dishes from their dinner. He turned around, dishcloth in hand and peered at her closely.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally. "You look awfully pale."

Ginny rested her hand on her stomach, a habit she'd acquired shortly after the bump had appeared. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?" Harry persisted, dropping the cloth onto the table and stepping closer to her.

"I said I'm fine," she ground out turning to go up the stairs.

"Do you need help getting upstairs?" he asked.

That did it. Ginny spun on her heel, a bad idea in hindsight as she staggered to the side and had to use the doorframe to steady herself. She was fairly big, and was still getting used to it.

Harry grabbed her arm as she swayed on the spot, but as soon as she was steady she slapped his arm away. "I'm pregnant, not paralysed, Potter. I can get up the stairs myself."

Harry raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. "I know. I'm just worried for you."

"Go worry over someone else," Ginny spat angrily as she climbed the stairs.

Harry was about to reply but thought better of it. Her hormones had been taking over lately, and it was slowly annoying Harry. He knew they were going to have a huge row soon unless he continued to keep his mouth shut.

An hour later there was a knock on the Potter's door, and Harry opened it to reveal Audrey.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Trying to keep from getting hexed every day, otherwise I'm perfectly fine."

Audrey laughed and followed Harry to the sitting room. "Where's Ginny?"

"She was taking a nap. I'll just go get her..." Harry trailed off and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He pushed open the door and stopped at her side of the bed. She was on her side, the blankets pulled up to her nose, the rest of her face covered with her hair. The blankets lay over her bulge so that it was easily recognizable. Harry gently moved her hair from her face and let his thumb gently skim over her cheek. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and then her eyes opened and she smiled lazily up at Harry.

"You have to get up," he said quietly. "Audrey's here."

Ginny blinked a few times and yawned. It seemed her anger at him from earlier had gone as she had slept. Slowly, she sat and stayed still for a moment, letting a sudden surge of dizziness pass.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she shook her head slowly. "Just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure you want to go down there? She could come up here..."

"No, I'm alright." She gave him her hand and allowed him to pull her up. Slowly they made their way down the stairs to the sitting room where Audrey was waiting.

"Sorry," Harry apologized for their delay as Ginny settled into the sofa. Audrey smiled gently and waved his apology off.

"It's alright. Now, shall we get started?" Ginny nodded and Audrey extracted an old looking muggle scale. "If I can just get you to step on that, Ginny..." Ginny stood up slowly and stepped onto the scale. Audrey recorded her weight and put the scale back into her bag. She then went on to check her blood pressure and measure her progress. The last thing that was to be done was to listen to the fetus' heart beat to make sure there was nothing wrong. It hadn't been done before since it wasn't procedure, even though Audrey thought that it should be checked as soon as possible. It would be the first time anyone heard the heartbeat, and they were all excited.

Audrey instructed Ginny to lie on her back on the sofa, with Harry sitting on the floor by her head. Ginny reached to the ground and grabbed Harry's hand, suddenly extremely nervous. Harry gently squeezed her hand.

"Okay," said Audrey. "You're both going to need to stay quiet in order to let me hear it. You'll hear it in a few seconds..."

Harry and Ginny both held their breath as Audrey waved her wand over Ginny's abdomen. Suddenly, the quiet _thud ... thud ... thud_ of a human heart could be heard. All of a sudden, Ginny felt overwhelmed. Her free hand flew to her mouth to stiffle the sob that was trying to escape. Tears were leaking from her eyes and falling sideways off of her face into her hair. Soon, her whole body was wracking with silent sobs. Audrey quickly cancelled the spell, rushing forward to assist Harry in helping Ginny sit up.

Audrey watched cautiously as Harry tried desperately to calm her down. He was rubbing her back and whispering something into her ear. Still, she wouldn't calm down. Her breathing started to become erratic, she was shaking and perspiration began to develop on her neck causing Audrey to step forward. She kneeled in front of Ginny and held her face between her two hands, glancing quickly at Harry who was looking quite panicky.

"Ginny," said Audrey, turning back to face her. "Ginny, you _have_ to calm down. This isn't good for the baby. Take deep breaths..." Slowly, Ginny began to calm down, taking in deep breaths as Audrey instructed. After a few minutes, she was breathing normally. Turning her head into Harry's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as Audrey addressed him.

"If she ever has another panic attack, sit her up and get her to take deep breaths through her nose, like I just did. Talk to her, tell her everything's okay, that nothing's wrong. It'll help her to calm down. Never think it will just pass. If you don't stop it right away, it will get worse." Harry nodded numbly as his hand rubbed circles on Ginny's back. He was pale white.

Everyone was quiet as Audrey packed up her papers and clipboard and quill. Harry could feel his shirt becoming wet from Ginny's tears as he methodically rubbed her back.

"I'll be going then," Audrey said quietly, standing up. Harry nodded and gave a small wave.

"Bye. Thanks for..." he gestured vaguely at Ginny.

Audrey smiled softly. "No problem. See you Sunday."

Once she was gone, Harry turned his attention to Ginny. He wrapped his own arms around her, abandoning the rubbing of her back. He hugged her to his chest firmly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. That was definitely not something he wanted to relive again, whether she was pregnant or not.

**Author's Note - Here's the next one. :) I'm very pleased with how quickly I got it out! And the good news is that the next chapter is already half written! I was going to wait to post this incase of another long wait, but I thought I'd post it to celebrate HBP coming out! Now who thought that was amazing? I did! One of my favourite scenes was the attack on the Burrow, and *SPOILER* when Ginny comforts Harry after Dumbledore dies. *END OF SPOILER* It was really funny, though! I can't wait to go back and see it! It's my favfourite film of the series so far! :)**

-PadfootProngs7


	22. What If

Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything about Ginny's panic attack. Harry had no idea how to approach it without her having some type of outburst, and Ginny was too embarrassed. As Harry lay in bed that night, awake, he kept playing over what had happened. It had terrified him greatly, hearing her desperately try to breathe.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Quietly, so as to not disturb Ginny, Harry slipped out of bed and grabbed his glasses. He crept to the bookshelf in their room and let his finger trail over the titles until he came to two untitled books. He removed both of them, found the one with his name, and replaced the other. He slowly made his way over to their bureau where three quills were sitting. He grabbed one of the small green ones, then, quietly, he crept from the room down the hall to their study. It was small and cramped, filled with useless things, but nevertheless, Harry sat down on the wooden chair behind the cluttered desk and quietly cleared a small space for the book.

He took a deep breath and opened the book to the first page. It was the journal he had received from Hermione for Christmas. Opening the ink pot, he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote the date at the top of the first page.

_21 January, 2005_

_Ginny had a panic attack today. It scared me terribly. To hear her struggle to breathe and to hear it become so uneven like it did, I thought... well, it doesn't matter what I thought. She's fine now. Audrey was here for her appointment, so she helped me to calm her down. Well, actually, Audrey did everything. I sat there like an imbecile, not having any clue what to do. And it all started when we heard the baby's heartbeat._

_I've never heard anything like that. It's... amazing. To know that there's a baby there, a real, living baby, and it's mine, is incredible. Sometimes I feel like I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all real. Everything, even Ginny's horrendous mood swings are amazing, because it reminds me that this is all happening._

_It's also terrifying, too. I have no idea what to do. I've looked after Teddy before, but that's only a few days. This'll be every single day and night. I just don't have any idea on what to do..._

Harry let the sentence trail off. He dropped the quill and put his hands to his eyes, tiredly rubbing them. It was all so confusing.

*****

Contrary to what Harry believed, Ginny hadn't yet fallen asleep. She knew he hadn't either. All she could think about was what had happened earlier.

Ginny had never had a panic attack before. It had scared her beyond belief. Hearing her baby's heartbeat, knowing it was actually, truly there, had been amazing. A miracle. How many times when she was younger had she fantasised about marrying Harry Potter. It had been on her mind all the time before Ron started Hogwarts. From there, everything was about Harry, even when she had had other boyfriends.

Now, being married to Harry presented her with new dreams. One of which had been to have children. She could remember the first time she'd thought of having children with him. It had been just days after they'd become engaged, and she'd been on cloud nine. She'd went to bed and tried to sleep, but found herself thinking of everything that they would do, have and what would happen once they were married, and the image of a baby came to her mind's eye. Ever since then, she'd wanted to have children. To hear a heartbeat coming from her womb, and know that it was Harry's as well, was overwhelming.

And then, knowing that they were actually going to have a child to take care of, one that wouldn't be able to do anything for itself had hit, and all the negatives had come along.

_What if I drop the baby? What if I forget it somewhere? What if it grows up to hate me? What if it won't stop crying for me? What if it likes Harry better than me? What if I can't protect it from harm? What if it doesn't get enough to eat? What if Teddy absolutely despises it? _

It had all been too much to take in, and she had cracked. She knew she should talk about it with Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to face it.

Sighing, Ginny calmed her breathing and closed her eyes as she heard Harry re-enter the room.

The next day was a Saturday. Usually both Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to sleep late, but Ginny couldn't. She'd tossed and turned the whole night. So at nine she left their bedroom, donning her dressing gown. She stood in the corridor and glanced around. Instead of heading to the staircase to go to the kitchen, she went the opposite way and entered one of the guest rooms. The walls were brown, and there was an unmade bed pushed against the wall under the window. Otherwise it was empty.

They hadn't talked about it yet, but it was the room Ginny wanted the baby to have. It needed a considerable change. It definitely wasn't a room a child would enjoy. Just a quick glance at Teddy's room was proof enough.

Ginny wandered over to the window and pushed it open, leaning her elbows on the frame and her head in her hands. She breathed in the scent of morning dew and let her eyes close, letting herself relax completely.

A few minutes later she heard the floorboards creak outside the room and then footsteps could be heard entering the room. Harry came up beside her and copied her position, closing his eyes as Ginny opened hers.

He took in a deep breath and asked quietly, "What happened yesterday?"

Ginny felt her face heat in shame and turned her head away from him, focusing on a squirrel running down a tree.

"Ginny?" Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. He felt his temper flare when she didn't answer, or even look at him. "Ginny." Again, she ignored him. "Damn it, Ginny!" He burst out after a minute of silence. "Say something!"

Ginny started and turned to look at Harry. He hardly ever yelled like that.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked calmly.

"Anything! We can't avoid what happened yesterday! You're obviously stressed over something! You should be able to talk to me about it!"

Ginny felt her anger flicker. "What the hell do you want me to say?" She asked angrily. "Do you want me to tell you every effing worry I have over being a bloody mother for the first bleeding time?"

"Yes!" Harry yelled. He threw up his hands and stormed away from the window to the other side of the room. He didn't look at Ginny for a moment, trying to calm his temper. "Listen," he said after a minute. "If you keep these things bottled up, you're going to go off soon, and we're both going to get into a horrible row. I _really_ don't want to fight with you, Ginny. Can't you tell me what's going on?"

Ginny felt her anger at Harry deflate faster than a balloon being punctured with a pin. "I'm not scared of being a parent," she whispered. "I'm terrified." She shakily sat on the mattress and pulled her legs up as far as she could. She heard Harry sigh and lifted her head to watch him walk to the window.

"Fantastic," Harry muttered sarcastically. "Both of us are terrified of being parents. That's wonderful." Ginny grinned despite the situation they were in and wiped a tear from her face. She hadn't realised she'd been crying. She watched him as he gazed out the window, not sure what to say. "We can't – we can't go into this being scared. We have to go in with some idea of what we're doing, with some confidence."

"Right," Ginny nodded.

"We also have to trust each other. We can't keep things from one another."

Ginny got up from the floor and ambled towards Harry who was still looking out the window. "When," she started, squeezing herself beside him. "Did you become so perspective?" She asked. Harry grinned slightly and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.


	23. Be Great

The weeks went by and slowly, January turned to February and February to March. The day of Ron's birthday found Harry, Ginny and Teddy donning their cloaks and stepping out into the cool evening air. Teddy ran ahead as Harry closed the door behind Ginny and grabbed her arm as she slipped on her way down the front steps.

"Teddy," Harry called. "Come back here!" He was back in seconds, his hair turning from his customary turquoise to raven black. Ginny gently pried herself from Harry's grasp and leaned against the porch frame. "C'mon, Teddy." Harry held out his hand and the little boy grasped it, frowning in displeasure.

"I don't like apparating, though," he complained.

"Too bad for you," Harry said distractedly. "I'll be right back, Ginny." She nodded and shifted her footing a little as Harry led his godson to their apparation point. With a quiet _pop_ they were gone and Ginny was alone. She sighed to herself and let her hand rest on her stomach. It looked like she was four months pregnant, not six and a half. She found it odd that she was so small, but Audrey had said that is was perfectly normal for a witches' first pregnancy.

A few minutes later, another small _pop_ could be heard and Harry reappeared, hurrying back to her, his head ducked against the cool wind. "Sorry," he apologized when he reached her. "George started talking to me before I could get back. He finally shut up long enough for me to tell him I'd be right back."

Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips to his. "You don't have to apologize for George. I know he's a git."

Harry grinned against her lips and pulled back. "Be that as it may, we've got to get going. By the time we get to our apparation point, and apparate, and then get inside the Burrow from their apparation point, people will start to think we've been sidetracked."

Grinning wickedly, Ginny started to trail kisses down the side of his neck. "Let them wonder," she whispered into his ear. A quick glance at his face showed what she had been playing for. His eyes had closed and he let out a low groan when she gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Let them wonder," she breathed.

"We can't, Ginny..." Harry groaned again and grabbed her arms to stop her hands that were playing in his hair. "Stop," he said firmly, but Ginny saw him take in a deep breath. "We have to go. It's Ron's birthday."

"Your point?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Harry frowned at her and grabbed her hand, and he gently dragged her towards their apparation point. Right before Harry was about to apparate however, Ginny grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him fiercely. They stayed entwined for what felt hours to the two, but was only minutes. They pulled apart panting, and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Gin-ny..." Harry complained, wrapping his arms around her. After a minute, Harry sighed and said, "Hold on, I'm apparating." And he spun and they were going through a tight tube, and then they had fresh air again and the Burrow was in sight. "C'mon," Harry said, pulling out of her embrace and grabbing her hand. They made it to the Burrow without further mishap, and Ginny was immediately hugged by her mother, Fleur and Hermione upon entry.

"What am I? Doxy eggs?" Harry joked. Hermione laughed and pulled him into a hug with her and Ginny.

"Of course you're not, Harry!"

"Right..." Harry gave Hermione a pat on the back and kissed her cheek before pulling away. "So where'd Teddy get off to?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Harry!" Harry looked down and laughed when he saw his godson. He now had long blonde hair like Victoire, and purple eyes.

"Nice hair, Teddy," he teased squatting down and tugging on a strand. Teddy grinned and went to run off, but Harry grabbed him round the stomach and slung him over his shoulder.

"Harry! Put – me – down!" He was beating on Harry's back with his little fists, his face red from laughter.

"Nah, I think I'll keep you up here."

"No! Uncle Harry!"

"Teddy!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed along with Harry as they followed him to the sitting room where he unceremoniously dropped the boy onto a sofa beside Ron and Bill.

"You know," Hermione whispered to Ginny as they watched Harry grab Teddy and greet Ron and Bill, sitting with Teddy on his lap. "I really think Harry's going to be a wonderful father." Ginny smiled slightly and looked down at her feet where Victoire was tugging on her robe. Ginny sat down on an armchair and carefully lifted Victoire into her lap where she proceeded to rock the small toddler to sleep. Ginny sighed as she looked across the room where Harry, Ron and Bill were talking, Teddy nodding off on Harry's lap. Suddenly, resentment swelled inside of her and she felt her eyes become wet.

"I also think," Hermione started quietly. "That you'll be just as wonderful a mother." Ginny snorted. "I'm not joking, Ginny." When the younger girl looked disbelievingly up at Hermione, the brunette nodded her head towards Ginny's lap where Victoire was now sound asleep.

At that moment, Fleur entered the room and picked Victoire up, casting Ginny a grateful glance. "Molly says zat dinner iz ready."

Ginny slowly stood up, not paying attention to her surroundings, thus jumping when someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Harry," she exhaled. "You gave me a fright."

Harry grinned. "Sorry." They stood and stared at each other for a few moments. They were the only ones left in the room. Harry pulled her into a hug then. He rested his cheek against her jaw. "I love you," he breathed into her ear. Ginny tightened her grip on him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

A minute later, the door banged open and Harry lifted his head so quickly, Ginny was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Er..." It was Ron. Always Ron.

"We're coming," Harry sighed. He kissed her lingeringly and only pulled away when Ron cleared his throat. "I said we're coming," Harry growled at Ron.

Ginny's brother raised his hands to shoulder height and left the room, muttering under his breath. "C'mon," he said gently and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Ginny furrowed her brow as they entered the kitchen. Harry had seemed more on edge than usual as of late. She glanced around as Harry pushed the door open and everyone stopped whispering as they sat down.

"Talking about us?" Ginny asked pleasantly, sitting down beside Hermione. No one answered. Harry scowled and took the seat on her other side. As soon as Harry was sitting, everyone reached to the centre of the table for food.

Later that night as they arrived home, Ginny went to their room and stripped of her robe before starting on the zipper of her trousers. Harry came in from putting Teddy into his bed and fell face first onto the bed. Ginny raised her brow and shuffled over to sit next to him.

"Harry?" He didn't answer. "Harry, what's wrong?" He shrugged. "You look like you're not getting enough sleep. You're _acting_ like you're not getting enough sleep."

"Maybe that's because I'm not."

"You're not getting enough sleep? Why?"

Ginny watched as he sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I... I have a lot of things on my mind," he said after a moment.

"Really." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She reached up and started to run her fingers through his hair. "What kind of things do you have on your mind?"

Harry opened an eye and peered at her face. "Do you really need to ask?" He asked dryly.

Ginny grimaced and shook her head. "No..."

As they settled into bed a few minutes later, Harry gently spooned her as they lay in bed. He lightly pushed the hair from the back of her neck and then kissed her there.

"Just because I'm terrified," he said quietly. "Doesn't mean I don't feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world."

**Author's Note - I saw HBP again last night. :) It was even better the second time round! Well, enjoy this update!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	24. New Ones

Towards the end of March found Ginny saying goodbye to Teddy and Andromeda for the week. Harry had already left for the Ministry, and Ginny had only just woken Teddy twenty minutes beforehand.

As the fire in the hearth turned orange again, a tapping sound came from the kitchen window. Ginny hurried to the window to let the owl in; the tapping was starting to annoy her. She untied the letter from the bird's leg and then shooed it back outside. Shutting the window firmly behind the owl, Ginny leaned against the counter as she recognised Gabriella's writing.

_Ginny_

_I had the twins yesterday! A girl and a boy! Gemia Katrina Rheese and Chase Darwin Rheese. Gemia has got the start of my blonde hair and Chase has Riel's brown hair. They're adorable, Ginny! I can't wait for you to come and see them! Once your little one is born, we'll have to get the three together for a play date! If you can, I'm on bed rest for the rest of the week, so owl if you'd like to come over,_

_Gabriella_

Ginny felt a smile grow on her lips and took a seat at the kitchen table, summoning a quill, ink pot and a piece of parchment.

_Gabriella_

_Congratulations! I can't wait to see them! They must be adorable. I'm starting to become more excited with each passing day. It's still very surreal, though. Would it be alright if I visited tomorrow? _

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Ginny_

Ginny carried the letter to Morwenna and quickly tied it to the snowy owl's leg. She opened the closest window and watched as the owl became a tiny white speck in the sky against the grey clouds that threatened rain.

She closed the window and wandered back into the kitchen, not knowing what to do with herself. She wandered aimlessly up the stairs and found herself in the doorway to a guestroom. It was the room she wanted the baby to have. She pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside.

Tapping her wand against her hand, Ginny turned in a slow circle in the centre of the room. Her eye caught the bright yellow of a bird flying by the window. Raising her wand, she pointed it at each wall in turn. Pleased with the light yellow wall colour, she glanced around some more and tutted to herself.

"We need to go out and get some furniture..." she said to herself.

The rest of the day, Ginny spent her time sketching out patterns for the room, making notes of what she'd like to get, and visualizing the finished product. By the time Harry opened the door and dropped his cloak by his shoes, she was collecting a bunch of pieces of parchment and yelling from the kitchen, "I thought we could eat a quick dinner and then go out to muggle London!"

Confused, Harry followed her footsteps to their room and pushed the door open. "What do you want to go to muggle London for?" He asked her as she changed into a pair of stretchy trousers and one of his jumpers.

"Well, since I'm due in a month and a half, I thought we should start working on the baby's room."

"Oh," Harry said, caught off guard. "Well, which one-"

"Oh, I've already chosen the one. It's that one with just the bed, you know?" When Harry nodded she continued, now searching for her socks. "I painted it this afternoon as well."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You _what?_"

"With magic," she said impatiently, digging through a drawer. "Oh, how come I have no clean socks...?" She looked up and saw Harry staring at her. "Go and have a look," she said.

Harry nodded absently and turned into the corridor and made his way to the aforementioned room. When he saw the room, he grinned to himself and went back to their room.

Ginny looked up when he re-entered. "Do you like it?" She asked worriedly, twisting her sleeve in her hands. Harry grinned and stopped right in front of her.

"It's wonderful," he said before kissing her.

*****

Harry couldn't help but notice how muggles would stare at him and Ginny. He supposed it was because it was easy to tell Ginny was pregnant and was still moving around, but it was still weird to have people stare, but not say anything like they would in the wizarding world.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked after a minute.

"Somewhere they sell furniture."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, _dear_, but _where_ do they sell furniture here?"

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Erm... I don't know?" Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"We'll find one," she defended herself. "There has to be one somewhere around here... There!"

She tightened her grip on Harry's hand and dragged him through the door of the store she had spotted. Upon entering, they were assaulted with soft blues and pinks, baby clothes, furniture and anything else a baby would need. There were people this way and that. Couples wandering down the aisles, sole pregnant women were awing over the clothes and even little children running back and forth.

"Wow," Ginny murmured.

"Well," Harry said. "What do we need first?"

Two hours later, Harry was paying with muggle money for their purchases. He grabbed a trolley and loaded the bassinette, cot, change table, a small bureau and pram and pushed the trolley outside to an alley where he discreetly shrunk the boxes and loaded them into his pocket. Ginny was waiting for him in the store when he returned the trolley. She had three large bags in hand.

The first thing she'd dragged him to had been clothes. Harry thought he could go the rest of her pregnancy without seeing another article of baby clothes. Ginny had bought so many unisex articles of clothing that they wouldn't need to worry about having to do the laundry for a while. They'd left the toy section alone, however. They'd received many toys at Christmas; they needed no more at the moment.

The bags were filled with clothes, bedding, bottles, blankets, a stuffed stag, nappies and a pacifier. When they exited the store, Ginny turned to Harry. "Where did you put the other stuff?" She whispered.

"Magic, Ginny," he replied, patting his pocket.

Harry dragged Ginny to the alley again and grabbed her hand tightly, turning on the spot. Next thing Harry knew, they were at their house's apparation point, and Ginny had thrown down her bags and proceeded to vomit.

Harry quickly grabbed her hair and held it from her face. When she finished, he summoned a cloth and used his wand to drench it with cold water and handed it to Ginny.

"Thanks," she croaked and wiped her face down.

"I thought your morning sickness was over," Harry said, helping her up.

"So did I," said Ginny regretfully.

"Well, c'mon, then, let's get inside." Harry grabbed the three bags in one hand and used the other to help Ginny who was shaky on her feet.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," she said quietly as she toed off her shoes once the front door closed. Harry nodded and kissed her, pulling back with an unpleasant expression on his face. Ginny grinned.

"I _did_ just vomit, Harry."

**Author's Note - Here's the next update! I thought I'd update right now to say happy birthday to J.K. Rowling, my real life friend, and, of course, HARRY POTTER! Happy birthday all! On another note, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but it's the best I could do.****  
-Padfoot7**


	25. Hello

The day after George's birthday, Ginny and Harry found themselves at Gabriella's house. Ginny had gotten a reply the day before telling her to bring Harry for a visit the next day. Riel answered the door and quietly greeted them. He led the two into a bright sitting room and up a spiral staircase to the third floor. He pushed a white door open and Harry and Ginny were greeted with the sight of Gabriella leaning over a white crib.

"Gabs!" Ginny whispered excitedly. Gabriella glanced up and beamed at the visitors. She hurried forward and embraced Ginny in a hug – or as much of a hug as she could with Ginny's stomach getting in the way.

"When are you due?"

"Middle of next month," grinned Ginny.

"Seriously?" Gabriella whispered awestruck. "I was twice your size at that time!" Ginny only shrugged.

"So where are the new ones?" Ginny asked, glancing over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Over here. Riel, let Harry hold Chase..." Ginny watched in fascination as Gabriella bent over the side of a crib and gently picked up the little baby wrapped in pink blankets. The baby started to cry. "No no, it's okay Gemmy... shush now... stop crying for mummy..."

The crying only seemed to get louder, though. Ginny glanced at Riel and Harry and realised that the other twin, Chase, had started to cry as well. Riel and Gabriella were desperately trying to quiet the two.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella apologized as Gemia slowly started to quiet. "Every time one of them starts to cry, the other thinks it's a great idea to join in." Chase was hiccoughing now as Riel bounced him up and down in his arms. "Here, Ginny," Gabriella slowly held out Gemia and Ginny took the baby, feeling slightly foolish. It was the first time she'd held a baby since she'd found out she was pregnant, and it felt different than before. She glanced across the room to the two men and saw Harry staring at her. He had Chase in his arms; the baby's mouth was opening and closing, like a continuous yawn.

Ginny looked back down at Gemia and trailed her finger down the baby's cheek. She looked up and found Gabriella watching her closely.

"What?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You look like a natural, is all." Ginny grinned brightly and looked down as Gemia started to fuss. "Here," she handed Gemia back to Gabriella and went over to the guys. She stopped at Harry's side and peered into the pile of blankets he was holding. Resting one hand on Harry's shoulder, and the other on his forearm, Ginny stood on her toes and looked at Chase. "They're both so adorable," Ginny cooed quietly.

Gabriella joined them as Riel took Chase back from Harry. Once both twins were in their cribs, Gabriella led them out to the sitting room. Dana, their two year old daughter, was sitting on the floor playing with muggle blocks. Once they sat down, and Dana had climbed onto Riel's lap, Gabriella turned to Ginny.

"How are you two?" Gabriella asked. "We really have to get over this habit of seeing each other every three months or so."

Ginny laughed. "I'm perfectly fine with quitting that tradition and starting a new one." The evening wore on, Dana falling asleep in her father's lap.

As the Potters stood to leave Ginny and Gabriella exchanged a long hug. "Owl me as soon as the little one's come," Gabriella whispered.

"Oh, you'll be there along with my family," Ginny said seriously. Gabriella grinned.

*****

Ron and Hermione visited Harry and Ginny in mid April. Ginny was finding it harder and harder to move around easily, so they'd taken to only going to Sunday dinners at the Burrow.

As Ron, Ginny and Hermione settled in the sitting room after dinner, Harry cleared the table with his wand and disappeared into the kitchen to wash the dishes. The three made small talk as the clatter of dishes sounded from behind the closed kitchen door.

Suddenly Hermione stood. "I'm going to go help Harry with the rest of the dishes."

She left the room and Ron and Ginny were left in an awkward silence. Ginny started to play with a loose thread on the sofa and Ron desperately searched for a subject to talk about.

"So... uh, have you been to any Harpies games lately?" He asked.

Ginny looked up and shook her head. "No, I can't apparate myself, the Floo makes me sick, and I get tired really easily. I would love to go, though. But there's the press as well, and to be plastered on the front page like this would not make my day." Her eyes became unfocused as she gazed at something past Ron's shoulder.

"When was the last time you went out?" Ron asked, interested. He knew that if she went out anywhere in the wizarding world she'd be in the Prophet in the blink of an eye.

Grinning slightly, Ginny refocused on her brother. "Harry and I went to my friend's a fortnight ago."

"When was the last time you were out in public, though?"

"Oh, that was a few days before George's birthday."

"Honestly?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded. "Okay, when was the last time you visited Diagon Alley?"

Ginny chewed her lip in concentration. "That was... a week before Christmas."

"Are you joking?" Asked Ron incredulously. Ginny shook her head.

"I can't go there right now unless I want Skeeter to get a picture of me and claim that I've put on so much weight that I can't move."

Ron smirked. "You don't have to go to Diagon Alley for someone to tell you that."

"Oh, sod off."

*****

Harry levitated the dishes from dinner into the kitchen, letting the door close behind him. He dumped them into the sink and filled it with water and soap and started to wash them the muggle way. A few minutes later, the door opened and Harry turned to see Hermione enter and grab a dish towel from the table.

"I thought I'd help you," she offered, picking up a plate from the counter and drying it. Harry smiled in reply. "So..." she started after a few minutes. "How are you doing?" Harry shrugged. Hermione picked up a glass and wiped the water from it, waiting. She knew he would start talking soon. Sure enough;

"I'm holding up."

"What's it like?" Hermione asked curiously as she dried the last spoon.

Harry drained the water from the sink and discarded his cloth, drying his hands on a towel. "It's... exciting, scary, confusing, educating..."

"How is it educating?"

"Well, you learn when to keep your mouth shut, for one. You also learn that, even though you know you want kids, you're terrified of actually having one..." Harry leaned up against the counter. Hermione moved towards him and rested against the counter as well.

"It can't be that bad... can it?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not really, when you step back and look at the big picture."

They were silent for a moment. "You know," started Hermione. "It's just so strange." When Harry looked at her questioningly, she continued. "You're going to be a father."

"Yeah... it's a big leap from that eleven year old you first met, eh?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "You have no idea." They stood side by side for a few more minutes and then moved to the sitting room. Ginny was half lying, half sitting on a sofa, and Ron was sitting in an armchair. Harry gently nudged Ginny's feet a few inches to make more room for him as Hermione squished herself beside Ron.

Ginny straightened up and was about to say something when she gasped. All three heads snapped to her.

"What?" Harry asked anxiously as she rested a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ginny waved down his questions with a hand and gently rubbed her belly. She felt another nudge against her hand and slowly a smile crawled across her face. She grabbed Harry's hand, ignoring his queries and placed it on the same spot. A few moments later and Ginny felt another nudge through Harry's hand. He jumped and looked at her.

"Wha-?"

Ginny smiled. "The baby's saying hello." A wide smile grew on Harry's face and Ginny beamed, looking across at Ron and Hermione who were watching with interested expressions.

"Is this the first time you've felt the baby move?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah..."

"It's awfully late, isn't it?" Hermione mused. Ginny only shrugged, a silly grin still on her face.

They made small talk the rest of the evening until Hermione noted that if she wanted to get up on time for work the following morning, they would have to leave.

The four exchanged goodbyes and as the door closed behind the Weasleys, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm.

"There's one thing we need to decide..."

**Author's Note - Next chapter! Yes, I know it's a little late for Ginny to feel the baby move for the first time, but everyone's different, right? Enjoy!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	26. Happy Birthday

Teddy's birthday arrived a few days after Ron and Hermione had visited Harry and Ginny. It was the weekend, so Harry didn't need to go to the Ministry. Each year they would celebrate by going to Andromeda's for the day, unless Harry had to work, and then they would go to the Burrow for a party.

This year however, because Ginny couldn't move around as easily, Andromeda and Teddy were going to go to the Potter's. Mrs Weasley had planned a party for the evening as well.

Harry woke early that morning and quietly slipped out of bed. He planned on letting Ginny sleep a little later. Taking a quick shower and dressing in his muggle clothes, Harry quietly trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where he made some toast and tea. Mrs Weasley would have a fit, he thought, if she saw what he and Ginny normally ate in the mornings. They usually only ate enough to satisfy themselves until the next meal.

A glance at the clock showed Harry that Andromeda and Teddy were due to arrive in a few minutes, so he started up the stairs to wake Ginny. Pushing open the door, he was surprised to see that the bed was empty. He noticed that the adjoining bathroom door was closed, so he crept up to it and pressed an ear against the wood, trying to figure out if she was puking.

Hearing the obvious sounds of someone brushing their teeth, Harry stepped away from the door and waved his wand over the bed to fix the sheets.

Hearing a knock on the door, Harry glanced one more time at the bathroom door and then jogged down the stairs to answer the door.

As soon as the door was open wide enough, Teddy rammed into Harry's knees, causing his godfather to stagger backward and grab at the door to prevent himself from falling.

"Harry! I'm seven today!" The boy announced loudly, his hair its signature turquoise and spiky.

Harry bent down and picked Teddy up under the arms. "Are you really?"

"You forgot?" Teddy asked. Harry could see the disappointment clearly etched on the boy's face.

"Nah, I knew it was your birthday! Why else would I be up this early? I need to make sure I'm one of the first people to wish you a happy birthday, right?" Harry saw the visible relief on his godson's face. Shifting the small boy to his hip, Harry looked to the older woman standing on the threshold. "Come in, Andromeda." She smiled in response and shuffled inside, toeing off her shoes and placing her handbag by her shoes.

Harry, still holding Teddy, led Andromeda to the sitting room. He set Teddy on his feet and flicked his wand at the hangings covering the windows to open them. The room was suddenly doused in sunlight.

"Ginny not up yet?" Andromeda asked understandingly, taking a seat across from Harry and Teddy.

Harry grinned. "She's actually up. Got up just before you arrived. I let her sleep a little later. She's been tiring easily lately."

"Well, she must be what, seven months now?"

"I think it's eight actually. She's due mid-May."

Andromeda nodded. "It's normal for her to be tired often around now. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am." Harry lifted Teddy onto his lap. "Are you excited, Teddy?"

Teddy frowned in concentration. "Yeah," he said, looking up at Harry. "Then I'll have someone else to play dragons with." Harry and Andromeda laughed.

Harry and Andromeda made small talk as Teddy sat quietly on Harry's lap. A few minutes later, Ginny descended the stairs, clad in her fluffy green dressing gown.

"Ginny!" Teddy jumped up from Harry's lap and shot towards Ginny. Ginny laughed and ran her hand through his hair as he tried to hug her.

"Happy birthday, Teddy. Let me sit down, and then you can hug me properly." She sank onto the sofa beside Harry and waited as Teddy scrambled up beside her where he gave her a strong hug. "Miss me?" She asked. Teddy nodded and allowed her to place a kiss on his cheek. "How does it feel to be seven?"

Teddy frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "The same as yesterday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's interesting!"

Teddy nodded proudly and seemed to puff out his chest a little. Ginny laughed and poked him in the side, causing him to squeal out in surprise. "Ginny!"

"Teddy!"

"You poked me!"

"Nah, that was Harry."

"Nuh-uh. I saw you!"

Ginny pretended to look scandalized at being accused of such a thing. "I did no such thing!"

Harry grinned and shook his head. Andromeda copied him as Teddy and Ginny continued to argue like five year olds.

*****

As lunch approached, Andromeda and Ginny ventured into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal. Harry had taken Teddy outside to go flying.

Andromeda waved her wand over the pot of water on the stove. The water immediately started to boil and she added chicken broth and some chicken and vegetables as well. Ginny had finished setting the table and was relaxing in a chair.

"I don't think we'll need much lunch," Ginny commented as she tied her hair into a ponytail. "Mum'll have gone full out on dinner. It's better we arrive hungry than not."

Andromeda nodded her agreement and used her wand to direct the pot of now done soup to the table where it poured an equal amount into each bowl. "Shall I go get Harry and Teddy?" She asked Ginny, setting the pot into the sink.

Ginny nodded. "If you could."

Andromeda left the kitchen and opened the back door. She stepped out into the cool air and called, "Teddy, Harry!"

Harry glanced down at the ground and gave her a sign he'd heard. He then turned his head back to the sky and called to Teddy. "Lunch, Teddy!"

Teddy flew towards Harry and pulled his broom to a hover beside his godfather's. "Can you do a dive with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry slid back on his broom and pulled Teddy's broom against his, instructing the boy to carefully slide backwards. Once Teddy was resting on Harry's broom between his legs, Harry used a hover charm to slowly lower the other broom to the ground.

"Hold on, Ted," Harry warned as he went higher. "Ready?" He asked. Teddy nodded excitedly. "Here we go." Harry tilted the broom forward and the pair shot downwards at a very steep decline. Teddy's yells of delight were masked by the wind whistling in Harry's ears. As they neared the ground, Harry pulled the broom up and they slowed down as Harry's feet brushed the grass.

Harry jumped off the broom and summoned Teddy's from the middle of the yard. He sent Teddy to the kitchen as he went to store the brooms in a closet.

When he arrived in the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the table, obviously waiting for him.

"Finally," Ginny teased as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, shut up," Harry grinned.

*****

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Teddy had had great fun with Harry, Ginny and Andromeda. He'd gone flying with Harry again, played Gobstones, and listened to the adults tell him stories of when they were young.

When the time came to leave for the Burrow, Teddy asked, "Who am I Flooing with?"

The three adults glance at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally, Andromeda spoke.

"Actually, Teddy, we think you're old enough to start Flooing by yourself."

Teddy's jaw dropped and then he beamed. "Really? I can Floo by myself now?"

Harry nodded. "Just remember to speak clearly. My first time Flooing didn't go very well."

"What happened?" asked Teddy.

"I ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley."

Teddy's eyes grew round. "Really?"

"Yeah; it wasn't pleasant. Now let's get going before they start to wonder where the guest of honour is." Harry stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "See you there, Teddy." He winked, threw the powder into the roaring fire, stepped in, clearly said "The Burrow" and was gone.

Harry stumbled out of the Burrow's fireplace and promptly knocked over Ron, who knocked over Hermione. The three ended up on the floor, and after a quick glance at each other, they burst out laughing. Harry staggered to his feet and offered his hand to his two friends, and all three jumped out of the way as Andromeda gracefully appeared.

"Teddy's coming next," she informed Harry.

Harry nodded and stepped in front of the fireplace, prepared to catch his godson. "Sorry," he called to Ron and Hermione, the former who had proceeded to rub his bottom.

"S'okay, mate. You've never been good at sticking your landings," Ron joked as Teddy fell face first out of the fireplace. Harry caught him before he could break his nose and placed him upright.

"Happy birthday, Teddy," Hermione and Ron chorused. Teddy grinned in reply.

"How was it, Teddy?" Teddy shook the soot from his hair and grinned up at Harry.

"Fun! I can't wait to do it again!"

Harry laughed and lightly swatted him on the bottom. "I think I saw Victoire. Why don't you go say hi?" Teddy nodded and rushed off into the sitting room.

"That was his first time?" Hermione asked, perching herself on the edge of the table. Harry nodded.

"Remember your first time?" Ron asked reminiscently.

Laughing, Harry replied, "Yeah, I ended up in Knockturn Alley."

Ron was about to say something, but at the moment, Ginny came tumbling out of the fireplace. She let out a little shriek as she pitched forward before Harry caught her under the arms.

Ron snickered. "So all in all, the Potters aren't very good at using the Floo." Harry grinned as Ginny glared at her brother.

*****

Around midnight, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Andromeda and Teddy were the last ones left at the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to bed an hour before and Teddy had passed out from exhaustion on Harry's lap two hours before hand. Andromeda and Hermione were conversing quietly in a corner, Ginny was dozing, her head on Harry's shoulder as her, Harry and Ron listened to a replay of the quidditch game that had happened earlier that evening on the wireless.

Andromeda stood up after ending her conversation with Hermione and quietly made her way to Harry. "We should probably get home," she said, indicating Teddy. She went to pick him up but Harry shook his head once.

"Let me."

She nodded and grabbed the bag of presents Teddy had receive and then advanced to the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

When she was gone, Harry slowly shook Ginny awake. "I'm taking Teddy home."

"Oh, okay," she yawned.

Hermione sat beside Ron. "Do you want one of us to apparate her home? We can stay until you get back?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Harry carefully stood up and shifted his godson in his arms. He gave a small wave to Ron and Hermione – Ginny had fallen back into a semi unconscious state – and he proceeded outside and apparated to the small cottage where Andromeda and Teddy normally resided. Andromeda let him in when he knocked and he quietly slipped upstairs to Teddy's room. He used his wand to change the boy's clothes into pyjamas and gave him a swift kiss on the head.

"Happy birthday, Teddy." Harry bide a quiet goodbye to Andromeda and quickly dispparated to his own house. He let Ron and Hermione go with a swift goodbye and then continued up to his room where he fell onto the bed beside Ginny and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note - I just _had_ to update today! It's the birthday of the young woman who stole the Chosen One's heart! Happy birthday, Ginny Potter! **

**Also, I've not bee able to answer reviews on this site as of late. It says 1. Either I'm not the author, 2. It takes two minutes for a review to appear or 3. Review reply is only for valid signed reviews. I was able to reply yesterday... so I'm sorry if I don't answer your reviews and if anyone knows how to fix this, I'd be forever thankful. I'll answer some of the bigger questions and such in the next author's note if this problem doesn't clear up by then. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update! Only a few chapters left!**

-PadfootProngs7


	27. Seven Anniversaries

As April ended, Harry noticed that the Weasleys started to get quieter and quieter. The Potters and Andromeda were no exception to that

May second, the seventh anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts came along with a grey sky and rain. Harry awoke earlier than normal that day and lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Since the anniversary fell on a Monday, all work was cancelled. It was a national holiday. Even classes at Hogwarts were cancelled. It was the Ministry's way of showing respect for those who had lost their lives by making the day a holiday.

Every year Hogwarts held a memorial service on the grounds. Anyone who had fought in the Battle, or who had lost relatives or friends in the Battle was welcome to attend. The students were allowed to attend if they wished as well.

The Weasleys and Potters, Andromeda and Teddy had never attended the memorial. Instead, they arrived at the Burrow early in the morning and stayed the whole day, leaving late at night. The atmosphere was always subdued and depressing. Any time during the day, a family member could be seen disappearing outside for an extended amount of time. When they came back, their eyes were usually red, and they would dash up the stairs to rinse their face with cold water. Everyone always knew that they had been to Fred's grave.

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side, and was met with Ginny's hair. She had pulled the blankets up to her nose, and her hair was in complete disarray. The blankets lay smoothly over her bulging stomach. Harry's hand slowly emerged from under the covers and lightly rested on Ginny's belly.

You'll never have to grow up in the kind of world I did, Harry thought. Gently, he pressed his hand against the bulge and grinned widely when he felt a nudge against his hand.

"Keep doing that and I'll have to kick you out of the room so I can sleep," Ginny muttered.

Harry didn't say anything but pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We should get up," he said finally. "They'll be expecting us soon."

"Bugger them," Ginny growled. She pushed the covers back and stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Harry sighed and rolled onto his back. It's only the day, he reminded himself. He was used to her snapping at him every time the anniversary rolled around. He wasn't exactly innocent either.

Sighing, Harry rolled out of bed. He dragged his feet down the stairs and made a pot of tea; they would have breakfast at the Burrow.

Ginny came down ten minutes later, her hair still dripping. She had on black dress robes and stretchy pants and one of Harry's shirts on underneath. The robe was hanging open, too small to close over her stomach.

Harry silently pushed a cup of tea across the table to her and left to take a shower.

Five minutes later, he was haphazardly drying himself off with a towel. He slid a pair of boxers on and trudged to their closet where he pulled out his nicest dress robes, which were a dark blue, and put them on overtop jeans and a shirt, like Ginny.

He ambled down the stars to see Ginny standing at the mantel. She held a picture in her hands, and as Harry got closer, he realised that it was of all seven Weasley children at Bill's wedding. Fred and George were standing behind Ron and Ginny and kept tapping their younger siblings on the shoulder, to the obvious annoyance of Ron and Ginny.

"I remember this," Ginny muttered, sniffling. "Fred and George wouldn't stop bugging Ron and me, so right after the picture was taken I threatened them with a hex or two." She gave a watery grin. "They stopped right away. Nothing was the same after that. You, Hermione and Ron disappeared... the next time I saw you, it was so bittersweet. You were back and safe, but Fred was gone..." She seemed to shake herself a little. "Never mind that. We have to go."

"Do you want to Floo or apparate?"

"I think you should probably side-along me. I might come out the wrong fireplace right now." She grinned feebly. They grabbed their cloaks and hurried across the yard to their apparation point, eager to get out of the rain.

They were the last ones to arrive at the Burrow. It was very quiet and depressing. Only the kids seemed to be immune to the miserable atmosphere as they played fairly loudly on the stairs. When Teddy noticed Harry and Ginny enter, he leapt up from where he had been sitting by Victoire and ran to greet them. Victoire came behind him. Harry picked Victoire up and ruffled Teddy's hair. Ginny sank into a chair beside Hermione and rested her head in a hand propped on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes.

"Having fun?" Harry asked the two. It felt strange to ask that while everyone else obviously wasn't.

Victoire nodded while Teddy said, "Gran got mad at me today because I accidentally spilled my milk." Harry could tell he was hurt. He had inherited some of his mother's talent for knocking things over, and no one ever made a big deal of it.

"It's just not a good day today, Teddy. You know that. Don't be angry at her."

"I know," he muttered. He knew that it was the anniversary of his parent's death.

"Everyone's going to be sad for a day or two," Harry told him, setting Victoire on her feet. "Don't hold it against anyone if they're rude to you today."

Teddy nodded and grabbed Victoire's arm and dragged her back to the stairs.

Harry glanced around and took a seat beside Hermione. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and was resting her arms and head on her knees. She gave Harry a pained smile as he sat down.

"When'd you get here?" Harry asked quietly. He rubbed his eyes; he was already tired.

"An hour ago," she answered, just as quietly. No one in the room was talking.

Harry nodded and glanced around the room. "Where are Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

"Upstairs. Mrs Weasley found a fake wand on the counter and completely broke down." Harry closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard someone stand up and leave the room. It was Bill. Fleur seemed to be contemplating on following him, and after a moment, she stood up and left the room as well. A glance out the window showed them passing by.

They were going to Fred's grave.

Harry sighed and leaned back. It was going to be a long day.

*****

As the day wore on, the ambience of the Burrow lifted a little. After a fairly quiet lunch, Harry realised that Ginny wasn't in the house.

He quietly left the house, grabbing his and, after a quick glance, Ginny's cloaks and trudged to the secluded area where Fred was buried. He immediately saw Ginny's form sitting on the bench that was there to honour the twin. She was drenched from head to foot; the rain had only started to come down harder as the day wore on.

He made as much noise as he could as he approached her to let her pull herself together if she needed to.

"I brought your cloak," he said, sitting beside her. She didn't say anything. Harry dropped both their cloaks onto the back of the bench. He was already sopping wet; a cloak would make no difference now. They sat in a compatible silence for what Harry thought had to be an hour at least.

"I miss him." Ginny's quiet confession was almost lost over the pouring rain, but Harry heard her.

"I used to imagine him teaching my kids pranks, and sneaking them some of his inventions to them while my back was turned. Now, I – he'll never..." She shuddered, and Harry knew it wasn't from the cold rain. He slid across the bench towards her and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, and as his silent tears poured over his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it later; it was a part of his stupid masculine pride.

What was a long time later, Ginny stopped sobbing, but she didn't stop shivering. Her hair, like his, was plastered to her face, and their clothes stuck uncomfortably to their skin.

Harry helped her to her feet and they made their way back to the Burrow. Harry opened the door and let her in first. He quickly followed her and shut the door, shaking his head like a dog. Ginny smiled at his action and gave a small laugh.

Digging his wand from his back pocket, Harry cast a drying spell over them both and then dragged Ginny into the kitchen where Hermione and Fleur were nursing cups of tea.

"D'you know if there's any pepper-up potion here?" Harry asked quietly. When Ginny heard him she yanked her hand from his.

"I don't need a bloody potion! I'm fine!"

"It's just a precaution, Ginny. I'm taking some, too."

Ginny was about to give an angry retort back, but Hermione came back from the pantry holding a bottle and interrupted her.

"I think you should take some, Ginny." She poured some potion into two cups "You're shivering like mad."

Harry accepted his glass and gulped it down, steam issuing from his ears. When Ginny made no move to take the offered glass from Hermione, Fleur quietly piped up. "Eef not for yourself, Ginny, do it for ze baby." Ginny's hand splayed over her stomach. "You will be at greater risk of 'arming it eef you become ill now."

Slowly, Ginny accepted her glass and downed the potion in one, the steam issuing from her ears, just like Harry. She placed her glass back onto the table and left from the room.

Harry flashed Fleur and Hermione a grateful smile and followed his wife out of the room.

*****

Harry and Ginny left earlier than usual that year. Instead of their usual past midnight time, they left at seven. Harry had been fine with staying longer, but Ginny had wanted to leave, so he agreed.

Ginny had been in a foul mood ever since she had been told to take the pepper-up potion. Bill had gone as far as telling her so; he hadn't been able to get rid of the flapping bogeys for an hour.

Harry was resting on the sofa when he felt a tug to go somewhere. He stood up and went to find Ginny. She was lounging on the sofa in their room, a book and quill on her lap.

"Ginny, I'm going to go out for a few minutes. I'll be back soon."

She nodded, not looking up at him and continued to write. Harry turned on his heel, grabbed his cloak from its hook by the door and disappeared.

*****

As soon as they got home, Ginny fled to their room. She needed to do something. If she didn't, she knew she would snap at Harry, and he hadn't done anything except comfort her, and make sure she and the baby didn't get sick.

A green quill caught her eye and she ventured to the bureau it was resting on. She picked it up and twirled it in her hands. She settled onto the sofa and accioed her journal from the bookshelf. Catching it, she flipped it open to the first page and wrote the date.

_2 May, 2005_

_Today was the seventh anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Of Fred's death. It's even worse this year, because I realised that Fred will never meet my children. _

_I was in a horrible mood today as well. I snapped at almost everyone, and I had no reason to. Especially Harry. All he's done is comforted me and made sure I didn't come down with anything, and I keep snapping at him. These bloody hormones don't agree with my temper at all..._

Ginny let her sentence trail off and leaned her head against the sofa and closed her eyes.

*****

Harry appeared at a small graveyard a few minutes from Andromeda's house. There was no fence surrounding the few dozen grave markers. Harry wound through them until he was at the shining black one in the middle. Squatting down, Harry let the rain soak through his clothes for the second time that day. He reached out his hand and let his fingers trace over the words etched into the stone.

_Remus John Lupin, 10 March 1960 – 2 May 1998_

_Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, 8 November 1973 – 2 May 1998_

_Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections._

"We miss you both," Harry whispered. "Teddy misses you so much, and he was barely a month old when you died. He doesn't say anything, but there are times when you can just tell. The rest of us, well, we're coping. It's always much harder, this time of the year."

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there, crouched in the rain. When he realised that he couldn't feel his fingers, he stood up. With a last glance at the gravestone, he disappeared.

**Author's Note - Here's the next update. A little depressing, if I do say so myself. But I have some news. :) Yesterday, I finished writing! This story is now done, just waiting to be posted! It'll be thirty chapters. :) Well, I hope you enjoy the update!  
-Padfoot7**


	28. Hammers and Curse Words

The week after the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione visited Harry and Ginny once again. This time, however, wasn't just to lounge around and talk. Harry had originally invited just Ron to help him build all of the furniture for the nursery. Ginny had then asked him to invite Hermione as well, so she would have someone to talk to while the two guys worked.

"Ready for this?" Harry asked Ron as they stared down at the pile of wood that was supposed to be the bureau.

"Not really," Ron said casually. "But let's start!"

Harry grinned and bent down for the instruction manual.

"Okay, it says here..." They got to work, hammering and matching parts and pieces together.

An hour later, Ron hammered the back to the bureau as Harry held it. "So what case are you working on again?" Ron asked between bangs.

"Gawain's not putting me on any on field cases." He grabbed another piece of wood and hammered it into place. "He's the only one in the whole Auror department, besides you, who knows about Ginny." He gave a final tap with his hammer and sat back to bask in the glory of finally finishing their first piece. The two pushed it to the side and Ron dragged the next set of pieces to the centre of the baby's room.

"What's this supposed to be?" He asked.

"Er... the change table," Harry answered. "But Gawain's not been putting me on any long or extremely dangerous on field cases. I was out in Dundee a few days ago; he had me overseeing a bunch of trainees chase down some lunatic who was selling cursed necklaces and stuff."

"Oh yeah, tha' was O'Herdy, righ'?" Ron asked around a couple of nails held between his lips.

"Yeah, the blighter decided to play stupid when we brought him in for questioning. As if running from aurors wasn't enough of a giveaway, the idiot."

Ron grinned around the nails and passed Harry a part. "Some people are jus' born stu'id," he said.

"Yeah, well, no one ever told me, when I started Auror training, that I'd be dealing with idiots all the time."

Ron laughed and pulled the nails from between his lips. He grabbed a shelf and held it against two of the table legs. "Hold this," he said.

Harry grasped the two pieces as Ron screwed them together. "What case are you on?" Harry asked.

"That Jackson one; the bloke who's been organizing the production of those defective potions."

"Sounds like fun," Harry commented idly. "What are you doing now?"

"We're trying to find his bloody factory. The bloke may not be smart enough to keep his products off the streets, but he sure knows how to hide a bloody factory."

Harry grinned.

*****

"I really do hope neither of them has broken something," Hermione commented nonchalantly. Her and Ginny were sitting in the Potter's living room and could clearly hear the bangs and thuds, and the occasional bout of laughter coming from the room above.

Ginny laughed. "Nah, if they've broken something, we would have heard Ron's 'bloody hell'."

"That's true," Hermione agreed. They grinned when they heard the two burst into laughter.

"They're like kids when they're together," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed dramatically. "Hermione, we've married children! What _were _we thinking?"

Hermione grinned. "I wonder when they'll finish. They've been up there for four hours already."

"I just hope that they haven't ruined anything completely."

"Once you're baby's here," Hermione said. "We have to go out and do something together; just the two of us."

"That would be great," sighed Ginny. "I can't remember the last time I've been out with a female friend. I'm holding you to it," she said to Hermione.

"Of course."

The two were silent for a while, basking in the new silence. Harry and Ron had gone quiet, and all that could be heard from the upper floor was a gentle scratching on the floor.

Hermione broke the silence. "So I suppose you're not going to that Ministry ball or whatever it's being called?"

Ginny snorted. "Like this? No way in hell. And even if I weren't pregnant to the point of bursting, I still wouldn't go. I don't think Harry's complaining."

"You're so lucky. Ron and I are going. I really don't want to."

"When is it again?"

"Two weeks from now. The fifteenth."

Ginny was about to respond, but groaned and placed her hand on her lower belly. "Please stop jumping on my bladder," she pleaded to her stomach. She looked to Hermione. "Sorry, but someone's decided that I need the loo."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay. Here," she got up and helped Ginny stand. "I'll go up with you and see how the guys are doing."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny started to the stairs. "You just want a reason to make sure I actually get up the stairs."

"What? No!"

"Yeah. Right." Ginny noticed the pink tinge rest on Hermione's cheeks.

When the two girls reached the second landing, Ginny turned to the bathroom and Hermione went to the baby's room.

Ginny quickly relieved herself and glanced in the mirror. She looked tired. She hadn't been sleeping well. She was either getting up all the time to go to the loo, or she was lying awake as the baby moved around.

Ginny left the bathroom and headed to the baby's room.

"Ow! Bloody effing _hell!_" Ron yelled just as she entered the room.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him as he stuck one of his fingers into his mouth. Harry was doubled over with laughter.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I hit my finger with a bloody hammer, and all she," he gestured to Hermione, "Does is scold me for my bloody language!"

"You don't have to cuss if you get hurt, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed impatiently.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say?" Ron asked angrily. "Oh look, the sweet little hammer missed the nail and hit my finger, but it's alright, I forgive the hammer," he said in a false sweet voice, glowering at Hermione.

This caused Harry to start laughing even more, but when Hermione glared at him, he desperately moulded his expression into one of nonchalance. Ginny could occasionally see a grin erupt on his face, or hear a laugh push its way out of his tightly closed mouth.

"-All you do is curse! My _god_, Ron! Swearing is just a form of expression that shows that you aren't educated enough to think of different adjectives to use to express yourself!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get to go to a preppy little muggle school when I was a child and learn all sorts of preppy little words and sayings!" Ron retorted.

"If you read, you'd have a much bigger vocabulary than 'bloody hell'!"

"I'll say whatever I want, thank you! You can't tell me how to act!"

"I'm not trying to!" Hermione countered. Her hair was falling out of its bun.

"Well what the hell do you call it when you tell me what I can and can't say?" Ron was breathing heavily and had since stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and his face was red.

"It's called educating!" Hermione screeched. Her face was red as well.

"Oh, of _course_ it is! That's all you care about! Why the hell did you marry me in the first place then? If I'm not educated enough for you?" Ron spat.

Ginny started. That wasn't good. She was about to interrupt, but Harry beat her to it. He stepped between the two as Hermione let out an exasperated yell.

"Stop it, both of you!" Harry yelled. "Ron, you don't mean what you said about her marrying you. Hermione, you just have to accept that Ron swears. It's who he is. You married each other, so there must be more things that you like about each other than the stuff you can't stand."

Hermione and Ron glared at each other for a moment longer, and then Hermione turned on her heel and marched from the room, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her along. Glancing back once, Ginny just caught the sight of Ron slumping to the floor, Harry at his side.

When they got to the sitting room, Hermione exploded.

"Your brother is the most infuriating person I've ever met! Sometimes I want to curse him into oblivion! Doesn't he understand that he's annoying?" She asked Ginny loudly.

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she slowly lowered herself onto the sofa and picked up a book.

"Ginny?" Hermione turned around and frowned when she saw that Ginny was ignoring her. "Ginny!"

"Yes?" Ginny asked idly, looking up.

"Aren't you listening?"

"Honestly? No." She looked back down at her book.

Hermione, fuming with rage stalked to Ginny and grabbed the book from her friend's hands.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Hermione said. "You're supposed to listen to me rant and sympathize with me over how much of a prat your brother is!"

"You're supposed to be my friend, too," Ginny said coldly. "Here I am, eight and a half months pregnant, and you're bickering with my brother, who is helping my husband build the nursery furniture. You're here to keep me company, but you doing a really shitty job of it right now."

"Don't get shirty with me," said Hermione reproachfully.

Ginny snorted and used her wand to summon her book back from Hermione's hand. She opened it to the right page and settled back into the sofa, completely ignoring Hermione.

Everything was quiet in the house for a few minutes. Ginny could hear Hermione's breathing go from heavy to normal, otherwise there was no noise.

Finally, Hermione moved to sit beside Ginny. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize to me; go apologize to your husband. I'm surprised at you, Hermione. You know Ron swears all the time, why blow it up into such a huge fight this time?"

"Did I take it too far?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Um. Yeah."

Hermione sighed and stood up. She turned to the stairs and slowly climbed up. Ginny shook her head and eased off of the sofa and followed Hermione's path.

When she finally got up the stairs, Hermione was standing in the shadows of the corridor, watching Ron and Harry work inside the room.

"Oh go in already," Ginny said impatiently and pushed Hermione to the door.

"Um..." Ron and Harry looked up. Ginny sidled past Hermione further into the room towards Harry. Harry stood and met Ginny, giving her a quick kiss so they would be able to watch their friends.

Ron watched her for a minute and then looked back down; concentrating on the piece of furniture he was currently working on.

"Ron..." Hermione said quietly. He didn't answer.

"Ron... I..."

Ron looked up. "What?" He spat.

"I..." Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and then back to Ron. "Ron, please come into the sitting room for a minute."

Ron glared at her for a moment and then dropped the tools he was holding and stalked past her. Hermione hesitated and then followed.

"They're insane," Ginny breathed.

Harry laughed dryly. "Yeah."

They listened quietly for ten minutes, but they heard nothing. At last, they reappeared in the room, both looking happy and with clothes and hair in a disordered state.

"It looks like you two had fun," Harry teased when they came back in.

"Yeah," Ginny piped up. "Looks like you've worked things out."

Hermione turned pink and Ron's ears flames red. "Shut. Up," he said.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Anyway," Ron continued. "We're done. You just need to tell us where to put the stuff."

Ginny removed herself from Harry's grip and looked around the room. "Hm... We'll put the bassinette in our room... The bureau can go there," she pointed to the wall that had the window. Harry used his wand to levitate it and once she was happy with its position, he let it gently thud onto the floor. "The change table can go there, and the cot can go there," she pointed to each place, and once she was happy with the room's set up, she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Excellent."

**Author's Note - Well, here's the next chapter. So, a few things;  
One, I know May second is Victoire's birthday. I didn't add it in the last chapter because I felt like it would have taken away from the mood I wanted to create. I'm happy with the finished product, and I feel that if I had included the birthday, some people may have been confused as to the feeling I wanted the chapter to have.  
Secondly, the quote that was put on Remus and Tonks' grave in the last chapter is by an unknown, so there's my disclaimer, just to be safe.  
Thirdly, I'm really, really surpirsed at how few people know when Ginny's birthday is. I updated that day, and wished her a happy birthday, and so many people asked me how I knew. More people seemed to know when Victoire's birthday is. I'm not trying to be rude, I was just surprised. Although, maybe I expect everyone to know everyone's birthday from the Harry Potter universe.  
Fourth, the little speech Hermione gave... "...swearing is just a form of expression that shows that you aren't educated enough to think of different adjectives to use to express yourself..." is exaclty how I feel about cussing. I know I may have my characters swear, but that's because I want them to be in character. I also do not apprve of the use "Oh, my God," but some characters would say that, so I have to keep them the same way they would act in the books.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

-PadfootProngs7


	29. Timing is Everything

Harry woke the day before the Ministry's ball and groaned. He was a part of the team that had been assigned to putting wards around the abandoned warehouse that was being used for the ball. He'd had to do it before, and it was tedious and boring work. They usually had most of the Magical Law Enforcement and Auror departments working on it, just to get more than the routine wards. When you mixed different people together, you tended to get many different types of wards. Harry knew for a fact that Hermione and Ron would be there as well as him.

He rolled out of bed – Ginny was still asleep – and quickly showered and dressed in his Auror robes. He wrote a quick note to Ginny telling her that he would be back late and that if she needed to contact him, to send a patronus to Gawain.

He grabbed an apple on his way out of the house and apparated to the old warehouse.

He was one of the first people there. Neither Ron nor Hermione were there yet.

"Ah, Potter, there you are," Harry turned around and smiled weakly when he saw Jamie Preston, an Auror a few years ahead of him. He was very arrogant and he and Ron would spend hours insulting the 'Percy of their department'.

"Preston, good to see you." Harry offered him his hand to be polite and Preston grasped it firmly.

"Yes you as well, Potter, you as well. Now, I was wondering if you were going to be attending the gala tomorrow evening. I'm bringing my cousin and she's a great fan of yours. If we could all sit at the same table that would be lovely."

"Er, actually, Preston, I won't be coming. I have... family stuff. I can't get away." Harry silently thanked Ginny for being nine months pregnant.

Preston sniffed, and Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Are you positive? I've just spoken to Weasley, and he said that he is going to be attending."

"Yeah, well..."

"Does it have anything to do with your wife?"

Harry scowled. "Even if it did, I wouldn't tell you, now would I? Excuse me, someone's waiting for me." Harry pushed past Preston and wound his way through the crowd of Ministry employees, following a head of bright red hair.

"... Give it up! He'll find us when he gets here."

"Who'll find you when they get here?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione jumped and turned around to face their friend. "You _are_ here!"

"Yeah, I am. I was just talking to Preston."

Ron sniggered. "Lucky you. So what did he want?"

"He was wondering if I would sit at his table tomorrow at the ball, and when I told him I wouldn't be there, he started asking me about Ginny, the wanker!"

"Yeah, he was talking to us a few minutes ago; he was asking the same thing. I had to make up some lie about us having promised to sit with someone else already."

Harry grinned.

"Good morning, everyone." The whole room turned silent when Kingsley spoke. "Now, let's start with the wards, shall we?"

*****

Ginny woke around noon and rolled over to face Harry's side of the bed. She noticed a small piece of parchment on his pillow. Easing herself into a semi sitting position, Ginny grabbed the parchment and read the short note.

_Ginny_

_I've got to go help with the wards around the warehouse for that Ministry ball. I'll be back late. If you need to get a hold of me, send a patronus to Gawain._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny groaned. She'd forgotten that he was going to be gone all day, along with Ron and Hermione. She slid off the bed, rubbing her sore lower back as she went to the bathroom.

As she was showering, Ginny felt a small twinge in her lower belly. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. It lasted only a few seconds and then passed. Standing in the shower, Ginny lost herself in thought. That couldn't have been a contraction, could it have? She _was_ only two days from her due date, though.

"No," she told herself firmly, glancing at a clock. "It's just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

While Ginny showered and dressed, she made sure to watch for any other signs that she was in labour. When she arrived in the kitchen to fix herself a lunch, and hadn't experienced any other signs that she was in labour, she went around her usual routine.

While she was eating her sandwich, though, she felt another twinge. She glanced at a clock and saw that it was about three quarters of an hour since the first one. Biting her lip, Ginny decided that if they began to get worse and closer, she would send a patronus to Harry.

Unconsciously rubbing her lower back, Ginny settled into the sofa to listen to one of the Harpie's games on the wireless. As she listened to Kayla score, she felt yet another sharp little pain. She rested her hand on her navel and glanced at the time. That had been forty-five minutes from the last one as well.

At nine o'clock that evening, Ginny hastily removed her wand from her pocket. Another pain had just ripped through her, and it had been the strongest yet. They were now twenty-eight minutes apart, but she worried that she would start panicking anytime now.

Trying to think of something happy around the dark thought that maybe Harry wouldn't get her message, Ginny forced herself to relax. She was _not_ going to have another panic attack. She muttered "_Expecto Patronum,"_ and watched her mare gallop from the sitting room.

*****

Gawain tapped a piece of parchment with his wand and sent it zooming to his secretary. It was quiet in the department. Most of the young ones who usually made all the noise were at the old warehouse the Ministry had found to use for the ball the next day. They were helping to set the wards around the building. They could never be too careful. Just two years ago, some lunatic who didn't like the fact that werewolves could get jobs had crashed the annual ball and sent random stunners everywhere. The wizarding community had been in an uproar over the lack of security and many people had sustained slight bumps and bruises from being stunned and falling over.

Gawain stood up and straightened his robes, intending to leave his office. When he opened his door, though, a silver horse galloped into the room. He immediately shut the door. Harry had asked him if he could have Ginny send any messages to him, so that he wouldn't receive them in the middle of a crowd. Gawain knew that Harry hadn't actually been expecting her to send a message, so it must be important.

"_Gawain, I need Harry back at home."_

The message was short, but you could easily hear some panic in her voice. Gawain sent a message back asking "Why" to make sure that it wasn't just an irrational pregnant witch thing. A minute later he received a reply.

"_Contractions."_

After he sent his reply, ("He'll be there soon.") Gawain left the Ministry, telling his secretary that he would be at the location for the ball if he was needed for anything important.

Apparating to the warehouse, Gawain strode purposefully into the lobby of the building. There were people sitting on the floor in the lobby, eating and just relaxing. Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a set of stairs, laughing at something one of them had said.

Gawain discreetly approached them. "Potter."

Harry stood up and spun around so quickly that he lost his balance and toppled over Ron's legs.

"Easy, Potter," Gawain smiled dryly.

"He's not very graceful on his feet," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry smacked him over the head.

"Now, Potter. You are to come with me."

"What's wrong?"

"I will tell you everything I know away from prying ears."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to his friends who all shared a quick confused glance before he following his boss from the warehouse. When they were out of the warehouse and walking to the point where the wards ended, Gawain started to speak quietly.

"As you requested, any messages from your wife were to be sent to me. About ten minutes ago she sent one saying she was having contractions." Gawain saw Harry pale considerably.

"She-" he cleared his throat. "She's gone into labour?" He asked hoarsely.

"It seems so. Now, you will be formally excused from the rest of the evening here. I expect you to go home and take care of her. You get the week off, unless of course, it is false labour, then I expect you on Monday. After the week is up, otherwise, you will have the choice of taking more time off."

Harry nodded once and went to apparate, but stopped as Gawain said "Wait." Harry looked at him questioningly. "Good luck." Harry gave him an anxious smile and quickly apparated away.

Gawain chuckled at the petrified expression on the young man's face.

*****

Ginny got Gawain's last patronus in the sitting room. She was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water when the eagle stopped her.

"_He'll be there soon," _was said in the Auror's deep voice. Ginny sighed and rubbed her lower belly. If the contractions were true to her timing, she would be experiencing another one in about two minutes.

Sure enough, as she was making her way back into the sitting room, she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. She vaguely heard the door open as she gripped the back of the sofa to keep her balance.

"Ginny!" Harry was at her side just as the contraction passed. "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded and let go of the sofa. "Just a contraction," she explained.

Harry nodded anxiously and watched as she started up the stairs. "Shouldn't we tell Audrey?"

"No, we'll wait until my water breaks. There's no point in having her sit here while I go through contractions. Besides, they may just be false."

"When did they start?"

"When I woke up at noon. At first they were forty-five minutes apart, but they've gone to twenty-seven minutes. I don't know if that's normal or not."

"So you mean," Harry began. "That you've been having contractions all day, and you've waited until now to tell me?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her expression annoyed. "Yes, I've waited until now. I wasn't sure if they were real or if it was just false labour. Besides, what were you going to do all day if I only got them every hour? They weren't bad; I could handle them."

An hour later, Harry was helping Ginny stand to go to the bathroom. Her contractions were now twenty-five minutes apart, but were still nothing more than an irritatingly sharp cramp.

She relieved herself in the bathroom and as she was pulling her knickers up, she felt something trickle down her leg followed by the sound of a liquid hitting something solid. Ginny looked down and felt her eyes go wide.

"Ha-Harry!"

The door flew open and Harry was at her side instantly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I – my water broke. I think you should go Floo Audrey."

"Now?" Harry asked. "But, it's half past ten."

"I would like to have someone who knows what they're doing here when the bloody baby comes, _love_. Now go Floo Audrey before I hex you."

Harry gulped and nodded. "I'll – I'll be right back."

Ginny watched him go, her temper deflating as she Vanished the puddle at her feet. She shuffled into their bedroom and pulled a clean pair of knickers out and slid them on. She then went to the baby's room.

"Soon, you'll be in here, and not in my belly," she said, running her hand along the bassinette.

**Author's Note - Here's the second last installment! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but, I should be updating tomorrow before I leave my computer for the week. Enjoy!**

-Padfoot7


	30. Pain to Joy

Harry slid on the rug in the sitting room as he fell to his knees at the fireplace. He threw a handful of Floo powder in and quickly said his destination and then stuck his head into the fire.

His head appeared in a semi dark sitting room. There was a sofa directly across it where Percy was dozing.

"Percy!" Harry exclaimed. He'd never been so happy to see Percy in his life.

"Wha-?" Percy leapt up from the sofa and glanced around stupidly for a moment before realising that the voice was coming from the fireplace. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"Is Audrey there?" Harry asked desperately, ignoring Percy's question.

"Wh- yeah. Audrey!" A minute later Audrey appeared in the room, pulling her long black hair from her face.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny's water broke." He distantly saw Percy start in the background.

Audrey was suddenly in healer mode. "Alright. Has she been having contractions?"

"Er, yeah, she said she's been having them since noon."

"Right, and how far apart were they when they started, and how far apart are they now?"

"They were forty-five minutes apart when they started, she said, and they're about twenty-seven minutes apart now. They don't seem to be too bad."

"Okay, I want you to get a bed ready for the delivery. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and pulled his head from the fire. He jogged up the stairs and found Ginny in the baby's room.

"Hey, which room do you want to use?"

"Hm?"

"Audrey want us to set up a room for the, er, delivery."

"Oh. I don't really want to use our room. I like having just us know what it looks like," she said softly.

"Okay, what about the guest room?"

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Hello?" Audrey's voice startled the two from their musings.

"Up here," Harry called. They heard her climbing the stairs and she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"How are you doing, Ginny?"

"Fine. The contractions aren't very strong yet, and they're still fairly far apart."

Audrey nodded. "Let's go to the room we'll be using so I can check how you're doing."

Ginny nodded and started to lead Audrey to the guest room but stopped short and grabbed for a support. Harry offered her his arm as the contraction passed.

"Breathe, Ginny," Audrey reminded her. Ginny nodded.

"I know." When she was able to walk by herself again, they continued to the room where Audrey proceeded to check how much she had dilated after sending Harry out.

"You're doing fine. It'll take a while longer still. I'd suggest getting comfortable. Also, I'll go tell Percy not to call anyone yet, until you've progressed more. We don't want the whole family here for who knows how long, right?"

"How long will it be, exactly?" Harry asked hesitantly, coming back into the room and sitting on the bed beside Ginny.

"Well, it's always hard to tell how long. I wouldn't want to give you a wrong estimate. I'd say until morning at least, though. Now, I'll be back in about an hour to check how you're doing. Just stay comfortable."

The next hour went by painfully slow for Harry and Ginny. Her contractions were now only twenty-two minutes apart, but they still weren't as strong as she had anticipated. Harry had summoned the wireless and they were listening to that when Audrey returned an hour later like she had said she would.

"Well, Ginny, you've still got a ways to go," she said as she Vanished her gloves, inviting Harry back in. "I suggest trying to get some sleep while you can. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a kip on your sofa downstairs. If something doesn't seem right, no matter what, I want you to come and get me straight away."

Harry and Ginny nodded. Satisfied, Audrey left the room.

As the night wore on, Ginny's contractions started to get stronger. She and Harry tried to sleep, but every time a contraction rolled around, Ginny would wake and Harry would wake with her.

At seven in the morning, Ginny sat up and grasped the bed sheets tightly in her hands as pain rolled through her. She groaned quietly and Harry rubbed her back as it passed.

She leaned back while Harry checked his watch. "Twelve minutes," Harry said. He kissed the side of her head as she closed her eyes. "You're doing great," he said.

"Sod off," she replied through a yawn. Harry ignored it.

"Hey," the quiet greeting had Harry glancing up to see Audrey enter the room. "How are we doing this morning?"

When Ginny made no move to answer, Harry said, "They're twelve minutes apart-"

"- and they hurt like hell," Ginny interrupted, her eyes still closed.

Audrey nodded as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Harry-"

"I know, I know," he said, standing and leaving the room as Ginny slowly lay down.

"Well," Audrey said, Vanishing her gloves. "You've still got a while to go. I'll be back in a while to check up on you."

*****

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry paused in rubbing her back to glance at his watch. "Noon," he answered.

"Go get them," Ginny said.

"What?"

"Go get my family."

"Oh, er, _all_ of them? Won't that take a while?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just mum; she'll tell everyone else in no time."

"Right." Harry left the room and quickly jogged down the stairs to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in, saying "The Burrow!" And then he stuck his head into the green flames.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley jumped as his head appeared in the fireplace. "Is something the matter?"

"Ginny, she's gone into labour."

The ear piercing shriek that followed made Harry jump and hit the top of his head on the brick. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Molly! What's wrong?" Mr Weasley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes falling on Harry's head.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley shrieked again. "She's gone into labour! She's going to have the baby!"

Mr Weasley winced at the high pitched cry and gestured for Harry to go. The last thing Harry heard was "We must tell everyone!"

Harry fell backwards from the fireplace and froze for a minute. It's all real, he thought. Soon, I'm going to be a dad.

In no time at all, Harry and Ginny could hear the family congregating in their house.

"You should go see them," Ginny panted, another contraction having just passed. "Before they start coming up here."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the forehead before making his way downstairs. He passed Audrey who gave him a wink and a whispered "Good luck."

"Harry!" Hermione was the first one to see him. She ran at him and engulfed him in a strong hug. "How is she? How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine. Audrey's up there now. We'll keep you all updated."

*****

Ginny hissed loudly in pain as another contraction passed. Her right hand was gripping Harry's hand so tightly she could feel his bones rubbing together. She didn't care though. She was the one who had to go through child birth. He could suffer some.

It was almost six thirty. She'd gone through almost thirty hours of contractions, and she was getting tired of it.

Harry gently pried his hand from her tight grip and replaced it with his other hand. Just as Audrey walked into the room, Ginny groaned and hunched over. She grasped his hand with both of hers and squeezed so hard, that Harry couldn't help but grunt in pain.

Unfortunately, Ginny heard him. The verbal assault he got as a result was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. She called him everything she could think of, from a spineless git to something much worse that would get her a smack over the head from her mother. And Audrey heard it all, staying in the shadows of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're the one who did this to me, Potter. You can suffer a little," Ginny finished, her eyes flashing.

"Alright, Ginny," Audrey spoke up, coming out from the dark shadows of the room. "Are you ready to push?"

"Hell, yes," Ginny breathed, another contraction coming and going. They were so close together now that she hardly had a chance to get her breath between them. Audrey situated them on the bed so that Ginny was leaning against Harry's chest, her knees spread apart.

"Okay, Ginny. When I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can, alright?"

Ginny nodded and fumbled for Harry's hands. She was terrified now.

"Ready... push!"

Ginny pushed with all her strength, desperately tired. She heard herself groan loudly and felt Harry squeeze her hands.

She stopped when Audrey told her to, panting. After fifteen minutes, Audrey smiled.

"One more push, Ginny, and it's all over." Letting out a shuddering breath, Ginny turned her head and propped it under Harry's chin.

"C'mon, Ginny. You can do this." With those words from Harry, Ginny took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

A quiet whimper escaped Ginny, but was quickly drowned out by a loud wail. Ginny's whole body collapsed against Harry's chest as Audrey beamed.

"It's a boy," Audrey announced, grinning widely. She used her wand to cut the umbilical cord and quickly cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blanket she pulled from her bag. Harry rested his chin on Ginny's shoulder as the two watched, mesmerized, by their new son.

Audrey placed him in Ginny's arms and watched the small family for a minute. "Do you have a name?" She asked quietly, filling out a certificate.

Harry started. Not once through the whole nine months had he thought about names. Ginny's quiet "Yes" broke him from his thoughts, however. She shifted between his legs, careful of the baby, so she was able to see his face. "I hope you don't mind," she began. "But I thought of... James Sirius."

Harry stared at her a moment. "James Sirius," he breathed. His face broke into a smile. "Yeah, that's perfect." They told Audrey and then Harry gently slid from behind them so that he was at Ginny's side. He cupped her cheek in his hand, letting his forehead rest against hers. "Thank you," he said quietly. Ginny kissed him and then pulled back, her gaze turning to James, and Harry followed.

He was small. His head was covered in black fluffy hair. Harry reached out a finger and let it trail along the baby's – no, James' – cheek. James opened his eyes and peered at his two parents.

"Hey, James," Harry breathed. James just stared at them. Harry grinned.

"He's got your hair," Ginny noted quietly, her hand passing over the fluff.

"Poor sod," Harry replied, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Do you want to hold him," she asked.

Without hesitating, Ginny carefully transferred James to Harry's arms.

"Is there anyone you'd like to see first?" Audrey asked quietly. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other; Ginny gave Harry a short nod.

"Yeah, can you send Ron and Hermione up?"

Audrey nodded and left the room. Not even a minute later, Ron and Hermione were at the door. Hermione knocked and Ginny gestured for them to enter.

"Oh..." Hermione exhaled and brought a hand to her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. She and Ron slowly lowered themselves to sit on the opposite side of the bed from Harry. "He," she looked up for confirmation. "He's wonderful."

"Ron, Hermione," Ginny began. "We'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter. Your godson?" She said the last part as a question, looking up at them uncertainly.

"I- blimey, yeah," Ron said, disbelievingly. Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"D'you want to hold him?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. She nodded again, wiping the tears from her face. Harry handed James over to Hermione who held him like he would break with the smallest motion.

"Ron?" Ginny asked. "Do you?"

"Sure..." Hermione handed James to her husband and watched as he gently cradled the little body. "He's got you hair," he said to Harry.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said with an air of pride.

Ron turned back to James. "Well, James, you saved your aunt and uncle from having to go to some boring Ministry ball. I'll be forever thankful."

"We should probably go," Hermione said after James had been passed back to Ginny. "The rest of the family is really excited to see you all."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you," Harry said. He stood with Ron and Hermione and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said. She nodded and smiled at him, shifting James in her arms.

Harry followed his two friends from the room. "Blimey, Harry," Ron said as they descended the stairs. "You're a dad."

"Yeah..." they entered the sitting room and suddenly everyone went quiet except for Teddy who bounded towards Harry. Harry picked him up and gave him a swift kiss.

"It's a boy," he announced, grinning at Andromeda. She smiled softly at him. "James Sirius Potter. Seven pounds, four ounces."

Mrs Weasley rushed forward then and gathered Harry – and Teddy – into a hug. "When can we go see them?" She asked breathlessly.

"We can go now."

Harry shifted Teddy onto his hip as the Weasleys and Andromeda followed him up the stairs. "Ready to meet your god brother?" Harry asked Teddy. The boy nodded excitedly. "Okay, but you're going to have to be quiet, otherwise you'll upset him."

"'Kay," Teddy agreed. Harry came to the room and pushed the door open. The family flooded in – but stayed quiet – and Harry watched as they all greeted the newest member of the family.

Later that night, as Ginny placed James in the cot at the end of their bed in their room, Harry summoned a quill and his journal from the bookshelf. Ginny climbed into bed as Harry placed the quill into the pot of ink.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry scrawled two sentences into the journal and showed Ginny. Tears filled her eyes and she kissed Harry before the two of them fell asleep, completely overcome with exhaustion. Their heads were facing James' cot. The journal lay open on Harry's lap.

_Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, I have a son. Happy birthday, James Sirius._

**Author's Note - There it is. The final chapter. I feel like this is a bittersweet moment. I'm happy because I've finally finished a story that has been in the works for around a year, but now that I'm done, and I don't have to worry about posting or anything, it's going to be weird. I'm going to have a small space where LtU was. But, I can now focus on another story that I am about a quarter of the way through. I will not post until I am finished it, so that what happened with this story, (the months of waiting for an update) does not happen with that one. Hopefully the updates will be regular enough. It will be a while until I get something new up, unless I have a one-shot or something. **

**I also would like to touch on the topic of a sequel. At this point in time, I do not have any plans for a sequel. I do think it is very unlikely. I have other projects I want to work on without having to think of this sequel for a while. I'm not saying there never will be a sequel, I'm just saying it's very unlikely. I'm sorry!**

**Also, happy early birthday to Rupert Grint! Since I won't be near a computer on his actually birthday, I'm settling for this. Happy birthday, Rupert! And, happy belated birthday to Percy Weasley! (and my uncle, who happens to have the same birthday as Percy. :P )**

**As I said when wishing Rupert happy birthday, I will be away from a computer starting today until sometime Friday, just so you're all aware.**

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to all my faithful readers and reviews, (you guys are _amazing_!) Thank you _so_ much for not giving up on this story and me and for providing endless support. It meant, and means, so much to me, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart! **

**So, until next time!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


End file.
